Y despues del Torneo ¡¿Otro Torneo?
by AthenaTao
Summary: Los shamanes reciben un mensaje diciendo que la tercera etapa del torneo esta por comenzar... pero nuevos shamanes estan incluidos en este torneo... y al parecer cierto Asakura ha regresado... Muy gracioso, y Shaman King for ever!
1. Athena Ikimasu!

**Notas de la Autora (por favor leerlas para entender bien la narración)**

¿?: Diálogos de los personajes

_**"blahblah":**_ pensamientos de los personajes

(...): especificación de la autora en las narraciones

- ...-: acciones de los personajes mientras hablan

——...——: cambios de horas, minutos, segundos, días, etc.

...++++: cambio de lugar y Flash Back

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:** ¡Athena Ikimasu!

Ya había pasado un año completo desde que termino el Torneo entre Shamanes, de la aparente muerte de Hao y del extraño aviso del Oráculo Virtual.

** ++++ FLASH BACK ++++**

Manta: -sorprendido- ¿Ren-kun¿Qué haces aquí?

Ren: -mirando a otro lado- hum ¬¬

Yoh¡ohayo, Manta! Ren vino a visitarnos¡siéntate con nosotros!

Manta: -mirando a Anna- ¿Anna-san cocinando?

Anna: -sirviéndole un plato- siéntate, enano ¬¬

Manta: cla-claro n.nUUU

Anna: me voy a mi habitación, que descansen

Yoh: si... buenas noches, Annita

Manta: buenas noches

Ren: buenas noches

Anna: -cerrando la puerta- buenas noches...

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Anna se fue, cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Yoh¿pasa algo?

Anna: -lanzándole su Oráculo Virtual- estaba sonando

Todos¿¿que??

Yoh miro a su prometida con ingenuidad, luego miro el Oráculo el cual efectivamente estaba sonando. Miro en la pantalla y leyó el mensaje en voz alta

Yoh: "_La tercera etapa del torneo entre shamanes dará comienzo dentro de un año, les pedimos paciencia y que conserven los oráculos. atte.: Los Apaches. PD: necesitamos que traigan dinero para comprar nuestros recuerdos"_

Todos: -caída estilo anime- x.xUU

Ren¿que demonios significa esto¿Tercera etapa?

Manta: es cierto, pensé que solo eran dos etapas

Anna: esto solo significa una cosa…

Yoh¿que cosa?

Anna: que tu entrenamiento se incrementara ¬¬

Yoh¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

** ++++ FIN FLASH BACK ++++**

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba recostado en el pasto mirando el cielo de manera soñadora. Tenía el cabello castaño marrón, hasta los hombros y puntiagudo, con dos mechones largos a cada lado de la frente, dejando esta descubierta. Tenía ojos negros oscuros, con los parpados caídos, y la tez de color mate. Vestía unos short color crema, sandalias, y un poleron café con gorro. La figura enclenque y desarmada de Yoh Asakura era la misma que la de hace un año.

¡¡Asakura Yoh!!

Yoh¿ah?

El chico se volvió hacía la voz, y vio una linda chica de su edad. Cabellos rubios y lisos, hasta un poco más arriba del pecho y lo llevaba suelto. Los ojos, muy parecidos a los de Yoh, eran también negros, pero más fríos y penetrantes. Su rostro era muy lindo, de finas aunque duras facciones. Usaba unos jeans con un cinturón café, un top blanco y encima una chaqueta índigo con líneas rojas.

Yoh: ah, Anna, eres tú. ¿Que ocurre?

Anna¿terminaste de hacer tu entrenamiento?

Yoh: si, Annita, ya termine

Anna¿y la cena?

Yoh: la tengo lista n.n

Anna: vamos a revisar... –se da la vuelta y entra a la casa-

Amidamaru: -apareciendo en forma chibi xD- Yoh-dono¿que le ocurre?

Yoh¿eh? Nada¿porque?

Amidamaru¿no debería seguir entrenando? Sabe que le mintió a la señorita Anna

Yoh: si, pero... estoy bien así

Amidamaru¿acaso no recuerda que pasara este año?

Yoh¿que? Mm... –pone el dedo índice en su boca- ¿¿el concierto de Bob??

Amidamaru: -gotita- no ¬¬U ¡Este año se hará el Torneo de los Shamanes nuevamente¡Como pudo olvidar algo tan importante!

Yoh: ah... ya veo nn

¿?: sigues tan distraído como siempre

Un chico de la edad de Yoh estaba a unos metros de él, mirando sonriente. Tenía el cabello de color celeste, puntiagudo y desordenado en todos lados. Dos mechones de cabellos eran más largos y estaban cerca del rostro, cayendo sobre su frente aunque no la cubrían completamente (extrañamente tenía las patillas y parte del cabello eran de color negro xD). Los ojos eran oscuros, alegres y despiertos. Su rostro era muy atractivo, de facciones masculinas y aire varonil, con una linda sonrisa despreocupada. Vestía unos jeans azules y zapatillas blancas. Una remera negra con rayas azules y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Yoh¿quien... eres tu?

¿?: -caída estilo anime- ¿quien demonios te crees para no reconocerme¡¡Soy Horohoro u.ú!!

Yoh: o.o… ¿¿Horohoro¿Eres tu??

Horohoro: claro que soy yo, Yoh. ¿Quien creías que era?¿Chocolove? ¬¬

Yoh: -ríe, levantándose- no, es que no te reconocí sin la banda en tu cabeza. ¡Has cambiado mucho!

Horohoro: nah, lo que hace la banda¿eh? xD Aunque sí, estoy más atractivo y me he convertido en todo un hombre –le brilla un diente xD-

Yoh¿tu crees? –rascándose la cabeza distraídamente-

Horohoro: en cambio tu sigues siendo un idiota ¬¬

¿?: creí reconocer tu molesta voz, Horohoro

Un chico de 15 años acababa de salir de la casa de Yoh. El cabello era azul marino (con reflejos violeta oscuro), peinado en forma extraña ya que estaba levantado hacía arriba, como un cono de papas fritas o aleta de tiburón, como prefieran llamarlo. Mechones largos de cabellos caían encima de su rostro, algo que le sentaba muy bien a sus facciones bien marcadas y atractivas, más delicadas que las de los oros chicos. Lo más llamativo de su rostro era, sin duda, los hermosos y penetrantes ojos dorados brillantes. Las cejas las llevaba fruncidas, con su normal semblante serio. Llevaba unos jeans y zapatillas negras, y una polera de color blanca de mangas cortas y una calavera del mismo color en el centro.

Yoh¡ah¡Ya despertaste, Ren!

Horohoro¡pero si es Ren! El enano xD

Ren¿enano? ò.ó _**"He crecido dos centímetros¿a caso nadie lo va a notar? ¬¬"**_

Horohoro¡ustedes dos no han cambiado nada!

Ren: tu sí, y bastante

Horohoro: si, me acostumbrare a que me digan eso xD

Yoh: a todo esto¿porque estas aquí, Horohoro?

Horohoro¿¡como que porque!? El torneo de shamanes, vuelve a la tierra ¬¬

Yoh: ah¡cierto! Lo olvide de nuevo, jijiji

Horohoro y Ren: x.x

Horohoro: por cierto¿supieron que en este torneo habrán nuevos shamanes?

Yoh¿¿nuevos shamanes??

Ren: si, yo también escuche sobre eso

Horohoro: shamanes que no participaron en el torneo anterior

Yoh¿es enserio?

Anna: -saliendo de la casa- ¿no lo sabias, Yoh?

Horohoro¡¡Anna-chan¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! Vaya¡estas muy linda y has crecido!

Anna: ... –se queda mirándolo- quien eres tu ¬¬

Horohoro: soy Horohoro TOT

Anna: ah, claro, ya lo sabia ¬¬UU

Yoh¿como sabías los de los nuevos shamanes, Annita?

Anna: -tirando de una cuerda- él me lo dijo

Cuando Anna tiro la cuerda, un hombre de cabello largo y negro apareció de la nada amarrado, con expresión resignada y sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Yoh¡¡¡Silver¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

Silver¡¡desde hace 4 meses!! o.ó ¡¡He estado encerrado en tu armario todo este tiempo¡¡Como demonios no te dabas cuenta!! TOT

Yoh¿¿de verdad?? Ah, eso explican los ronquidos en la noche xD

Silver: no puedo creerlo... ¡¡la señora Golva debe estar preguntándose por mí después de todo este tiempo!! TT

** ++++ Donde los Apaches ++++**

Señora Golva: bueno, oficiales, es hora de que vayan y cumplan su misión con los shamanes de este torneo

Oficiales¡si!

Kalim: Señora Golva¿no cree que falta alguien?

Señora golva: -los cuenta y recorre a todos con la mirada- mm... no, no falta nadie

Kalim: si, tiene razón nn

** ++++ De vuelta con Yoh y los demás ++++**

Anna: no cuentes con ello ¬¬

Silver¿eh?

Ren: no importa eso, gusano. Ahora explica lo de los nuevos shamanes

Silver: -adoptando expresión resignada nuevamente- verán, muchos de los shamanes del torneo pasado murieron por culpa de Hao, algunos desaparecieron y otros se retiraron por miedo. Se perdieron demasiados y es por eso que nos hemos tomado un año para escoger nuevos shamanes que por diferentes motivos no pudieron entrar al torneo de hace dos años. Durante el año anterior estos shamanes afrontaron las mismas y aun más grande dificultades que ustedes, y ahora están listos para que todos juntos afronten la tercera prueba para escoger el Shaman King.

Yoh¡ya veo...!

Horohoro¿¿y en que consiste la tercera etapa??

Silver: eso es algo que no estoy autorizado a decir por ahora _**"¡demonios¡Como he estado tanto tiempo aquí no tengo idea de que trata la 3 etapa! TOT"**_

Anna: ¬¬

Silver: etto... Anna-chan¿crees que podrías soltarme?

Anna: mm... si, creo que ya no sirves de nada –lo suelta-

Silver¡¡SII!! –se va volando utilizando a SilverWind- ¡SOY LIBRE COMO UN COLIBRI! –ríe maniáticamente- 0

Ren: creo que el encierro le afecto el cerebro ¬¬

Horohoro: -abrazando a Yoh y a Ren por el cuello (así como Ren abraza a Horo y Chocolove cuando escogen los equipos xD)- ¿que les parece si nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí, eh??

Ren¡¡no me toques!!

Yoh: si, buena idea¡quizás nos encontremos con algún otro amigo! –risa típica-

Anna: -tose disimuladamente- ¬¬

Yoh: -la mira- ¿puedo?

Anna: asegúrate de no regresar tarde y... cuídate –entra a la casa-

Yoh: -sonríe- si...

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa al centro de Tokio. Se sentaron afuera de una tienda y pidieron tres bebidas. Ren pidió un vaso de leche, Horohoro pidió una gaseosa e Yoh pidió jugo de naranja y… una naranja.

Yoh: -jugando con la naranja- funga fufu ¿Los equipos del torneo seguirán siendo los mismos, verdad?

Ren: no lo sé, pero si es así, mas le vale a Chocolove que venga ¬¬

Horohoro: es cierto. ¿Y que has sabido de Ryu y Fausto, Yoh?

Yoh: no mucho. Ryu se fue de viaja hace un año y no lo he vuelto a ver. Fausto me llama muy seguido, estuvo viviendo un tiempo con nosotros pero luego se fue con Eliza a atender su clínica.

Horohoro: yo me encontré con Ryu en su viaje, también estuvo un tiempo conmigo y con Pilika, pero después siguió su camino

Yoh¿y han sabido algo de Lyserg?

Ren: yo estuve con Lyserg un par de días en Inglaterra. Me hospedé en su casa

Horohoro¿y que hacías tú en Inglaterra?

Ren: asuntos oficiales de la familia Tao ¬¬

Horohoro: oh, claro, niñito millonario ¬w¬

Yoh: -risa típica- jijiji

Mientras reía, Horohoro centro su mirada en una chica de 15 años que estaba cerca de ellos. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, ondulado en las puntas y hasta más abajo del pecho pero un poco antes de la cintura. Dos cintas de color rojo adornaban su cabello, recogiéndolo a cada lado y despejando las orejas. Usaba un flequillo que le cubría cada lado de la frente, dejando una parte libre en el centro. La piel era de color blanca y delicada, al parecer bien cuidada. Los ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de color verde claro. Su rostro era inocente, con un aire de niña, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

Usaba una falda blanca corta, un cinturón negro (de adorno más que nada ya que lo llevaba suelto y ladeado de un lado), una remera negra sin mangas y sin cuello, y encima una chaqueta roja ajustada y sin mangas. Calcetas largas negras hasta más arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas blancas con rojo. Usaba un collar de color negro y el colgante tenía forma de una pluma (bueno, era una pluma xD) de color blanca aunque cambiaba de color a rojo cuando la chica hacía un movimiento.

Yoh se quedo mirando a Horohoro unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada para ver a donde miraba su amigo. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a Horohoro.

Yoh¿la conoces?

Horohoro: -niega con la cabeza- no, pero...

El chico peliceleste se levantó y compró un helado. Se dirigió hacía la chica y se arrodillo a su lado. Esta lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero sin perder la inocencia. Horohoro le sonrío.

Horohoro: -ofreciéndole el helado- ¿quieres?

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, mostrando un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Luego sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza.

Chica¡arigato!

Horohoro se sonrojó mientras le volvió a sonreír, al momento en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacía sus amigos, despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

Horohoro: no hay de que nn

Yoh: ha, Horohoro, que bueno eres xD –burlón-

Horohoro: no molestes. ¿No viste que estaba sola? Además... ¡¡es preciosa!! 0

Yoh: -mirando a la chica, que se estaba comiendo el helado- si, es muy bonita

Ren: -hablándole a Horohoro- ¿a ti que te pasa? Cada chica que pasa tu la quedas mirando como bobo… aunque claro, esa cara no es muy rara en ti ¬¬

Horohoro: bueno, que puedo decir… la adolescencia, supongo. ¿Verdad, Yoh? Ya tenemos 16 años, no somos unos niños

Yoh se limito a reír, ya que él tenía a Anna y no podía darse el lujo de mirar a otras chicas. Ren, en cambio, hizo un gesto de desprecio.

Horohoro¿que pasa, Ren? Es cierto, el chinito todavía tiene 15 años recién cumplidos¿verdad?

Ren¿y...? ¬¬

Horohoro: cuando te enamores sabrás de lo que hablo. Mira, -señala a la chica a la que le entrego el helado- esa chica debe tener tu edad, o quizás es menor¿porque no vas y hablas con ella?

Ren¿estas loco? A mi no me interesa

Yoh: sin embargo, te va muy bien con las mujeres¿verdad Ren? –señalando tras Ren-

Ren¿de que hablas? –se da vuelta-

Un considerable grupo de chicas de diferentes edades estaba tras los tres amigos, y los señalaban, especialmente a Ren.

Ren: -volviéndose a sus amigos, avergonzado- bah, no tengo la culpa de mi encanto masculino ¬¬

Horohoro: jajaja encanto masculino xD –irónico-

Yoh: jijiji

Sin querer, aun riendo, Horohoro miro a la chica que seguía en el mismo lugar. Pronto dejo de reír, poniéndose algo serio.

Horohoro: ay, no

Yoh y Ren¿que pasa?

Horohoro: conozco a ese tipo…

Los dos chicos miraron en dirección a donde miraba su amigo Ainu, es decir, donde la chica. Un sujeto corpulento, grande y de aspecto feo (una mezcla de Ryu, Kalim y la Señora Goldva O.o) estaba frente a la chica, que al parecer prefirió ignorar al hombre.

Hombre malo xD: oye, niña¿porque no me das el dinero que tienes en tu bolsillo? O tal vez ese collar tan valioso que tienes ahí

Chica: -sin mirarlo, mientras lamía el helado- pégate un tiro ¬¬

Hombre malo: -enojado- ¿que dijiste, insolente mocosa?

El hombre se inclino y tomo a la chica de un brazo, que se mostró sorprendida y boto el helado. El hombre malo ( w ) la dejo a unos centímetros del suelo mientras la levantaba.

Hombre malo: -acercando su rostro al de ella- ah, veo que eres linda¿porque no me das otra cosa? –pone cara de malo xDDD-

La chica seguía sin mirar al rostro al hombre, mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero solo Ren pareció darse cuenta de que lentamente se había llevado una mano al collar que usaba. Este pronto comenzó a emitir un destello rojizo.

Ren: _**"ese movimiento..."**_ -frunce el ceño- mm...

Horohoro: -levantándose, dirigiéndose hacia donde la chica y el hombre malo xD- ¡oye tu!

Hombre malo¿eh?

Horohoro: si, tu, mastodonte deforme¿porque no la dejas tranquila?

La castaña miro de reojo a Horohoro, e inmediatamente soltó su collar, haciendo que dejara de emitir el destello rojizo.

Hombre malo¿acaso quieres morir, tarado?

Yoh: -acercándose, seguido por Ren- etto…Horohoro nnUUU

Hombre malo: -suelta a la chica y la lanza xD- o.ó

Chica: -cae en brazos de Ren xD- xx

Ren, que había levantado sus brazos instintivamente, sujeto a la chica y la miro sin expresión alguna. Reacciono solo cuando esta hizo una pequeña tos forzada.

Ren¡AH! –la suelta y la chica cae al suelo- o.ó

Chica¡¡auu!! –mirando a Ren desde el suelo- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

Yoh: -levantando los brazos- porque no resolvemos esto con palabras y personas civilizadas¿les parece?

Hombre malo¿¡quien diantre eres tu ahora!? (diantre xDDD siempre quise usar esa palabra xD)

Horohoro: olvídalo, Yoh, con sujetos así no se les puede hablar, son como animales

Hombre malo: -tirándose encima de Horohoro- ¡veras, mocoso!

Ren: -le pega una patada al hombre malo- ò.ó

Hombre malo: -sale volando y se pierde en una estrellita- ¡¡¡DEMONIOOS¡¡Volveré!! O… Supongo ¬¬

Ren¿tanto les costaba hacer eso?

Horohoro: eso iba a hacer yo ¬¬

Yoh: y eso era lo que yo trataba de evitar TT

Chica: -levantándose, sacudiéndose las ropas- etto... gracias de nuevo –mirando a Horohoro, aunque no directamente-

Horohoro: -poniéndose delante de ella- ¡no fue nada!

Ren: ¬¬ _**"¿que diablos hizo el?"**_

Yoh: -empujando a Ren- es a él a quien debes agradecer

Ren dio unos saltos hacía la chica al ser empujado por Yoh, quedando a unos centímetros de ella. Esta le sonrió.

Chica: arigato n.n

Ren: -alejándose nuevamente y desviando la mirada- no lo hice por ti ¬¬

Chica: entonces hace cuenta de que no dije nada ¬¬

Ren: ò.ó

Horohoro¿como te llamas?

Chica¿quién o.o?

Yoh: pues… tú n.nU _**"vaya, es más despistada que yo xD"**_

Chica: oh, perdón xD Me llamo Athena, Asamiya Athena

Yoh: mucho gusto, yo me llamo Asakura Yoh

Horohoro¡yo me llamo Usui Horohoro!

Athena: eehh... así que tu nombre debe ser Horokeu¿nee n.n?

Horohoro¿como lo sabes? O.o

Yoh y Ren¿te llamas Horokeu? xD

Horohoro: no se rían, es mi nombre en Ainu ¬¬

Athena: vengo de Hokkaido¿tu también?

Horohoro¡hai!

Athena: -mirando a Ren- ¿y mi oji-sama como se llama? n.n (oji-sama significa príncipe)

Ren¿oji-sama? –extrañado-

Horohoro: -golpeando a Ren en la espalda- ah, este no es importante así que no lo tomes en cuenta xD

Ren¡¿que dijiste?!

Yoh: no le hagas caso, Ren

Athena¿Ren? O.o

Ren: Tao Ren, ese es mi nombre

Athena: ya veo... _**"pero que coincidencia xD"**_

Horohoro: nee, Athena-chan¿donde vives?

Athena: ah, etto... pues acabo de llegar a Tokio así que...

Horohoro¡quédate con nosotros!

Athena¿ah?

Horohoro: si, -le pega a Yoh en la espalda, haciendo que se caiga xD- este sujeto tiene una pensión y ahí vivimos nosotros¿verdad Yoh?

Yoh: -levantándose- ¡hai! No es ningún problema

Athena¿de verdad? Ah, no puedo, es que no tengo dinero para pagarlo

Horohoro: nosotros no pagamos, solo tenemos que trabajar ayudando en la casa

Yoh: si, creo que a Anna le gustaría tener a una chica en casa¿verdad?

Horohoro: si, siempre se queja que nuestras comidas son pésimas

Athena¿Anna?

Yoh: es mi prometida nn

Athena: ah… n.n Entonces... –mirando a Yoh- ¿puedo vivir en tu pensión?

Yoh: claro que sí, vamos ahora

Ahora los tres chicos y una chica comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Yoh. Y en ese transcurso, Yoh y Horohoro comenzaron a hacerle una especia de interrogatorio a Athena. Y descubrieron que su color favorito era el verde y el calipso, prefería el calor al frío, le gustaban las películas románticas, tenía dos hermanos mayores, no conoció a sus padres, prefiere el chocolate a la vainilla, nunca había tenido novio (algo que sorprendió hasta a Ren) su animal favorito era el delfín y que la gallina venía primero que el huevo (xDDD)

Horohoro¿como te gustan los chicos, Athena-chan?

Yoh: -mirándola, sonriendo- esa es una pregunta difícil, Horohoro

Ren: -sin prestar mucha atención- _**"si pensé que hablaban de temas banales, esto lo supera todo ¬¬"**_

Athena: no, no es difícil. ¡¡Me gustan los chicos delgados!! 0

Todos¿ah? O.oUU

Athena¡si! Que sean muy delgados¡porque dan ganas de abrazarlos! –hace como si abrazara a alguien- También que sean muy, pero muy tiernos ¡y que sepan conquistarme!

Yoh¿a que te refieres?

Athena: como decirlo... que me enamoren, que sea directo pero a la vez tierno... algo que me deje pensando en el n///n

Horohoro: es una buena descripción de tu chico ideal... ¿desde cuando lo tienes idealizado? xD

Athena: desde hace mucho xD

Yoh: jajaja... ¿porque llegaste a Tokio, Athena-chan?

Athena: ah, vine a la Pelea de Shamanes n.n

Ren, Yoh y Horohoro: -deteniéndose de golpe- ¿¡QUE!?

Athena¿ah? O.O ¿¿Yo dije shamanes?? Quise decir eh...ah... ¡¡vine a ver a mi tía!! –gotita-

Ren: dijiste pelea entre shamanes

Athena: no es cierto ¬¬

Ren: si lo es ¬¬

Athena¡que no! 

Horohoro¿tu eres uno de los nuevos shamanes que participaran en el torneo?

Athena¿¿eh?? Acaso ustedes son...

Yoh: si, somos shamanes también

Ren: participamos en la pelea de hace un año

Athena: -emocionada- ¿¿¡¡de verdad!!?? –salta de alegría- ¡¡cuéntenmelo todo¿Que paso con los shamanes que desaparecieron¿Como fue el torneo¿Cuantos eran los equipos?

Ren: _**"como habla ¬¬ Es desesperante "**_

Athena¿conocieron a Hao?

Yoh: pues… algo xD

Athena: debió ser un shaman sumamente fuerte como para hacer que el torneo se cancerlara…

Horohoro: pero tu... ¿no estas de acuerdo con el, verdad?

Athena: no, en mi opinión Hao es un loco desquiciado y sicótico. Sin embargo, concuerdo en algunas cosas con el

Ren: en que cosas

Athena: los humanos han destruido nuestro planeta, las personas que no son Shamanes y no pueden ver espíritus como nosotros han olvidado que existen otros seres apartes de ellos que sienten como la naturaleza

Horohoro: pero Hao quería asesinarlos

Athena: es cierto, eso es extremista de su parte, sin embargo no le veo otra manera. No diga que sea lo correcto

Yoh: yo creo que si la hay. ¿No crees que los shamanes y las personas normales puedan ser amigos?

Athena: no lo se... no te puedo decir que si o que no. Si te dijera que si te estaría mintiendo. Si te dijera que no, quedaría la duda ya que nunca e tenido una amistad que no sea un shaman así que no puedo opinar

Yoh: bueno¡ya llegamos!

Athena: es muy grande...

Yoh: si, así que tenemos muchas habitaciones n.n

Anna: -saliendo de la casa- ¿quien eres?

Athena:-se inclina un poco- ¡Konnichiwa¡Watashi wa Asamiya Athena! Mucho gusto

Anna: -mirando al castaño- Yoh¿que crees que haces trayendo una shaman a la casa?

Yoh: pero Annita, ella no es mala...

Anna: no lo dudo, pero sigue siendo tu oponente

Horohoro¿entonces como dejas que Ren y yo nos quedemos?

Anna: es un buen punto, ahora ustedes dos se largan

Ren: muy bien, Horohoro ¬¬

Athena: -baja la mirada, triste- bueno…

Horohoro: -la mira, luego mira a Anna- oye, Anna-chan¿no te gustaría tener a una chica en casa? Son mejores que nosotros los chicos¿verdad?

Anna: -lo piensa unos segundos- si... creo que podrías tener razón

Todos: O.oUUU

Anna: -mirando a Athena- de acuerdo, puedes quedarte aquí si cumples con los horarios de esta casa

Athena¡¡haai¡Arigato gozaimasu! –se vuelve a inclinar- _**"quien demonios se cree ¬¬"**_

Anna: la futura esposa del Shaman King

Athena: _**"leyó mi mente nnUUU"**_

Anna: y tu primer trabajo será preparar la cena¿entendiste? Horohoro, ayúdala

Horohoro y Athena¡¡hai!!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras que Yoh fue a entrenar obligado y Ren lo acompaño en su entrenamiento por voluntad propia.

Yoh: Ren, eres realmente un buen amigo TOT –levantando pesas-

Ren: -levantando pesas también- ¬¬

Fuera de la pensión Asakura, tres figuras se encontraban ocultas, esperando…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu! Hola a todos n.n Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fics!! Es el primero que escribí… el próximo capitulo ocurrirá algo bastante extraño con unos espíritus… Bye Bye nn! 


	2. Edhilit

**CAPITULO 2: **Edhilit

**Horohoro**: bien Athena-chan, tu eres una chica, debes saber cocinar bien

**Athena**¡¡claro!! ... no es cierto ¬¬ Soy un desastre, no se cocinar TOT

**Horohoro**: no importa, entonces me ayudaras n.n

**Athena**¡hai!

La chica comenzó a cortar una carne, algo sencillo para cualquier persona con más de dos neuronas. Sin embargo, no tarde en hacerse un corte en el dedo. Era bastante profundo y había comenzado a sangrar.

**Athena**: -dejando caer el cuchillo- ¡¡AU!! Sangre TOT

**Horohoro**: -volviéndose hacia ella- ¿que te paso?

**Athena**: -mostrándole el dedo cortado- me corte T-T

**Horohoro**: eehh –saco una vendita de un cajón- déjame ver...

El chico se acerco a Athena y le tomo la mano, levantándole hasta dejarla a la altura de sus ojos. Le desinfecto la herida y comenzó a ponerle el parche.

**Athena**: -viendo como Horohoro le ponía el parche, sonrojada-_** "que atractivo es... o///o"**_

**Horohoro**: listo, ya termine n.n ¿te duele?

**Athena**: -niega con la cabeza- arigato n.n

**Horohoro**: bien, sigamos entonces. Mejor yo corto y revuele eso¿de acuerdo?

**Athena**¡hai!

Pero la chica estuvo apunto de quemar la cocina, quemarse a ella y a Horohoro. De una manera extraña el fuego se empezó a descontrolar y estuvieron apunto de quemarse, pero con lo ayuda de Koloro no paso nada. Cuando terminaron, había quedado una cena muy deliciosa gracias a Horohoro.

**Athena**: -sentada en la mesa con todos, inclinándose un poco- gomen nasai, no fui de mucha ayuda u.u

**Yoh**: no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy bueno cocinando

**Horohoro**: si, yo tampoco, pero se por mi hermana

**Anna**: -comiendo- esta delicioso

**Athena y Horohoro**: n.nUUU

**Yoh**: nee, Athena-chan. ¿Cual es tu espíritu acompañante?

**Athena**: etto... se llama Ren n.n

**Todos**¿Ren?

**Ren**: O.o es una broma¿cierto?

**Athena**: no, mi espíritu se llama Ren. Bueno su nombre es Reverie, pero le digo Ren-chan

**Horohoro**¿conocías a Ren antes?

**Athena y Ren**: no ¬¬

**Horohoro**: que casualidad xD

**Athena**: -chasqueando los dedos- ella es

Un espíritu se formo al lado de Athena. Era una chica muy linda de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color rojo. Los ojos eran grandes y dorados, y se veían muy tristes. Su expresión era de indiferencia e inocencia a la vez. Bestia un traje completo de color negro y rojo.

**Athena**: ella es Reverie n.n

**Reviere**: -se inclina un poco- konnichiwa

**Ren**: -mirando el tatuaje que tenía en su hombro- ella es...

**Athena**¿eh?

**Ren**¿tu espíritu es un Edhilit?

**Athena**: -sorprendida- ¿tu los conoces?

**Todos (menos Athena y Ren):** ¿Edhilit?

**Ren**: Edhilit son humanoides creados por las personas hace siglos. Tienen nuestros rasgos, personalidades y caracteres, gustos e idioma. Pero se extinguieron hace muchos años. ¿Como es que tú tienes uno?

**Athena**: no creí que alguien conociera su existencia todavía...

**Ren**: la Dinastía Tao ocupaba a los Edhilit como espíritus antes de que se extinguieran, pero los sobre explotaron y la mayoría no soporto la carga y desaparecieron

**Horohoro**: nunca había escuchado sobre ellos

**Yoh**: ni yo… _**"y eso que veo mucha televisión n.nU"**_

**Ren**: contéstame, niña. ¿Porque tienes un Edhilit contigo?

**Athena**: Ren-chan es un Edhilit legendario...

**Ren**¿acaso tu espíritu es Reverie Metherlence?

**Athena**: -más sorprendida- hai... mi bisabuela sello a Ren-chan hace años, guardándola como un tesoro familiar por mucho tiempo para que no fuera destruida.

**Yoh**¿porque destruida?

**Ren**: todos los Edhilit fueron destruidos por miedo a que se revelaran contra sus creadores

**Athena**: por eso fue sellada y se me regalo como espíritu acompañante

**Ren**: no puedo creerlo... –serio-

**Athena**: no te sorprendas... no soy la única que ocupa un Edhilit

**Ren**¿que?

**Athena**: muchos de los nuevos shamanes ocupan Edhilit

**Ren**¿es en serio?

**Athena**: -asiente con la cabeza, luego mira hacia afuera- ahora conocerás tres mas

Una explosión se escucho y en unos segundos la puerta de la pensión fue derribada.

**Yoh**¿¡que esta pasando!?

**Athena**: -levantándose- ¡Ren-chan! _Reactev_

El Edhilit de Athena se fusiono con ella de una manera inexplicable, y se produjo una luz que prohibió mirar a los demás shamanes. Cuando volvió todo a la normalidad, Athena estaba con un arma en forma de daga gigante de color rojo, dorado y negro. Era un arma realmente impresionante.

**Todos**: -sorprendidos- increíble O.o

**¿?**¿a que juegas, Asamiya?

Del humo se pudieron observar tres figuras. La de al medio era la mas alta, y las del lado eran del mismo tamaño. Un chico de 18 estaba al frente, cabello y ojos azules. Las chicas eran iguales, de 15 años, salvo porque una tenía el cabello más largo que la otra.

**Athena**: Vete de aquí, Wolkx

**Wolkx**: (el chico de 18 años) eso no es nada educado

**¿?**: -chica de cabello largo- ¡hai¡¡Acabemos con ella, Ni-sama!! –mirando al chico-

**Wolkx**: silencio, Erii

**Erii**¡¡doushite!! -mirando a la chica de cabello corto- nee, Aya¡di algo!

**Aya**: silencio. Deja que Nii-sama piense

**Erii**: ¬¬

**Wolkx**: es tu última opción, Asamiya. O te retiras, o nos das tu espíritu

**Athena**¿para que demonios lo quieren? Tienes los suyos¿no¿O acaso son muy débiles?

**Wolkx**: ya sabemos que tu espíritu es el legendario Metherlence

**Athena**¿tienen miedo?

**Wolkx**: de ti, claro –irónico- ¡Serena!

Un espíritu apareció al lado de Wolkx. Era una chica de cabello negro azabache, piel morena, y ojos rojos. Tenía un rostro maligno, y en su pie izquierdo tenia el mismo tatuaje que el que tenía el Edhilit de Athena, pero más pequeño.

**Ren**¿otro Edhilit?

**Erii**¡Ibe!

Ahora una niña pequeña aprecio sujetada al brazo de Erii. Tenía el cabello naranjo, recogido en dos coletas, y ojos azules, fríos y penetrantes. Un rostro travieso y en su mejilla, el mismo tatuaje

**Aya**: Carneli...

Una chica de cabello plateado, corto hasta el cuello y puntiagudo apareció ahora. Tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda, inexpresivos, al igual que su rostro. En su estomago, que estaba descubierto, tenia el tatuaje.

**Yoh**¿todas son... Edhilit?

**Athena**: si... ellos también tienen

**Wolkx**: y, Asamiya¿que decides?

**Athena**: _¡Scarlet Fire! _

Un ataque de color rojo y blanco salio del arma de Athena en cuanto ella la agito y menciono el ataque. Las dos chicas que estaban a los lados de Wolkx saltaron y esquivaron el ataque, pero el chico lo recibió y contraataco.

**Wolkx**: _¡Thunder Blade!_

Un ataque de rayos púrpuras y blanco salio del arma de Wolkx (no pregunten cuando se fusionaron porque yo tampoco lo se xD), y se dirigió contra Athena que estaba dispuesta a devolverlo. Antes de que lo hiciera, Horohoro se puso enfrente de ella y devolvió el ataque con su posesión de objetos

**Wolkx**¿quien demonios eres tu? No interfieras

**Horohoro**: no dejare que le hagan daño, menos si estoy aquí

**Athena**: -sonrojada mirando la espalda de Horohoro- _**"¿me esta protegiendo?"**_

**Yoh**: -realizando su posesión de objetos- el tiene razón, onegai, váyanse n.n

**Erii**¿shamanes? Pero no usan Edhilit... son shamanes comunes

**Ren**¿comunes?

**Aya**: -se había alejado y se puso tras Athena- _Eternal Dark..._

El único que se dio cuenta de eso fue Ren, aunque Athena también lo había notado, pero tarde. El chico desapareció y volvió a aparecer atrás de Athena y la protegió del ataque usando su posesión de objetos.

**Ren**: ponte mas atenta, niña

**Athena**: -protegiéndose de un ataque que Erii le mandaba- mi nombre es Athena, Oji-sama n.n

**Ren**: no me digas así y te llamare por tu nombre

**Athena**¡trato echo! –saltando-

**Ren**: -le llego el ataque que esquivo Athena y cae al suelo xD- ¡¡OYE!! w

**Athena**: -en el aire- ¡¡gomen nasai, Ren-sama!! n.n

**Ren**¿sama? –Levantándose- niñ... Athena baka ¬¬

Un ataque combinado de Athena e Yoh hizo perder las posesiones de Erii y Aya, que quedaron en el suelo.

**Erii**¡¡Nii-sama!! TOT

**Aya**: gomen ne

**Wolkx**: son las hermanas más inútiles que hay –toma a las dos chicas- Nos veremos, Asamiya –desaparece-

**Yoh**: nee Athena-chan¿porque ellos querían tu espíritu?

**Athena**: no solo el mío, si no que el de todos. Son un equipo que esta eliminando a la mayor cantidad de shamanes posibles antes de que comience la tercera etapa

**Horohoro**: -recordando a las 5 Lilis- si, también conocimos a un equipo como ese xD

**Ren**: pero mas débiles ¬¬

**Yoh**: bueno¡debes estar cansada Athena-chan! Te mostrare tu habitación n.n

**Athena**¡¡arigato!! n.n

Yoh llevó a Athena a una habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la de Anna.

**Athena**¡arigato Yoh-kun! Oyasumi n.n

**Yoh**: oyasumi n.n

La chica entro en su habitación, y armo su futón. Se vistió con un kimono blanco y rojo para dormir, y se soltó el cabello para peinárselo.

**Reverie**: -apareciendo al lado de su shaman- Athena...

**Athena**: -peinándose su cabello- ¿dime?

**Reverie**¿puedo... peinarte yo el cabello?

**Athena**: claro

**Reverie**: arigato

De pronto, alguien toco la puerta dos veces y luego la corría para abrirla.

**Horohoro**¿Athena-chan?

**Athena**¿Horo-kun¿Que pasa?

Horohoro se sonrojo bruscamente, mientras sonrió torpemente.

**Horohoro**: _**"que linda se ve con un kimono…"**_ etto yo... solo quería saber si estabas bien…

**Athena**: -sonrojada- estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte n.n

**Horohoro**: no es nada... que duermas bien n.n

**Athena**¡¡hai!! Tu también... buenas noches

La chica cerró la puerta aun manteniendo una sonrisa, luego miro a su Edhilit que también la miraba sonriendo.

**Reverie**: Horohoro-kun es atractivo y un buen chico¿verdad?

**Athena**: -se vuelve a sonrojar- eso creo n.nU

Una vez más, alguien toco la puerta, pero no la abrió.

¿?: -desde afuera de la habitación- ¿estas despierta?

Athena: _**"¿quien es ahora?"**_

La castaña corrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con Ren.

**Athena**¿Re-Ren-sama?

**Ren**: -alejándose- solo… venia a entregarte esto –le estira la mano-

El collar de Athena estaba en la palma de la mano de Ren.

**Athena**¡dios TOT¡¡Mi collar¡¿Como no me di cuenta?!

Esta sonrió graciosamente, mientras tomaba su collar de la mano de Ren. Al tener contacto con la piel del chico, se sorprendió al notar lo tibia que estaba.

**Athena**: muchas gracias

Ren se encogió de hombros, algo que se podría interpretar como un "no es nada", luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Esta se puso el collar alrededor de su cuello, luego levantó la mirada.

**Athena**¿Ren-sama?

Este se volvió solo para mirarla de reojo, levantando una ceja.

**Athena**: etto... ¡oyasumi nasai! –se inclina un poco-

Ren dejo escapar una mueca de sorpresa al abrir un poco más sus ojos, luego se dio vuelta para irse, diciendo casi en un susurro.

**Ren**: oyasumi…

Athena cerro la puerta ahora definitivamente, para luego sentarse en su cama y taparse, mientras Reverie le peinaba el cabello. Una vez que su espíritu termino, se acostó de lado y cerro los ojos para dormirse.

**Athena**: Onii-sama, Onii-chan...

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!! Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste n.n Athena es una chica con mucho misterio, además de estar loca xD jiji xDD El tercer capitulo apareceran más personajes n.n!


	3. Mi corazón esta ¿saltando?

**Capitulo 3: **Mi corazón esta… ¿saltando?

Athena despertó algo traspirando y respirando entrecortadamente, se incorporo un poco y al visualizar bien, se sorprendió al ver a Anna a su lado. Estaba arrodillada y con un paño húmedo en su mano.

**Athena**: ¿A-Anna-san?

**Anna**: ¿te sientes bien?

**Athena**: ¿eh? Claro. ¿Porque preguntas?

**Anna**: gritaste en la noche, vine a ver que pasaba. Al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla y tenías mucha fiebre –le toca la frente- todavía tienes un poco

**Athena**: ¿en serio? Pero no me duele la ca... ¡¡Ren!!! ¡¡Donde esta Ren!!

**Ren**: -entrando en la habitación- ¿ah?

**Athena**: -levantándose- ¡¡tu no!! -sale corriendo, empujando a Ren sin darse cuenta- ¡¡Ren-chan!!

**Ren**: -dando vueltas xD- ¡¡OE!! w 

**Athena**: ¡¡Ren-chan!! ¡¿Donde estas?!

**Reverie**: ¿Athena?

**Athena**: ¡Ren! – abrazándola- pensé que desapareciste. Que alivio

**Horohoro**: Reverie-san estaba ayudándome a tender la ropa n.n

**Athena**: ¿Horo-kun? Gracias por estar con ella

**Horohoro**: no es nada. Anna-chan dijo que no estabas muy bien… -adopta expresión preocupada-

**Athena**: -negando con la cabeza- iee, ya estoy bien…

**Ren**: -apareciendo tras Athena- ¡¡TUUUU...!! –con su lanza xD-

**Athena**: ¡¡Wuaa!! –sale corriendo mientras Ren la perseguía-

**Horohoro**: ¡¡oye Ren!! ¡No la toques! u.ú

**Ren**: -persiguiéndola con cara de maniático xD- ¿¡porque no!?

**Horohoro**: ¡es una chica! _**"y muy linda n.n"**_

**Athena**: -corriendo desesperada xD- si, soy una chica, ¡¡escúchalo!! –se pone tras Horohoro xD-

**Horohoro**: -sonrojado- ////

**Ren**: -se enoja y guarda su lanza- de acuerdo, como quieran –se va-

**Horohoro**: ¿estas bien?

**Athena**: -asiente con la cabeza- hai, arigato Horo-kun n.n

**Horohoro**: de nada, Ren es algo agresivo y precipitado

**Ren**: -escuchando tras una pared xD- ¿¡Y TU NO, AH!?

**Horohoro**: -enojado- ¡¡menos que tu!!

**Ren**: y que estas haciendo ahora ¬¬

El chico Ainu había agarrado a Ren por el cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado, listo para pegarle.

**Athena**: o.o

**Horohoro**: -baja a Ren, mirando a Athena- eso fue... he... yo... TOT

**Athena**: jajaja bueno, yo me iré a vestir n.ñ

**Ren**: -esperando a que Athena se fuera de ahí- oye Horohoro, ¿porque demonios tratas de ser una persona diferente cuando estas frente a ella?

**Horohoro**: -se sonroja- ¿¡de que hablas!? Soy el mismo de siempre

**Ren**: como no ¬¬ -se va-

**++++ Donde Athena en su habitación ++++**

Anna ya se había ido de su habitación y al parecer le había ordenado su futón, algo que la sorprendió ya que la primera impresión que le dio esa chica era de una persona fría y muy egoísta.

**Reverie**: -cerrando la puerta tras ella- Athena, ¿que te piensas poner?

**Athena**: -revisando en su bolso- mm, no lo sé… etto… -saca un objeto-

La chica sacó de su bolso un Oráculo Virtual de color rojo y dorado. Athena adopto una expresión triste, luego se puso el Oráculo en su brazo. Su espíritu la miro por unos segundos, antes de sonreírle y acercarse hacía ella, buscando en su bolso.

**Reverie**: -sacando una remera con tirantes de color café crema- nee Athena, esta es linda n.n

**Athena**: -mirando a su espíritu algo sorprendida, luego sonrío- ¡arigato, Ren-chan!

**Reverie**: -buscando en el bolso- etto… ¡esta! ¿Combina bien, verdad? n.n –le muestra una mini falda de color café oscuro-

**Athena**: ¡eehh! Ren-chan tienes buen gusto para la ropa

**Reverie**: fue parte de mi programa

**Athena**: ya veo –sacándose el kimono- ¿quien te diseño?

**Reverie**: -negando con la cabeza- no lo recuerdo…

**Athena**: -poniéndose la remera- sea quien sea, fue un genio

**Reverie**: -sonrojada- arigato, Athena

**Athena**: ¡listo! ¿¿Como me veo??

**Reverie**: -sorprendida- ¡Athena es de verdad muy linda!

**Athena**: -sonrojada, poniéndose unas botas- exageras n///ñ

**Reverie**: -viendo que Athena iba a salir de la habitación- Athena, ¿no llevaras armas?

**Athena**: ¿eh? Iee, no es necesario

**Reverie**: pero…

**Athena**: descuida… estaremos bien

Athena salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Reverie desaparecía. Cuando fue a la mesa, ya estaba listo el desayuno preparado por Yoh y Ren. Al ver a Athena, Horohoro se sonrojo completamente, mientras que el chino no levanto la mirada para verla. Yoh la halago y Anna lo miro asesinamente.

**Yoh**: -con cascaditas en los ojos y un parche en la cabeza- solo dije que se veía linda TOT

**Anna**: ¬///¬

**Horohoro**: o/////o -mirando a Athena, echándole azúcar al arroz xD-

**Athena**: etto… Horo-kun…

**Horohoro**: -echándole toda la azúcar al arroz xD- ¿SI?

**Athena**: ara… n.nU

**Ren**: genial, ahora habrá que ir a comprar azúcar ¬¬

**Anna**: Horohoro tu iras a comprar, ve con Athena para que te ayude a hacer el resto de las compras

**Athena**: ¿eh?

**Horohoro**: -recuperando la razón- ¿¿que?? ¿¿Porque yo??

**Anna**: porque tu desperdiciaste todo el azúcar

**Athena**: ¿y porque yo?

**Anna**: porque fue culpa tuya que Horohoro allá echo semejante estupidez ¬¬

—— **LUEGO ——**

**Athena**: -caminando con Horohoro- es injusto TOT

**Horohoro**: lo siento, por mi culpa tuviste que acompañarme

**Athena**: no, no te preocupes n.n

**Horohoro**: -mirando el brazo de la chica- ¿ese es tu Oráculo Virtual?

**Athena**: si, este es. ¿Y el tuyo?

**Horohoro**: -se arremanga la chaqueta y le muestra un Oráculo- es este

**Athena**: ¡que lindo!

**Horohoro**: ¿donde esta Reverie-san?

**Athena**: -le muestra su collar- aquí

**Horohoro**: ¿la tienes encerrada ahí?

**Athena**: no me gusta el término encerrada, pero básicamente sí

Ambos chicos terminaron de comprar la lista que Anna les había dado, con algunas dificultades ya que quedaba un solo paquete de azúcar y se tuvo que pelear con una chica de su edad, pelinaranja y de aspecto extranjero ya que tenía un acento extraño. Los ojos azules grandes y alegres, de piel blanca y delicada.

**Athena**: ¡¡yo lo vi primero!! o.ó

**Chica**: ¡¡y yo lo tome primero!! ò.o

**Horohoro**: etto... n.nU Athena-chan, no te preocupes podemos ir a otra parte

**Athena**: ¡¡¡dame ese maldito paquete!!! –dispuesta a tirarse encima de la chica xD-

**Chica**: -haciéndole burlas- ¡¡es mío, es mío!!

**Horohoro**: -sujetando a Athena por los hombros xD- ¡¡tranquila Athena-chan!!

**Athena**: ¡¡la mataré!! ÒÓ

**Chica**: -se va corriendo xD- ¡¡¡saionara!!! –burlona-

**Athena**: ¡uiii!! ¡estupida niña! ¬¬

Una vez que compraron el bendito paquete de azúcar pudieron volver a la pensión caminando tranquilamente.

**Horohoro**: ¿porque no participaste en la Pelea el año anterior?

**Athena**: es que... no pude

**Horohoro**: ah... _**"no me quiere decir n.n"**_ ¿y porque participas ahora?

**Athena**: quiero... encontrar a unas personas muy especiales para mi... –baja la mirada-

**Horohoro**: ¿por esas personas estabas triste cuando te vi ayer bajo el árbol?

**Athena**: ¿eh? –asiente con la cabraza- si…

Horohoro le acarició la cabeza con ternura, provocando una leve sorpresa en la chica, mientras sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa pastel, al momento en que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

**Horohoro**: no estés triste, sé que encontraras a esas personas

**Athena**: Horo-kun... arigato n.n

Un sonido proveniente de los Oráculos Virtuales de ambos chicos hizo que dejaran de caminar. Ambos miraron en sus respectivos oráculos, y Horohoro leyó en voz alta.

**Horohoro**: _"La tercera etapa dará comienzo dentro de dos semana, serán visitados por los oficiales del torneo, quienes los informaran en que consiste esta etapa. atte.: los Apaches. PD: el dinero es fundamental en sus vidas, por favor tráiganlo con ustedes"_

**Athena**: -ignorando el último comentario xD- dentro de dos semana... –da un largo suspiro-

**Horohoro**: ¿tienes miedo?

**Athena**: -le sonríe nerviosamente- un poco n.nU ¿prometes estar conmigo?

**Horohoro**: -sonrojado- te lo prometo

Horohoro y Athena se quedaron mirando por una fracción de segundos, mientras permanecían sonrojados. Luego siguieron caminando hacía la pensión.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, y Athena se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Cualquier cosa la alteraba, especialmente la risa tranquila de Yoh y cuando Ren le contaba lo brutales que eran las peleas.

**Ren**: y luego Hao mato cruelmente a cada uno de los X-Laws ¬w¬

El chino le hablaba de manera misteriosa a Athena, quien estaba abrazando sus piernas, con los ojos completamente abiertos, muerta de miedo, mientras tragaba saliva. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas y estaban en el último día.

**Athena**: ¿y que paso?

**Ren**: solo 3 soldados quedaron vivos, incluyendo a su líder. Solo tres

**Athena**: ¿como los mato?

**Ren**: -despreocupado- ah, los quemo a todos, y a la única mujer soldado, Hao le enterró dos cristales que la atravesaron. Salto muchísima sangre.

**Athena**: o.o y... ¿y que paso luego?

**Ren**: teníamos que llegar a la tierra de los Grandes Espíritus, Yoh había sido el primero en ir. Todos terminamos en sitios diferentes.

**Athena**: ¿y como se encontraron?

**Ren**: yo primero me encontré con dos aliados de Hao, quienes querían pelear

**Athena**: ¿aceptaste el reto?

**Ren**: claro que sí –dándose aires de grandeza- luego llegó Ryu y se unió a la Pelea. Pronto llegaron más aliados de Hao, y también llegaron Horohoro, Chocolove y Fausto.

**Athena**: ¿quien gano?

**Ren**: nosotros, claro

**Athena**: y ese niño... em... ¿Lyserg es su nombre? ¿Donde estaba?

**Ren**: Lyserg llegó después a ayudarnos, si no hubiese llegado yo...

**Anna**: -levantándose, interrumpiendo a Ren- ustedes dos quédense cuidando la pensión, yo iré a hacer algunas cosas afuera

**Athena**: de acuerdo –sin apartar los ojos de Ren- ¿que pasaría si no hubiese llegado Lyserg-san?

**Ren**: -escuchando como Anna cerraba la puerta- lo más probable es que yo no estuviese aquí

**Athena**: ¿porque no?

**Ren**: por tratar de salvar al inútil de Horohoro, estuve apunto de perder la vida

**Athena**: -grita xD- ¿en serio?

**Ren**: sí, pero no grites ¬¬ Fausto me curó usando el poder espiritual de todos

**Athena**: ¡vaya! Así que después de todo eres un buen amigo n.n

**Ren**: ¬¬

**Athena**: nee, Ren-sama... –baja la mirada-

**Ren**: mmm

**Athena**: etto... ¿viste algún equipo con dos chicos que se parecieran mucho a mí?

**Ren**: ¿porque lo preguntas?

**Athena**: solo contesta

**Ren**: no que recuerde

**Athena**: ya veo... –se pone triste, abrazando aun más sus piernas-

El chico se quedo mirando a Athena por unos segundos. Estaban sentados frente a frente solo a un metro de distancia. La chica levanto la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Ren mirándola, el cual desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

**Athena**: ¿pasa algo?

**Ren**: betsuni

**Athena**: ¿porque participas en la pelea de shamanes?

**Ren**: me convertiré en el Shaman King para limpiar toda la impureza de este mundo y deshacerme del sentimiento creado por el odio

**Athena**: -sorprendida- de... ¿de verdad es por eso?

**Ren**: si, no tengo porque mentirte

**Athena**: pero... ¿tu tienes odio, verdad?

**Ren**: ¿que? –vuelve a mirarla- ¿porque dices eso?

**Athena**: porque te ves así... como si odiaras al mundo y en tus ojos… se ve mucha tristeza

**Ren**: tal vez, pero también puedo decir algo parecido de ti

**Athena**: ¿de que hablas?

**Ren**: siempre te muestras alegre, pero la verdad tu no estas feliz, ¿o me equivoco?

**Athena**: -sorprendida, bajando la mirada- no, yo no... Yo si soy feliz...

**Ren**: oh, vamos. Esa sonrisa que muestras es tan falsa como mi aparente odio hacía la vida

**Athena**: Ren-sama…

**Ren**: ¿que pasa?

**Athena**: eres increíble xD -le brillan los ojitos-

**Ren**: -se sorprende- ¿por qué dices eso?

**Athena**: hiciste que me diera cuenta de que si sonrío tiene que ser porque de verdad lo siento... gracias

**Ren**: ja, no me lo agradezcas, es algo de lo que te podías dar cuenta tu sola

**Athena**: -bostezando- creo que me iré a dormir... –se levanta- Ren-sama... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

**Ren**: depende

**Athena**: quieres... es decir… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

**Ren**: -sonrojado completamente- ¿¡QUE!? Ò////Ó

**Athena**: al menos hasta que me duerma, por favor TOT

**Ren**: ¿porque me pides eso? ¬////¬

**Athena**: tengo mucho miedo... T-T

**Ren**: ¿de que? –extrañado-

**Athena**: de mañana...

**Ren**: olvídalo, no pienso dormir contigo ¬¬

**Athena**: ¿quien dijo algo sobre dormir juntos? Solo quiero que me acompañes –toma las manos de Ren y le brillan los ojos- ¡por favor! ¡Di que si! No hay nadie más aquí, porfis TOT

**Ren**: ¡¡no!! ¡Me niego rotundamente!! w 

**++— Luego en la habitación de Athena… —++**

**Ren**: -sentado al lado de la cama de Athena xD- ¡¡como demonios me convenció ¬¬!!

**Athena**: -tras Ren- entenderás que puedo ser muy persuasiva n.n

**Ren**: -volviéndose hacia ella- ¡acuéstate y duérmete de una vez!

**Athena**: haai haii u.u

La chica se acostó de espaldas hacía Ren, quien permaneció sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Había pasado al menos 20 minutos, en los que Ren había pensado absolutamente en nada.

**Ren**: _**"o estoy muy aburrido, o la presencia de esta niña tiene algo perturbador ¬¬"**_

**Athena**: -aun de espaldas hacía él- Ren-sama...

**Ren**: "_**¿estará soñando...? ¿O me esta hablando?" **_

**Athena**: Ren-sama... ¿aun estas aquí?

**Ren**: si

**Athena**: -hace una pequeña sonrisa- arigato...

Volvieron a pasar otros 20 minutos, y Ren permaneció sin moverse. Debería estar muy aburrido, sin embargo, la presencia de la chica era tan relajante que no se quería mover. Pasado una hora, y Ren permaneció allí, sin apartarse ni un centímetro. De pronto se empezó a preguntar porque Yoh, Anna y Horohoro tardaban tanto, pero luego volvió a atontarse con la esencia de la chica que invadía toda la habitación.

**Athena**: Ren-sama...

**Ren**: ¿aun no puedes dormirte?

**Athena**: tengo mucho miedo...

**Ren**: ¿que?

**Athena**: -de espaldas hacía él, apretando con su mano las sabanas- que pasa... ¿que pasa si no puedo matar o herir a alguien para el Torneo? Que pasa si no soy capaz de pasar la tercera prueba...

Ren: si lo harás, eres fuerte

**Athena**: tal vez... pero, no soy fuerte mentalmente, soy débil... quisiera ser como tu

**Ren**: es fácil decirlo

**Athena**: no sé si podré. Que pasa si me acobardo y...

**Ren**: deja de preocuparte, ahora estas con nosotros

**Athena**: -volviéndose hacía Ren- eres un buen amigo Ren-sama, muchas gracias n.n

**Ren**: duérmete, tienes que descansar

**Athena**: nee, Ren-sama... ¿puedo tomarte la mano?

**Ren**: ¿para que? –sorprendido-

**Athena**: me sentiría más tranquila así...

**Ren**: pero... –mira a otro lado- ¿no basta con que este al lado tuyo?

**Athena**: lo siento...

**Ren**: no, esta bien...

**Athena**: ¿entonces puedo?

**Ren**: -cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño- esta bien

Athena estiro su mano lentamente, y tomo la de Ren. El tímido contacto con la suave mano de la chica hizo que Ren sintiera un leve calor en sus mejillas, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Porque el corazón le latía tan rápido?

La chica cerró los ojos, ahora mas tranquila, apretando la calida mano de Ren, e ignorando que sus mejillas se habían incendiado. Tal vez le había pedido su mano porque quería volver a sentirse ese contacto tan calido...

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Athena Ikimasu!! Wiii solo aparecio un personaje nuevo, que volverá a aparecer más adelante xD Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo, en el próximo se reuninarán los demas!!


	4. Adios Japon

**Capitulo 4: **Adiós, Japón

Los cinco shamanes se encontraban tomando desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Yoh hablaba sobre algo que les paso con Horohoro en el camino.

-…Y entonces el hombre vestido de Panda persiguió a Horohoro con una chuleta en su mano y un pescado en la otra.-contaba Yoh mientras comía su naranja

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Athena, incrédula, aunque de todos modos reía

-Sí…

El Ainu miraba hacía abajo, con la barbilla reposando en su mano y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con la castaña, algo que ella pasaba por alto. Anna sin embargo miraba de manera sospechosa al peliceleste.

-Oye, Horohoro, pásame la leche- ordenó Ren en su típico tono

-Tómala tú- fue la respuesta del Ainu

-¡Pero esta al lado tuyo!

-¿Y…? Tú la quieres, no yo

-¿Te pasa algo, Horohoro?-pregunto inmediatamente Yoh para tratar de evitar una discusión entre los shamanes

-No, nada

**++++ Flash Back de Horohoro ++++**

El chico Ainu acababa de llegar junto con Yoh y Anna (a quien se encontraron en el camino), de hacer las compras. Anna e Yoh se fueron a sus habitaciones enseguida, mientras que Horohoro fue a la de Ren para entregarle algo que le había encargado.

-Oye, Ren, te traje lo que… -decía Horohoro mientras abría la puerta y lanzaba una bolsa, pero se detuvo al mirar bien el cuarto- ¿Ren?

El chino no estaba en su habitación y el futón ordenado, en signo de que Ren no había estado ahí. Horohoro se rasco la cabeza y cerró la puerta, pensando que había salido a alguna parte. Se dirigió a la habitación de Athena para ver si ella estaba ahí o había salido también.

-¿Athena-chan?-preguntó casi en un susurro, luego elevó un poco más la voz.-¿Estas ahí?

Como nadie respondió, corrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación. Solo dio dos pasos antes de detenerse, y de adoptar una expresión confundida y de sorpresa. Athena estaba durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente. Ren estaba a su lado, tirado en el piso, durmiendo igual que ella. Estaban tomados de la mano fuertemente.

-Porqué…

**++++ Fin del Flash Back ++++**

De pronto se abre la puerta y entro un hombre de unos 22 años, alto y larguirucho, de aspecto espeluznante. Tenia el cabello negro, peinado de una manera extraña que recordaba a Elvis Presley. Sus ojos eran negros, con rimel (O.o), y unos gruesos labios. Vestía muy extravagante.

-¡¡Ryu!!-dieron al unísono Yoh y Horohoro

-¡Don Yoh!-exclamó Ryu mientras lo abrazaba y luego miraba hacía un lado- ¡Ren!

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.-dijo Yoh mientras sonreía

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo considerable.-dijo Ren, comenzando a comer nuevamente

-Y no has cambiado en nada-aseguró Horohoro sonriente

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Ryu confundido

-Soy Horohoro ¬¬

Ryu abrió la boca de sorpresa luego la cerró con ayuda de su mano. No tardó en sonrojarse y poner ese característico brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero que guapo estas…-dijo mientras se acercaba y de alguna parte pusieron la música cursi

-No se le acerqué ¬¬

Los presentes dirigieron su vista hacía la voz, encontrándose con la castaña mirando con recelo a Ryu. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que la miraba, no tardo en ponerse de pie, avergonzada.

-¡¡Gomen nasai!!-pidió mientras se ponía de pie- ¡¡No fue mi intención!!

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió Ryu

-Me llamo Asamiya Athena, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío –dijo Ryu tomándole una mano- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡¡NO!!-respondieron casi de inmediato Athena y Horohoro

-Ya llegó alguien más

Anna anunció eso mientras bebía un sorbo de té, y no tardaron en abrir la puerta nuevamente. Ahora un hombre de 33, cabello rubio corto y peinado había abierto la puerta. Tenía los ojos azules, y estaban pintados con morado (seres extraños ¬¬), la tez era muy blanca y vestía de una manera normal, aunque todo negro. A su lado había una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, Athena se dio cuenta de que solo era un espíritu.

-¡¡Abuela!!, Digo, ¡¡Fausto xD!!-dijeron Ryu, Horohoro e Yoh

-Hola a todos, me da gusto verlos bien-dijo Fausto mientras se quitaba su sombrero

-¡Soy Horohoro!-anunció de la nada el chico Ainu

-¿Eh? Pero… si ya sé que tu eres Horohoro… -dijo un tanto confundido el rubio

-Ah, menos mal-dijo rascándose la cabeza el Ainu

-Pero no se quien es esta linda señorita –dijo sonriendo Fausto mientras miraba a Athena

-Asamiya Athena, es un placer conocerlo, Faustos-san.-dijo Athena inclinándose un poco nuevamente

-Don Yoh, -llamo Ryu al castaño, susurrando e inclinándose a su altura- ¿Es una shaman?

-Si-respondió este- ¿por qué?

-¿Viajara con nosotros? –volvió a inquirir, olvidándose de bajar la voz-

La trigueña se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban, rápidamente inclinó un poco su cabeza, sonrojada.

-Si quieren no voy con ustedes, no tienen porque hacerlo aunque me haya quedado aquí-dijo tan rápido que costo entenderle- No pretendo causar molestias…

-No causas molestias Athena, -aseguró Ren mirando hacía otro lado, distraído

-Arigato, Ren-sama –le dijo esta, sonriendo

-_"Si tan solo no usara el "sama" creo que terminaría por agradarme ¬¬, es embarazoso"_-pensó Ren un poco sonrojado ante la mirada burlona de Ryu

Horohoro se quedo mirando como Athena le sonreía a Ren, quien estaba decidido a no mirarla. Eso hizo recordarle lo que vio la noche anterior y volvió a sentirse enojado. Ryu y Fausto se sentaron con ellos en la mesa y todos empezaron a conversar rápidamente de los viajes de Ryu y los avances de Fausto en la medicina, algo que a Athena no le interesó mucho, en cambio, no se perdió ni una palabra cuando comenzaron a recordar lo que paso en el torneo de hace un año.

-Ya está aquí-anunció Anna de la nada, mirando hacía la puerta

Otro hombre aun más viejo apareció cuando corrió la puerta. Un sujeto alto, muy feo (xD) de puntiaguda nariz y pelo largo alborotado de color negro. Vestía unas extrañas ropas, como un vestido, blanco. Era realmente muy feo.

-¡Kalim!-llamó Horohoro de inmediato

-_"Se nota que este narrador no me tiene apreció ¬¬"._- pensó Kalim, luego dijo- A pasado mucho tiempo, shamanes, y me da gusto verles tan raros como siempre

-Kalim… ¿Y Silver?-preguntó Yoh mirando a ambos lados

-Ah, el pobre de Silver…-dijo Kalim con algo de tristeza- esta un poco traumado por estar encerrado tanto tiempo en tu armario, así que… ha estado en posición fetal frente a la Señora Goldva durante una semana entera

**++++ Donde Silver y la Señora Golva ++++**

-Silver, por favor…-pidió la señora Goldva- controlate

-No puedo-aseguró Silver, en posición fetal y chupándose en dedo- ¡¡Anna-han me traumatizo!! La oscuridad… el frío de ese armario… TOT

**++++ De vuelta xD ++++**

-Que lástima-dijo con ironía Anna

-Bueno, Kalim, -dijo Ryu cruzándose de brazos- ¿en qué consiste la tercera etapa?

-Consiste en…-comenzó el Apache, pero detuvo su mirada en la castaña- ¿tú eres uno de los nuevos representantes?

-Sí…

-¿Quién fue tu oficial?

-Kaoru-sempai

-Ya veo… ¿y por qué no vino?

-Usted es el apache, no yo ¬¬

-Cierto, -dijo Kalim tosiendo, luego continuo- Ustedes viajan a Sudamérica, en busca de ocho piedras sagradas que abrirán la puerta de la nueva Aldea Apache

-¿No iremos "Que grande es Norteamérica"?-preguntó con desilusión Yoh

-¿Qué paso con la OTRA Aldea de los Apaches?-preguntó confundido Horohoro

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Kalim.- Quedo destruida por Hao, ¿te acuerdas?

-Y… solo consiguiendo esos ocho objetos podremos entrar al Torneo…-analizó Fausto.-¿Cierto?

-Exacto

-Que sencillo-se mofo Ren, encogiéndose de hombros

-Cada piedra estará protegida por un oficial, que serán los hijos de los Grandes Espíritus-dijo Kalim, sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Athena, sorprendida

-Claro que sí, ¿creyeron que sería fácil?-respondió Kalim- ahora tendrán que partir inmediatamente a Sudamérica, porque algunos Shamanes ya deben haber llegado

-Bueno, chicos, iré a preparar mi yet privado-dijo Ren poniéndose de pie de manera arrogante

-Ah, no jovencito ¬¬ -dijo Kalim, tomándolo por un hombro- esto es parte de la prueba, deben llegar hasta allá utilizando su poder espiritual

La castaña sonrío, esperaba algo como eso. Luego les anuncio a los demás que ella los podía llevar.

Cuando los shamanes terminaron de tomar desayuno, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para ordenar sus cosas. Kalim ya se había ido, y Anna estaba con Yoh en su habitación, se veía algo triste aunque al parecer nadie se daba cuenta. La castaña se fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, se puso un abrigo de color negro ajustado y unos guantes dorados muy extraños, parecían parte de su piel. Unas botas amarillas también, muy parecidas al estilo de los guantes.

-Onii-sama… Onii-chan…-llamo Athena, mirando el suelo- Ojala que ellos estén ahí…

Cuando salió la chica de la casa, estaban todos afuera. Yoh se encontraba con un abrigo de color naranja corto, y un pantalón negro. Ren estaba con abrigo negro también y su bufanda amarilla, mientras que Horohoro estaba con una simple chaqueta café encima y jeans. Fausto y Ryu permanecieron con la misma ropa. Anna se encontraba al lado de Yoh, mirando el suelo.

-Manta-kun debe estar por llegar de su viaje.-dijo Yoh mirándola- él se quedará contigo

-Si, ya lo sé-contestó Anna de manera cortante

-Cuídate, Annita.-se despidió Yoh sonriéndole- nos veremos pronto

-Confió en ti-dio Anna de manera distinta

-Gracias…

-Y que no se te olvida regresar como Shaman King ¬¬

Yoh puso una mano en su cabeza mientras se reía como siempre. Anna le sonrío y dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Athena se encontraba mirándolos como si fuera una película, hasta que Horohoro la sacó de su "cine" personal.

-¿Cómo piensas llevarnos hasta Sudamérica?

-Fácil, -contesto esta- ¡Ren!

-¿Qué-pregunto el chino, distraído

-Tú no ¬¬.-dijo ella- Ren-chan, ¡OverSoul!

La castaña se sacó el collar que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, mientras su espíritu se posesionaba de él. En la mano de Athena terminó una especie de báculo mediano, con un extraño símbolo y marcas extrañas (parecidas a las de la posesión de Horohoro). Se sintió un gran poder espiritual en cuanto la chica tomo el báculo con las dos manos y lo puso en el suelo.

En los pies de la chica se hizo una marca de color rojo, que se fue agrandando rápidamente.

Ella les dijo que podían entrar al círculo, al momento en que se despedía sonriendo de Anna.

Ren y Horohoro fueron los primeros en entrar al círculo. En cuanto lo hicieron, sintieron como si estuvieran flotando, aunque sus pies estaban en la tierra. Ryu y Fausto entraron ahora, mostrándose igual de sorprendidos. Yoh fue el último entrar, mirando por una ultima vez a su prometida y regalándole una cálida sonrisa, a la cual la chica respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Ahora solo hay que relajarse.-dijo Athena de manera tranquila- y pensar en el lugar de destino

En menos de un minuto, los seis shamanes habían desaparecido de las afueras de la casa de Yoh, de Fumbari, de Tokio y de Japón (Y del continente Asiático y blah blah blah xD)

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Athena Ikimasu!! Ojala les guste el cuarto capitulo, cambie el estilo del dialogo por unos consejos que me dieron xD jeje ojala que les guste, plis dejen reviews y pronto el siguiente capítulo… Lyserg y Chocolve están alla ya xD!!


	5. Amargo sentimiento

**CAPITULO 5: **Amargo sentimiento

Athena abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraron en un lugar frío y nublado. Miro más allá y pudo ver una enorme montaña. Estaba nevada y era una vista hermosa. Los demás shamanes fueron abriendo sus ojos también y comenzaron a contemplar el panorama. Se encontraban en una playa, pero en vez de arena eran solo piedras pequeñas. Era de noche.

-Esto…-comenzó Yoh mirando a su alrededor- ¿esto es Sudamérica?

-Al parecer llegamos al Sur de este continente,-dijo Ren- hace frío

-¿Y en qué país creen que estemos?-preguntó Horohoro

-Me pregunto como habrán llegado los otros shamanes-hablo para si Fausto, examinado el lugar

-Pues…-dijo Athena, pero se detuvo y señaló con su mano hacía otro lugar- ahí hay dos personas…

-Esos son…-dijo Ren, mientras agudizaba su vista-

-¡Sí, son ellos!-afirmo Horohoro en un grito

Un chico muy atractivo, de cabello verde (ya saben quien es xD) y de ojos verdes se veía a lo lejos. Vestía un pantalón gris, un abrigo de color negro y una bufanda verde cuadrilles. A su lado, un chico algo más bajo, moreno y con un afro. Vestía una camisa negra y una especia de falda, y encima una chaqueta roja.

-¡¡Lyserg-kun!!-llamaron Yoh, Ryu y Fausto

-¡Moreno!-dijeron Ren y Chocolove, luego se miraron enfadados y rieron- Digo¡Chocolove xD!

Ambos chicos miraron en dirección a los shamanes. Lyserg y Chocolove sonrieron, saludaron con la mano y caminaron en dirección a donde estaban todos.

-¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos!!-dijo Lyserg, feliz

-¡¡Hola pue brodis!!–saludó Chocolove, luego detuvo su mirada en Athena- ¡Y sister!

-¡Oh, Lyserg-kun!-exclamó Ryu mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-S-Sí, es cierto, Ryu-san-coincidió el inglés, algo incomodo, luego miró hacía otro lado resignado- _"y no ha cambiado en nada, rayos ¬¬"_

-¿¡Nadie piensa darme un abrazo!?-preguntó Chocolove abriendo sus brazos, como si no supiese la respuesta

Todos lo miraron sin expresión alguna en sus rostros, luego siguieron conversando y lo ignoraron olímpicamente. Athena se inclinó a la altura del moreno y lo abrazó alegremente.

-¡Ohayo!-dijo ella para después soltarlo- Me llamo Athena, mucho gusto

-Tu eres una niña lenda que será amiga de este guachinango-afirmó el chico de los chistes, luego estiró un brazo- ¡Puee mi nombre es Chocolove, pero si quieres me dices Chocolatito!

-¿Eres shaman, verdad?-preguntó Lyserg mientras se acercaba, inclinándose un poco- mucho gusto, yo me llamo Lyserg Diethel

Luego de platicar de unas cuantas idioteces, de que Ryu siguiera acosando a Lyserg, de este tratar de safarse, de los malos chistes de Chocolove y de que Ren y Horohoro lo golpearan, comenzaron los temas importantes.

-¿Como buscaremos esos objetos?-preguntó Fausto

-Pues sencillo…-comenzó Ren cruzándose de brazos-. Kalim dijo que estarían protegidos por los hijos de los grandes espíritus ¿no?

-Ya entiendo, -dijo Yoh golpeando sus manos- eso significa que el mayor poder espiritual tendrá que ser de ellos¿verdad?

-¡Claro!-coincidió Horohoro- ¡Así sabremos donde esta guiándonos por su ki!

Miraron inmediatamente a Lyserg, quien simplemente había sonreído y sacó su péndulo. El hada de Lyserg se posesiono de su péndulo, creando un mayor poder espiritual que antes. Era notorio que todos habían aumentado considerablemente su poder espiritual. El péndulo del inglés se movía muy poco, casi nada.

-Parece que aquí no hay nada…-dijo Lyserg para luego guardar su péndulo

-Entonces…-comenzó Yoh, cuanto una gota le cayó en el rostro- mejor busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y seguiremos buscando mañana¿les parece?

Los shamanes alquilaron una cabaña que estaba cerca de esa playa a un bajo precio. El idioma era bastante extraño, Lyserg se comunico en inglés y el dueño de la cabaña le supo entender algo. Había solo dos habitaciones, en donde Yoh estaría con su equipo y Lyserg, y Ren con el suyo. Los chicos le habían sugerido a Athena que se quedara en una habitación ella sola, pero la chica prefirió dormir en el sofá.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Yoh- ¿No estarás incomoda?

-¡Para nada!-aseguró la trigueña.- Por favor, no soy una muñeca de porcelana ¬¬

-Si tienes razón,-dijo Ren poniendo las manos atrás de su cabeza- puedes arreglártelas solas

-¡Hai¡Además solo es un sofá! No creo que me coma¿o si?

-Tal vez…-dijo Yoh misterioso

El chico naranja le comenzó a contar una historia a la castaña, diciendo que espíritus habitaban los sofás de esta zona e intentaban propasarse con las chicas lindas que dormían en ellos. Athena simplemente sonrío de manera falsa, con gotitas en su cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

-N-no m-me creeré e-eso-dijo con voz falsamente creíble xD

-Pues yo también escuche algo parecido-dijo Chocolove, alumbrándose con una linterna

-¿A sí?-preguntó Lyserg inocente, pero rectificó cuando recibió las miradas asesinas de Yoh y Chocolove- digo¡Sí, es cierto!

-Déjenla en paz, payasos ¬¬ -dijo Horohoro enfadado para luego mirar a la chica- no es cierto, Athena-chan. Puedes dormir tranquila

Ella solo sonrío, tartamudeo algo y se cubrió completamente con las mantas. Los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones con sonrisas maquiavélicas.

**++++ En la habitación de Ren-gumi ++++**

-¿Cuál era la idea de contarle esa tonta historia inventada por Yoh?-pregunto Ren, aunque no parecía que le importara mucho

-¡Pue se nota que es bastante miedosa!-dijo Chocolove, divertido- ¡Yoh-kun pensó que podría ser divertido!

-Aunque no es muy típico de él hacer esas bromas…-dijo Horohoro, los otros dos asintieron, dándole la razón.-pobre Athena-chan, la pobre debe estar asustada T-T

-Oh por favor-dijo Ren rodando los ojos, fastidiado- es ilógico que un espíritu habite en un sofá y que intente propasarse con ella

-Bueno, si, eso yo lo sé…-dijo Horohoro, luego se tumbó en la cama- dudo que se haya creído esa historia

**++++ Donde Yoh-gumi… y Lyserg xD ++++**

-¿Por qué le contaste esa historia a la pequeña, Yoh-kun?-preguntó Fausto

-No pude resistirme… -dijo Yoh entre risas- es muy miedosa xD

-¡Que malo es, Don Yoh!-exclamó Ryu, sorprendido- No le conocía ese lado suyo

-Tiene razón, Yoh-dono-dijo Amidamaru, preocupado- Athena-dono va a tener problemas para dormir

-Pero esa historia era un poco tonta¿no?-dijo Lyserg

-Claro que sí, mi abuelito me la contó cuando era un niño xD-dijo Yoh recordando

De repente se escucha un grito proveniente de la sala en donde se encontraba Athena. Los siete chicos corrieron inmediatamente y vieron a Athena tapada con una sabana hasta su boca, dejando ver sus ojos que demostraban un terror completo. Tiritaba de pies a cabezas.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-preguntó Ren al no encontrarse con nada

-¡¡ESO!!-exclamó la niña, señalando una esquina-

Los shamanes mirando en dirección donde apuntaba Athena, y vieron el espíritu de un hombre anciano, claramente pervertido. Para acortar presentaciones, su nombre es Kuno (imagínense a Kuno de Ranma ½ pero en versión vieja xD)

-¿Un fantasma ..?-preguntaron los chicos, atónitos

-Eres una shaman y le temes a un fantasma-dijo Ren sin poder creérselo- ¿qué rayos te pasa ¬¬?

-¡¡Pero es el espíritu de la historia de Yoh-kun!!-dijo ella, apunto de echarse a llorar

-Solo es un fantasma ¬¬-dijeron los chicos, aun atónitos

-Déjalo de vivir- dijo Ren, aburrido

-Estoy muerto- anunció el fantasma

-¡No me interrumpas u.ú!-

Horohoro rodó los ojos mirando como Ren y el fantasma Kuno discutían, luego miro a Athena que seguía temblando.

-Vamos, Athena-chan…-comenzó el Ainu- ¡Es solo un espíritu!

-¿SOLO un espíritu? –dijo esta, indignada- No era tan inocente cuando trato de besarme u//ú

-¿¡Qué O.o!?-dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

-¡¡Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso!!-dijo la chica mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¡Soy un espíritu condenado a propasarme con todas las jovencitas lindas que se sienten en los sofás de este lugar!-dijo el fantasma Kuno, alumbrándose con una linterna- ¡¡muajajajaja!

-Don Yoh, -dijo Ryu, perplejo- ¿esa historia era cierta entonces?

-¿Eh?... –dijo Yoh, tan sorprendido como el resto, luego sonrió nervioso- ¡Claro que sí, jijiji¿Dudaban de mí?

-Seh ¬¬-coincidieron todos

-No me importa –dijo Athena- solo saquéenlo de aquí T-T

Luego de unas discusiones con el fantasma Kuno, Ren perdió la poca y nada paciencia que tenía, sacó a Horaiken y amenazó a dicho fantasma con irse. Este accedió y se fue corriendo, digo, volando o lo que sea.

Era de medianoche, y ya todos conseguían dormir. Todos... salvo dos. Athena se encontraba sentada en el sillón, destapada y mirando el cielo por la ventana. Su rostro pálido demostraba melancolía al contemplar las estrellas en el oscuro cielo. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba algo en otro idioma, que se traducía como "hermanos". Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido tras ella.

La chica volteo y vio a Horohoro mirándola. No supo que decirle, pero en el momento en que lo vio, sintió una sacudida en el estomago. Lo mismo le ocurrió al chico en cuanto ella lo miro, su corazón se acelero rápidamente.

-¿No puedes dormir?-dijo Horohoro, tratando de conversara algo

-No, no es eso-contestó ella, volviendo a mirar el cielo- solo… pensaba

-¿En qué?-preguntó el Ainu, sentándose a su lado-

-Solo espero encontrar a las personas que busco…

-Lo harás, tranquila. Además te hice una promesa¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé

Ella lo miró sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que este evitó su mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo. Al darse cuenta de eso, Athena volvió a mirar por la ventana, prefiriendo no insistir en buscar los ojos del muchacho. Pasaron unos segundos (interminables segundos para ellos) en los permanecieron callados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque... Athena se sentía muy extraña. Un tartamudeo de su acompañante Ainu la hizo olvidar lo que iba a pensar.

-Athena-chan... te quería hacer una pregunta

-Dime

-Solo por curiosidad... ¿a ti te gusta Ren?

Por segunda vez, Athena sintió una sacudida en el estomago, pero leve. Odiaba eso, le pasaba siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Antes de contestar algo, lo miró atentamente.

-No¿por qué?

-Es que... no lo sé, solo me lo imagine

-Ren-sama es un buen amigo a pesar del carácter que tiene

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Tú lo consideras tu amigo? Emh... ¿solo tu amigo?

-¡Claro! Es solo un amigo que espero conocer más

-¡Me alegro!

-¿De que?

-¡¡No, de nada!!

El ainu se sonrojó levemente mirando sus pies, nervioso. Ella sonrío dulcemente, luego bostezó cubriéndose la boca.

-Que raro eres…-dijo ella, mientras volvía a bostezar

-Creo que mejor te dejo dormir…-dijo el Ainu, pero se detuvo

Athena cayó dormida encima de las piernas del shaman del hielo, quien se sonrojo de pies a cabezas. Cuando su sonrojo disminuyo, y solamente sus mejillas siguieron rojas, miro a Athena, quien dormía tranquilamente en sus piernas. Horohoro retiro algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, sorprendido por lo linda que se veía al dormir.

-Athena-chan…

Varios minutos después, Horohoro regreso a su habitación, donde encontró despierto a Ren, sentado en la ventana. El chino ni se molesto en girar la cabeza al escuchar entrar a su compañero.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Ren, sin inmutarse

-Te pregunto lo mismo-respondió Horohoro con recelo

-Miro el cielo, -contestó Ren serenamente- ¿Algún problema?

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Horohoro, extrañado- Estas más antipático de lo normal

-Tú estabas igual esta mañana

El chino clavo la mirada en el rostro de Horohoro, quien la esquivo, dirigiendo su vista a Chocolove, que dormía todo desarmado. Frunció el ceño al recordar porque estaba molesto. Después se dirigió a su cama para acostarse en ella.

-No te importa-sentenció Horohoro, dándole fin a la conversación

-Para nada-dijo Ren fríamente

El Ainu se cubrió con las mantas y le dio la espalda a Ren. El chino miro a Horohoro unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar el cielo.

**++++ Flash Back de Ren ++++**

Ren se despertó después de haber tenido un extraño sueño con Horohoro, el cual lo traicionaba cruelmente en su pesadilla, no recordaba el por qué. Cuando despertó bien, miro la cama de su amigo y vio que este no estaba. No se preocupo, y se levantó para ir al baño. Abrió solo un poco la puerta antes de detenerse al ver, algo sorprendido, a Athena durmiendo en las piernas de Horohoro, y este mirándola dulcemente, acariciando su rostro mientras sonreía con ternura. Sin inmutarse, Ren cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar. Por una extraña razón, que no conocía, sintió un cierto rencor hacía ambos.

**++++ Fin del Flash Back ++++**

El chino se levanto ahora, y se decidió por fin ir al baño, esperando que la chica estuviera durmiendo para no tener que hablar con ella. Para su suerte, si dormía, acurrucada en el sofá y tapada. Cuando llego al baño se lavo la cara tres veces con el agua fría, mirándose al espejo. Un rostro muy frío y lleno de odio le devolvió la mirada en su reflejo. Se sorprendió al verse así, tan enfadado.

-Tonterías…-se dijo para sí en un susurro-… no puedo estar preocupándome por estupideces como esta. Me concentraré en ser el Shaman King, eso es todo

El chino volvió a mirarse en el espejo, esta vez concentrándose en sus ojos. "En tus ojos… se ve mucha tristeza". Esas fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo Athena al chino la noche anterior. Tal vez… tal vez si tengo odio contra el mundo, y tristeza pensó Ren, confundido. Volvió a lavarse la cara, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía con mucho calor. Se apoyo en el lavatorio con las manos, respirando agitadamente. Estaba algo mareado, y le comenzó a doler el pecho. Con su mano, se apretó su camisa, donde le dolía. Sentía una gran punzada en su corazón

Se tambaleo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, donde se encontró con Athena, que se había levantado también para ir al baño. La chica se mostró sorprendida al ver a Ren de esa forma, débil.

-Que… quieres-dijo Ren sin perder su frialdad

-Solo venía a…-dijo Athena, extrañada- ¿te sientes bien?

-Déjame en paz-dijo él comenzando a caminar, apoyándose en la pared con su otra mano

-Pero…-ella frunció el ceño y le tomo el brazo, volteándolo- Te ves muy mal ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Qué me dejes en paz!

La chica lo miro sorprendida y con algo de tristeza. Ren se sorprendió a su mismo cuando le grito, pero no era que le importara, pero… ¿Acaso estaba enojado con ella? Pero no tenía porque… ni siquiera eran amigos. Athena lo soltó, dándole la espalda, enojada.

-Haz lo que quieras…

La castaña se volvió al escuchar algo tumbarse contra el suelo. Ren se había desmayado a su lado, respirando con mucha dificultad, y traspirando.

-¡Ren-sama!

-Athena-chan…-dijo un adormilado Yoh saliendo de su habitación- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué eta pasando, sister?-preguntó de igual manera Chocolove, saliendo de la suya

-Es Ren-sama… no se ve bien…-dijo ella, arrodillándose al lado del chino

-¿Que?

Al joven ainu no le dio tiempo de enojarse al ver a Athena acariciando a Ren en la mejilla con preocupación, ya que hizo lo mismo que ella, preocupado por su amigo.

-Tiene mucha fiebre…-dijo Horohoro tocándole la frente

-¡Pue que habrá comido, Ren el ceniciento!-dijo Chocolove riéndose

-¡No es momento para tus estupideces!-dijo Horohoro pateándolo-

Yoh había tomado a Ren en sus brazos, y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Horohoro le puso un paño frío en la cabeza, contemplando con seriedad el rostro del chino, que respiraba aun agitado. Athena se había quedado en la puerta mirando el rostro de Ren, luego el de Horohoro, y luego el de Yoh, a quien veía serio por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

-¿Esta solo enfermo, verdad?-preguntó Horohoro

-No, -dijo Yoh- Ren esta… bueno, el esta enfermo de verdad

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Horohoro- ¿qué enfermedad?

-Lo que pasa es que… ¡Ren!

El chino se despertó de pronto, agarrando a Yoh de su camisa con fuerza. Yoh le tomó el brazo a Ren para tratar de ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Ca…calla…te… cállate, Yoh…-dijo Ren con poca fuerza

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ren?-dijo sin entender el ainu

-No le… cuentes-ordenó Ren al castaño, ignorando al peliceleste

-Somos amigos, Ren,-dijo Yoh serio- no tienes que seguir ocultándolo

-Entonces se lo contaré yo.-dijo Ren hablando más claramente

-Me dirás que pasa, si o no.-dijo Horohoro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Yo estoy… -dijo Ren, apretando las sabanas, enojado y con un leve sonrojo- enfermo del corazón

Se produjo un silencio totalmente incomodo y que nadie se atrevió a romper. Horohoro quedo atónito, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. Ren… el fuerte Tao Ren ¿estaba enfermo del corazón? Ese mismo pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Athena quien sorprendida, decidió retirarse de allí. El chino no sabía que ella había escuchado, y era mejor que pensará que ella no supiera. Yoh miraba el suelo, con tristeza. Luego de unos minutos, Horohoro carraspeó para poder hablar.

-Es… imposible

-He estado enfermo del corazón desde niño, pero nunca me habían dado este tipo de ataques tan fuerte, hasta hace un tiempo. Antes de ser derrotado por Yoh, frecuentemente tenía mareos y dolores en el pecho, luego, cuando mi poder espiritual estaba en armonía conmigo mismo, ya no frecuentaba ese tipo de dolores

Ren comenzó a toser con dificultad y seguidamente, traspirando aun más, apretándose el pecho. Horohoro no podía creer lo que veía, estaba incluso asustado. Yoh sujeto a Ren por la espalda, golpeándolo suavemente para ayudarlo a toser.

-Hasta hace poco…-dijo Ren, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama-… como una semana, comencé a tener ese tipo de ataques

-Significa que algo esta desequilibrando tu poder espiritual-dijo Yoh

-Así es, como soy un shaman, mi corazón es más fuerte que el de los humanos normales, y por eso no padezco de tantos problemas.-dijo Ren, luego miró hacía otro lado- sin embargo si mi poder espiritual decae, yo…

-Tendrías los mismos problemas que todos los demás.-termino Horohoro

-Exacto… ahora lo sabes, no le digan a nadie más¿entendieron?

-Pero Ren…-dijo Horohoro- entonces tu no deberías esforzarte

-¡¡Cállate!!-exclamó Ren, enojado- ¡No me trates como una persona débil¡Voy a superar esto solo, no necesito que me compadezcas como lo hizo Yoh un tiempo!

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Horohoro

-Cuando le conté a Yoh de mi enfermedad,-dijo Ren- este inmediatamente se comenzó a comportar de manera diferente conmigo. Evitaba totalmente que yo me esforzara, enojara o me permitía muchas más cosas de las que ya antes me permitía

-Hasta que me di cuenta de que eso solo lo enfadaría más

-Así que no quiero que dejes de ser como eres conmigo, solo por que sabes una debilidad mía

-Pero…-comenzó el ainu, golpeando la pared con su mano- ¡¡no puedo¿¡Como podré discutir como lo hago siempre contigo ahora que sé que estas enfermo¡No puedo!

-Como siempre lo haces, y yo siempre e estado enfermo

-¡Pero no lo sabía! Ahora lo sé, como quieres que yo… -mira a Ren preocupado

-No me mires así, no soy débil y no quiero que me compadezcas-dijo inmediatamente el chino, a la defensiva

-No te miro con compasión, te miro con preocupación. Eres mi amigo, Ren y no quiero perderte

Ren trato de disimular al máximo lo mucho que le llegaron al fondo esas palabras de Horohoro. No podía creer que tuviera tan buenos amigos como ellos dos… no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias… a los dos…

**FIN CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu! O.o Ren enfermo del corazon? Seh tengo mucha imaginación xDD No creean que hay más delante de este fisc muajajjajaa xDD Espero que les haya gustado !! Empiesa la primer batalla contra los hijos de los grandes espiritus n.n


	6. La terccer etapa

Capitulo Anterior

_Horohoro: no te miro con compasión, te miro con preocupación. Eres mi amigo, Ren y no quiero perderte _

_ Ren trato de disimular al máximo lo mucho que le llegaron al fondo esas palabras de Horohoro. No podía creer que tuviera tan buenos amigos como ellos dos… no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa. _

_Ren: gra-gracias… a los dos…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**La tercera etapa

Estaba por comenzar a amanecer en Sudamérica, los shamanes aun se encontraban durmiendo placidamente… excepto uno que estaba decidido a despertarlos sea como sea.

-Bien,-dijo un peliazul- ¡A levantarse todos!

-¡Quiero dormir un poco ma!-dijo Chocolove, cubriéndose con las mantas

-¡No, señor!-discutió Horohoro, tomando al moreno por las piernas y lanzándolo- ¡Es tarde y hay mucho que hacer!

-¡Son las seis de la mañana!-exclamó Chocolove mientras aterrizaba en la lámpara del techo

-¡Vamos, chibi-suke, a levantarse!-ordenó el Ainu mientras le lanzaba aun cojín al chino

-¿¡CHIBI-SUKE!?-exclamó Ren, despertando y devolviéndole el cojín (Chibi-suke significa "enano" xD Para los que no han visto PoT)

-¿Chicos, que ocurre ?

Un adormilado Yoh entraba en la habitación de The Ren, para no sorprenderse viendo a Ren persiguiendo con su lanza a Horohoro por toda la habitación, mientras Chocolove seguía colgado de la lámpara, temeroso de bajar y no escaparse de la furia del chino.

El castaño río como siempre y susurro un "todo esta normal" mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su propia habitación.

En el fondo, Ren estaba feliz por la manera en la que actuaba el joven Ainu, de lo contrario, se hubiese sentido miserable. Los ocho shamanes se levantaron para tomar su desayuno, que había sido preparado por Ryu.

-¡Esto esta delicioso, Ryu!-dijo Yoh feliz (Narrador¿y yo que dije ¬¬?)

-Mmm…-bufó Ren que comía tranquilamente- hubiese preferido comida china…

-¡No, por favor, comida china no!-exclamó de la nada Chocolove, imaginando la comida china

-Es verdad,-dijo entre risas Horohoro- ¡Ren nos arto con comida china durante el torneo pasado xD!

Ausente en la conversación, Athena miraba con melancolía al chino. No podía entender porque Horohoro actuaba tan normal después de saber esa terrible noticia, mientras que ella a penas podía mirar al chino a la cara.

-¿Te pasa algo, Athena-chan?-pregunto Yoh de pronto, luego agregó-te ves muy callada

-¿Athena-chan?-llamó ahora Lyserg al notar que esta no respondía

-¿Eh?-reacciono la joven por fin dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban. Tragó saliva costosamente.-Eh… pues… Se siente un gran poder espiritual¿no¿Creen que sea uno de los hijos de los grandes espíritus?

-Sí, es verdad,-coincidió el chino, sin percatarse de que la castaña lanzó un suspiro de alivio- es el poder espiritual más alto de este lugar

-¿Tú que dices, Lyserg-kun?-preguntó inmediatamente Ryu al inglés, quien evitó su mirada de acoso

-Pues…-dijo mientras sacaba su péndulo- sí, como dijo Ren-kun, es el poder espiritual más alto

Como el día anterior no había sentido nada, llegaron a la conclusión de que había la posibilidad de que estuviese cambiado de lugar constantemente. Una vez terminado su desayuno, los ocho shamanes se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo a Lyserg. Athena no dejaba de mirar como Horohoro y Ren peleaban, algo normal para todos. Miro a Yoh, y este seguía como si nada, no pretendía defender a Ren, o algo por el estilo. Incluso, Horohoro le pego en la espalda (algo que siempre hacía), haciendo que Ren se enojará como siempre.

-_"¿Por qué actúa así?"_-pensaba la castaña mirando a los dos chicos- _"¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices…?"_

-Deja de preocuparte¿si?-dijo Yoh deteniéndose un poco para caminar con ella

-¿De qué hablas?-mintió la trigueña, desviando la mirada-

-Sé que escuchaste todo anoche, descuida, no se lo diré a nadie

-No era mi intención, solo…

-El poder proviene justo detrás de este bosque-interrumpió Lyserg señalando hacía el frente

El inglés señalo un bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos, era grande y oscuro, a pesar de ser de día. Los chicos y Athena entraron al bosque, en silencio. De vez en cuando, unos pájaros salían volando de los árboles, cantando, o aparecía algún conejito o algún otro animalito. Siguieron caminando en silencio, uno que otro comentario vago de parte de Yoh o Chocolove o algún comentario serio de parte de Ren.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron con una cascada muy extraña, a la vez hermosa, y un lago de agua cristalina. Frente al lago, había una pequeña mesita, y encima una piedra de color dorado brillante.

-Esa…-comenzó Athena- ¿Esa es la piedra?

-Pues vaya piedra-dijo Ren con despreció-no es la gran cosa

-Tiene una extraña presencia…-dijo Yoh, embobado con la piedra

-¿Quién de ustedes quiere esta piedra?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Los shamanes se volvieron hacía la voz. Un hombre atractivo, alto y de aspecto majestuoso apareció tras ellos. Tenía el cabello blanco albino, y los ojos dorados, iguales al color de la piedra.

-Quien eres tú-dijo Ren, que pareció más una orden que una pregunta

-Soy Caos, guardián de esta piedra-se presentó el hombre, inclinándose educadamente

-Entonces tu eres…-dijo Yoh, señalando al hombre

-¿Un hijo de los Grandes Espíritus?-terminó Fausto

-Correcto,-dijo este asintiendo- ¿Cuál de ustedes peleara contra mi?

-Yo lo haré-dijo Ren decidido, dando un paso adelante

-Pero…-dijo Athena casi en un susurro

-Que pasa-pregunto Ren sin mirarla

-No… nada

No había podido contenerse. ¿Acaso Yoh y Horohoro permitirían que Ren combatiera? Yoh solo se limitaba a sonreír como siempre, en cambio, Horohoro tampoco pudo disimular su preocupación en cuanto Ren hablo, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-¿Empezamos?-preguntó Ren de manera arrogante mientras se sacaba su abrigo

Ren quedo con su ropa de batalla (la misma de Ray en Bade Blade xD), y haciendo su posesión de objetos con la espada Horaiken. Athena estaba a punto de tratar de detener a Ren, cuando Yoh le tomo el hombro, sin mirarla, sonriendo.

-Estará bien, ya lo verás

La chica miró a Yoh, luego a Horohoro, que estaba serio, de brazos cruzados. Athena ahora miro a un confiado y seguro Ren. La chica sonrió al ver que el chino dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ren y Caos comenzaron a pelear inmediatamente. Caos no ocupaba ningún tipo de posesión, sin embargo era muy rápido y fuerte. Se notaba que Ren no esperaba menos de un hijo de los grandes espíritus, sin embargo, seguía confiado. Pronto el chino hizo que su posesión se convirtiera de segundo grado al agregar un extraño objeto con el signo del Ying-yang. Su posesión fue muy grande, pero luego la volvió pequeña, como lo hacía Yoh.

-Vaya que bien-dijo Yoh sonriendo- logro hacer una posesión de segundo grado

-¿No habia podido hacerla antes?-preguntó Athena mirando la pelea

-No sé desde cuando puede, pero…-dijo Yoh pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-Tú puedes hacer una¿verdad?

-Así es, al igual que tú

-Jeje… te diste cuenta n.nU

-Claro que sí, no soy tanto como lo parezco

-_"Eso es mucho decir n.nU"_

En poco tiempo, Ren se encontró en desventaja con Caos. _"Es demasiado fuerte..."_ pensó el chino, mientras esquivaba un ataque. Tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario, perdería su vida en esa batalla, y no estaba dispuesto a morir ahí. Ren cambio la balanza, peleando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no perder la cabeza y mantenerla fría. Ideo miles de estrategias en su mente y su cerebro trabajaba al máximo, al momento en que empezaba a leer los movimientos de Caos.

-¡Ren-sama se esta haciendo más fuerte mientras avanza la batalla!-exclamó Athena sorprendida

-Ya lo ves,-dijo Yoh con los brazos cruzados-todo estará bien

-Increíble…-dijo Horohoro concentrado en la batalla- Ren es muy fuerte

-¡Si puee!-exclamó Chocolove con una mano en el aire- ¡Nuetro Ren ha crecido mucho!-aparece vestido de mamá

-¡¡AHORA NO!!-dijeron al unísono Ryu y Horohoro mientras lo mandaban a volar

Ren estaba ganando la batalla, poniendo en aprietos a Caos, quien al parecer decidió pelear en serio. Ren tampoco había peleado con todo su poder espiritual, pero sabía que si lo hacía, solo se estaría arriesgando a tener un ataque al corazón. Si se esforzaba más de lo que podía y en ese estado tan inestable en el que estaba su poder espiritual, podía perder la vida en cualquier momento.

El chino comenzó a transpirar y a respirar entrecortadamente. Athena y Horohoro se preocuparon inmediatamente, atentos a cualquier otro signo de debilidad de Ren. La chica miró a Yoh, para ver si este estaba igual que ella, pero Yoh seguía sonriendo.

Ren se apretó un poco el pecho, pero luego volteo a mirar de reojo a los shamanes, y alejo la mano de su pecho. No tenía otra opción, tenía que utilizar todo su poder espiritual. De pronto, pensó en idea brillante. Miro a Athena y simplemente, confío en que ella pudiera hacer _eso_. Athena respondió a la mirada de Ren, confundida. Pronto entendió a lo que se refería, y asintió con su cabeza. Ren le sonrío levemente, y luego miro a Caos, dispuesto a usar todo su poder espiritual. Caos también uso todo su poder, que al parecer superaba un poco al de Ren, sin embargo, este gano. De hecho, no derrotó a Caos, porque este detuvo la batalla.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Ren sin comprender, algo agitado

-Ya ganaste-dijo Caos sin rodeos

-¿Qué dices?

-Felicidades, me has derrotado

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas?

-Eres más fuerte que yo, no hay necesidad de seguir peleando

Ren prefirió no seguir discutiendo, ya que sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Athena y los demás corrieron hacía donde estaba Ren, felices. En cuanto llegó, Athena se lanzó hacía Ren y lo abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, acto que hizo que tanto las mejillas de Ren como las de Athena, se incendiarían.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-exclamó Ren, dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-¡Estaba preocupada!-dijo la chica, aferrándose más a él

Ren abrió aun más los ojos, sorprendido, y mirando ahora el rostro de la chica, la cual se había separado un poco para mirarlo. El dolor en el pecho que sentía se fue disminuyendo rápidamente, como por arte de magia, mientras sentía los brazos de Athena alrededor de su cuello.

En otra circunstancia, Horohoro hubiese echo lo posible por separar a Athena de Ren, pero no podía enojarse. Ella dijo que lo consideraba un amigo, y como amiga, ella se preocupo por Ren. También estaba muy preocupado por él, pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente celoso, aunque se tuvo que aguantar esos celos hasta que la chica soltó a Ren.

-¡Que orgulloso estoy de ti, chibi-suke!-exclamó Chocolove, aun vestido de mamá

-No me llames así ¬¬-ordenó Ren

-Has incrementado mucho tus poderes, es increíble-dijo Fausto palmándole la espalda

-Sí, estoy impresionado por tu poder espiritual-dijo Lyserg poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

-¡¡Es verdad!!-aseguró Ryu revolviendo el cabello del chino con su mano- ¡¡Eres mega-sorprendente!

-Sí¡Bien echo, chibi-suke!-dijo Horohoro pegándole en la espalda

-¡¡KSO!!-exclamó Ren tambaleándose un poco, luego se estabilizo y miró a la castaña- oye¿quieres curarme?

-¿¡QUÉ ò//ó!?-exclamó inmediatamente Horohoro

-¡Claro!-dijo la niña- ¡Ren-chan!

El Edhilit de Athena apareció a su lado. Reverie se puso tras Ren, y Athena al frente, y se tomaron de las manos. Abrieron la boca, y comenzaron a recitar algo en un idioma extraño, aunque sus labios no se movían. Mientras recitaban, las heridas de Ren fueron sanando una a una, de manera increíble. Una vez terminado, se soltaron de las manos y Reverie desapareció.

-Ren-sama,-llamo la chica sonriente- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias-dijo le chino moviendo su lado de un brazo a otro- ya estoy bien

-Ah… con-con que a eso se refería-dijo el Usui con una mano en su cabeza

Caos le ofreció a Ren la piedra dorada que estaba en la mesita. El chico la tomo, y en sus manos brillo el objeto. Era algo muy bello ver como la piedra dorada resplandecía en las manos de Ren, ya que en sus hermosos ojos de igual color se reflejaba el destello.

Los shamanes se volvieron para despedirse de Caos, pero este ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en cuanto la piedra brillo en las manos de Ren. La voz de Caos se escucho por todos lados.

-El significado de que la piedra haya brillado en tus manos es una prueba de que eres más fuerte que yo. Si no brilla, es que no eres merecedor de participar en el torneo

Los shamanes decidieron continuar su camino, imaginando como sería el próximo hijo de los grandes espíritus.

**FIN CAPITULO 6 **

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!! Wiii Ren-ojisama es genial!! xDD Bueno aqi el sexto capitulo, espero les haya gustado! En el otro, un nuevo enemigo, digo, un nuevo contrincante xD Dejen sus reviews !


	7. Descubrí el por qué

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-El significado de que la piedra haya brillado en tus manos es una prueba de que eres más fuerte que yo. Si no brilla, es que no eres merecedor ed participar en el torneo_

_Los shamanes decidieron continuar su camino, imaginando como sería el próximo hijo de los Grandes Espíritus._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: **Descubrí el por qué

Se tardaron una semana en encontrar la siguiente piedra, ya que estaba muy lejos. El siguiente hijo de los grandes espíritus no resulto ser tan amable como Caos. Su nombre era Tezka. Tenía el cabello largo, también de color blanco, y los ojos azules, como un zafiro. Horohoro fue quien se enfrento contra él. El joven Ainu realizo su posesión de objetos con Ikpasui y, al igual que Caos, Tezka no usaba un tipo de posesión, pero al parecer tenían la misma fuerza.

Horohoro empezó con problemas la batalla, al parecer se había confiado. Hizo la posesión de segundo grado agregando una espada de metal con marcas iguales a las de sus ropas. Su posesión se convirtió en dos armas filosas, una en cada brazo, con una cadena que las unía. Eran de color blanco y azul, con las mismas marcas Ainus.

El chico Ainu empezó a atacar con hielo, algo que al parecer tomo de sorpresa a Tezka y se descuido. Le congelo el brazo, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos se descongelo solo, aunque no lo podía mover. Al cabo de un tiempo, Horohoro ganó la pelea, pero al igual que Caos, Tezka detuvo la pelea antes de que alguien pudiera caer.

-Ten, es tuya-dijo Tezka, enfadado

-¿Ah?-pregunto confundido el Usui

-Que ya ganaste, acéptala

El chico Ainu miro la piedra, y en sus manos brillo. Horohoro sonrío con felicidad, mientras corría hacía sus amigos agitando la piedra en una de sus manos en alto. Los demás corrieron para reunirse con el.

-¡¡Lo logré!!-exclamó Horohoro

-¡Bien hecho, Horohoro!-dijo Yoh- ¡Tú también te has vuelto sumamente fuerte!

-Es verdad-coincidió el inglés- tu posesión es increíble

-¡Eres mega máximo!-dijo Ryu mientras abrazaba al peliazul

-¡¡Suéltame o.ó!!

-Como crecen mis niños T-T-dijo un Chocolove sentimental, otra vez vestido de mamá, a lo que Ren y Horohoro decidieron ignorarlo para evitar pegarle por sexta vez en el día

-Estoy impresionada, Horo-kun –dijo Athena sonriendo- no sabía que podías controlar el hielo

-S-sí… Koloro me da esa habilidad…

El Ainu se mostró un poco decepcionado, ya que, al igual que al finalizar la batalla de Ren, esperaba que ella le diera un abrazo. Sin embargo, Athena no lo hizo. Por otro lado, Ren estaba más feliz de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué estas feliz, chibi-suke?-pregunto Ryu a un lado del chino

-No estoy feliz-aseguró este, pero no tardo en sonreír levemente de manera arrogante

-Si, si lo estas –aseguro el ainu- ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Que no estoy feliz!-dijo el chino, ya nervioso al momento en que se sonrojaba levemente

-¡¡Nuetro chibi-suke esta sonrojado!!-exclamó Chocolove, apuntando al sonrojo en las mejillas de Ren

-¿¡Por qué tu cara esta roja!?-preguntó Horohoro, sorprendido

-¿¡Y qué rayos les importa a ustedes!?-contestó el chino

El ojidorado miró de reojo a Athena que caminaba al lado de Horohoro. No supo porque lo hizo, fue algo involuntario. Al darse cuenta de eso, Athena le devolvió la mirada también de reojo. Horohoro se quedo mirando a Ren y luego a Athena, enojado.

-¿Me perdi de algo?-pregunto irónico el Ainu

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Athena y Ren al mismo tiempo, desviando la mirada

-Nee, Lyserg-kun,-llamo Fausto para tratar de calmar el tenso ambiente- ¿esta muy lejos la próxima piedra?

-Sí, parece que sí-dijo Lyserg.-mejor buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche, esta oscureciendo

-Es cierto, empieza a hacer frío¿verdad?-dijo Yoh buscando con la mirada un lugar donde dormir

Encontraron una cabaña al parecer desabitada, muy pequeña aunque acogedora. Tenía solo una habitación, una pequeña cocina, un baño y una salita con muchos sillones. Los shamanes decidieron que Athena durmiera allí, y ellos en la salita.

-Pero…-dijo la niña sin convencerse- yo puedo dormir aquí…

-¿Y dejar que hagas otro escándalo como el del fantasma Kuno?-dijo enojado Ren, con las manos en los bolsillos- olvídalo

-¡Que malo eres, Ren-sama!-dijo enojada la castaña- ¡Fue culpa de Yoh-kun!

-¿Mía?-preguntó inocente el Asakura, señalándose a si mismo

-Sí, fue tuya ¬¬ -coincidieron todos

-Descuida, pequeña y linda Athena-chan-dijo Ryu mientras tomaba sus manos- no tienes que preocuparte por mí, dormiré bien

-Cla-claro-contestó esta, con un tic en el ojo

-Ryu-san tiene razón-dijo Lyserg- dormiremos bien aquí

-Buenas noches-dijo Fausto sonriendo

-De acuerdo… Buenas noches a todos

La chica entró en la habitación sintiéndose algo culpable. La habitación era muy pequeña, y de todas formas no cabían todos ellos allí. Athena se sacó la ropa y se puso su Kimono rojo, luego se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Reverie apareciendo al lado de su shaman

-Pienso en lo mismo de siempre…

-¿En tus hermanos?

-Sí… ya son dos años desde que no nos vemos…

-Athena…

-Quiero verlos…

**++++ Donde los bishounes ++++**

Ya estaban todos los shamanes durmiendo. Horohoro había sido el primero, debía estar exhausto por la pelea. Yoh, para variar, se durmió también inmediatamente, y luego los demás. Ren permanecía despierto, mirando el techo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Trataba de descubrir que era lo que desequilibraba su poder espiritual, y no podía saber que era… aunque tenía una pista, pero no lo iba a admitir.

**++++ Donde Athena ++++**

Athena había salido de su habitación por la ventana. Estaba sentada en el pasto mirando un lago que había visto antes de entrar en la cabaña. Era muy bonito ver como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina. Había veces en los que prefería estar afuera, para pensar tranquilamente y estar en contacto con el ambiente, la ayudaba a relajarse. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico.

-Ren-sama…-dijo ella en medio de ese suspiro

-¿Dime?-pregunto una voz conocida tras ella

-¿Eh?-se da vuelta, sorprendida- ¡¡Re-Ren-sama!!

El chino estaba de pie tras la chica, mirándola. Athena estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que Ren se había acercado hacía ella. Se sonrojo inmediatamente al ver que había escuchado que ella pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-pregunto esta, mirando el suelo

-Pero…-dijo el chino confundido- si tú dijiste mi nombre

-Ah… sí…-dijo ella mirando el lago de nuevo, sin saber que decir

-¿Mirabas el lago?-pregunto Ren sentándose tranquilamente a su lado

-Algo así…-contestó esta, mirándolo de reojo

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?-preguntó el ojidorado de la nada

-¿Cuándo?

-No te hagas, cuando termine la batalla con Caos

-Ah, pues… porque… -tartamudeo esta, jugando con sus dedos- esta preocupada por ti y bueno…

-¿Por qué?

-Cómo que porque…

-Athena

-Mmm…

-Tú sabes lo de mi enfermad ¿cierto? Sé que escuchaste cuando se lo conté a Horohoro

-¿Lo…lo sabías?

-Claro, no soy tonto, pero descuida, al menos me alegra que hayas guardado el secreto

-¿Por eso estabas feliz hoy día?

-No… no es por eso

Después de decir eso último, Ren río levemente para si mismo, mirando el lago. La castaña se sorprendió al ver y escuchar la risa de su acompañante. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al verlo, y no pudo evitar sonreírle también. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

-¿Entonces por qué?-pregunto esta, acercándose más a él, con más confianza

-Lo sabrás algún día-contestó el chino maliciosamente

-¡Que malo!-dijo esta haciendo un puchero infantil

-Nee, -llamo este mirándola- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-A ti te gusta Horohoro ¿verdad?

Athena se sorprendió por la extraña pregunta del chico, pero estaba más sorprendida porque era él quien se lo preguntaba. Horohoro le había preguntado lo mismo, y ahora Ren. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras trataba de no mirar a Ren a los ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-respondió ella sin querer contestar, y sin saber el motivo porque no queria responder

-Curiosidad-dijo este sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros- él parece estar interesado en ti, y no estaría bien que jugaras con él

-Pues yo…

La chica se arriesgo a mirar a Ren, luego se arrepintió de hacerlo. Este la miraba directamente a los ojos, con sus penetrantes ojos dorados… esos ojos que parecían poder leer su mente, que le impedían poder mentirle. Estaba muy nerviosa, con la mirada del chico clavada en su rostro. La castaña balbuceó y apartó la mirada bruscamente, mirando el césped.

-No tienes porque responderme ese tipo de preguntas si no quieres-aseguró Ren para tratar de calmar el nerviosismo de la joven

-Ah, esta bien-contestó esta aliviada, sonriendo- _"menos mal que no es un chico insistente ¬¬"_

De pronto, Ren comenzó a toser seguidamente, y a apretarse el pecho con su mano. Sentía que se ahogaba, y comenzó a sudar mucho, mientras que un calor insoportable lo asfixiaba. Ella lo miro confundida, sin entender lo que le pasaba. Lo llamo pero este no le respondió, seguía tosiendo.

La chica no sabía que hacer. Estaba al lado de él, a unos centímetros, y solo podía mirar como Ren estaba ahí, apunto de darle un ataque al corazón. El chino al parecer intentaba hablar, pero no podía, ya que la tos no se detuvo. Athena lo abrazó fuertemente llorando, asustada. ¿Que podía hacer? De pronto, el chico dejo de toser al cabo de unos minutos, y puso una mano en la cabeza de Athena.

-¿Re-Ren-sama…?-llamo ella al sentir el contacto con su acompañante

El dolor en el pecho de Ren se estaba disminuyendo lentamente. Otra vez, en cuanto Athena lo abrazo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun con su mano en la nuca de la niña, que estaba acurrucada abrazándolo, miro para asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando.

-Ya estoy bien-aseguró el chino- gracias a ti

-¿A mi?-pregunto perpleja la castaña- Pero si yo no…

-Por preocuparte tanto por mi-dijo este algo sonrojado, no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía o que las personas se preocuparan por él- lo mismo paso cuando me abrazaste al terminar la batalla, le dolor desapareció

Ren se separo un poco de Athena, para verla a la cara. Athena trato de disimular su sonrojo al ver al chico tan cerca de ella, sonriéndole… sin embargo, aun tenía una tristeza en sus ojos, que no pudo ocultar. Athena le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Ren se levantaba, tendiéndole una mano para que ella se levantara también. Athena tomo su mano, quedando a la altura de Ren.

**FIN CAPITULO 7**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!!! 7 capitulo arriba y otro hijo de los grandes espiritus!! Espero que les haya gustado y lean el próximo capitulo n.n!! Dejen sus reviews porfiiss!

Horohoro: seh, para que el narrador siga jugando con los sentimientos de la gente ¬¬

Narrador: por decima vez, yo solo narro la historia, la autora es la culpable ¬w¬

Autora: dijiste algo cariño ¬¬?

Narrador: nada, jefa u.u

Autora: que bien n.n Sigue narrando ahora el octavo capitulo, que para eso te pago

Narrador:_ "me paga ¬¬?"_


	8. ¡Ninguno de los dos!

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-Ya estoy bien-aseguró el chino- gracias a ti_

_-¿A mi?-pregunto perpleja la castaña- Pero si yo no…_

_-Por preocuparte tanto por mi-dijo este algo sonrojado, no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía o que las personas se preocuparan por él- lo mismo paso cuando me abrazaste al terminar la batalla, le dolor desapareció_

_Ren se separo un poco de Athena, para verla a la cara. Athena trato de disimular su sonrojo al ver al chico tan cerca de ella, sonriéndole… sin embargo, aun tenía una tristeza en sus ojos, que no pudo ocultar. Athena le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Ren se levantaba, tendiéndole una mano para que ella se levantara también. Athena tomo su mano, quedando a la altura de Ren.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 8¡Ninguno de los dos!**

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer y la luz se filtraba en la pequeña habitación, Athena no quería levantarse. Quería quedarse en su cama, acurrucada, esperando que lo de anoche hubiese sido un sueño. No quería confundir las cosas con Ren, él era solo un amigo…

-Nee…Ren-chan-llamo la niña con los ojos cerrados

-¿Nani?-respondió esta apareciendo a su lado

-Esta bien… ¿esta bien si me gusta más de un chico?-pregunto de manera culpable

-Supongo, -contesto esta acariciándole el cabello- mientras no juegues con los sentimientos de ambos

-¿Pero cómo puedo saber si juego con sus sentimientos?

-Pues… si a ambos chicos les gustas tú… eso sería un problema

-Entonces creo que no estoy tan mal

-¿Por qué?

-A uno sé que no le gusto…

No supo porque, pero no le gusto aceptar eso, aunque ella estaba segura de que tenía razón. No lo conocía de toda la vida, pero se podía dar cuenta de que Ren no era el tipo de chicos que se preocupara por esa clase de cosas, y no se fijaría en una chica tan torpe o miedosa como ella.

-Son… Horohoro-kun y Ren-kun-dijo el Edhilit- ¿verdad?

-Pues… para que preguntas si es algo obvio-contestó esta un poco malhumorada- Cuando abrazo a Ren-sama… es tan cálido…

Era verdad, y a ella le gustaban los abrazados de ese tipo, aunque no era una experta ya que nunca se había enamorado. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella era una persona que no confiaba en el resto, salvo en sus dos hermanos y una persona que no veía hace muchos años.

-¿Y Horohoro-kun?-pregunto una vez más la chica espíritu

-A su lado me siento relajada y cómoda… es que se preocupa tanto por mí… desde que me conoció, tan amable… Me llama tanto la atención los gestos que tiene conmigo…

La chica recordó cuando Horohoro le acarició la cabeza, prometiéndole que estaría con ella. Y luego, cuando Ren se quedo toda la noche junto a ella, tomados de la mano. Estaba realmente en un serio problema, no sabía que decidir. Solo sabía que estaba confundida, que su espíritu la miraba con lástima como diciendo "no quisiera estar en tú lugar".

Salió para desayunar, encontrándose inmediatamente con los dos jóvenes en los cuales había estado pensando.

¿Que podía hacer? Miraba a Ren, y sentía que su corazón le comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Si Horohoro le hablaba, su estomago daba un vuelco. No podía soportarlo más¡Era demasiado para ella! Y para el colmo, el único puesto desocupado era entremedio de Horohoro y de Ren, los cuales le hablaban para puras idioteces.

-Nee Athena-llamo el chino mirándola- pásame la leche

-¡Hai!-respondió esta automáticamente, sonrojada

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-preguntaba Horohoro acercándosele

-¡Iee!-respondía esta ofreciéndole su comida, más roja

-Genial-decían los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se vieran muy lindos, y en consecuencia Athena terminaba en un estado de shock completo

-Jijiji-reía Yoh mirando la escena

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Horohoro

-Horohoro, yo siempre río n.n

-Que raro eres, Yoh ¬¬-sentenciaron todos

Lyserg dijo que el próximo objeto se encontraba a solo dos días de allí, y partieron de inmediato. Athena creía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca, ya que un simple rosee con la piel de Ren, y se sonrojaba de pies a cabezas. Y cuando Horohoro se le acercaba para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, se desmayaba inmediatamente. Gracias a Dios (o mejor dicho a la autora ¬¬), al menos era Lyserg quien tenía que cargarla, ya que por alguna razón, Ren siempre encontraba una excusa para que Horohoro no lo hiciera.

-Moriré x.x-aseguró la niña castaña al momento en que caía desmayada después de que Ren la tomara del brazo para que no chocara contra un árbol

-¡Athena-chan!-dijo preocupado Horohoro, pero en ese momento Ren hizo que ese árbol se cayera encima del Ainu- ¡Chibi-suke ¬¬!

-Que mala suerte, hielito-dijo sarcásticamente el chino

-Lyserg-kun…-llamó Yoh que estaba arrodillado al lado de la niña- ¿podrías cargarla tú?

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el inglés mientras se señalaba así mismo

-Porque yo estoy comprometido,-dijo señalándose.- Chocolove es muy bajo, Fausto querría hacer experimentos con ella y si despierta en brazos de Ryu le podría dar un ataque n.n

-Oh… ..-fue toda la expresión de Lyserg mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos ante la explicación de Yoh

Por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba la piedra, con bastantes retrasos. La piedra estaba en la misma mesa que todas, pero esta era de color rojo fuego. Un sujeto de cabello blanco, corto y ojos rojos apareció ante ellos. Tenía un rostro alegre y bromista. Su nombre era Makoto, tenía una voz de un niño en navidad, según todos.

-¿Quién va a jugar conmigo?-pregunto con una risa infantil el guardián

-¡Yo quiero!-dijo inmediatamente la niña, levantando un brazo

-¡Pero…!-protestó el Ainu, preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta, volteando a mirarlo- ¿acaso quieres que no pelee?

-No… no es eso, es que…-comenzó el chico, pero Ren lo interrumpió

-Estará bien, no seas tan sobre protector, no es una niña-dijo mirando a su alrededor distraídamente

-Buena suerte, Athena-chan –deseo Yoh con una sonrisa

-¡No te confíes!-le advirtió el inglés, algo preocupado

-si veo que estas en problemas…-dijo el plagiador de Elvis tomando las manos de la jovencita- ¡¡correré en tu ayuda inmediatamente!

-N-no será necesario, Ryu-san n.nU-dijo esta algo incómoda

-Tampoco te sobre exijas mucho¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Fausto amablemente

-¡Buena suerte, sister!-le dijo Chocolove- ¡Que la brisa de la risa te acompañé! (en tono _"que la fuerza te acompañé"_ xD)

-Nee Athena –llamo no muy convencido una voz delante de ella

-¿Qué pasa, Ren-sama?-pregunto esta, al momento en que se tensaba

-Buena suerte-dijo y miró hacía otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y sin ningún otro gesto

-Ten cuidado…-dijo ahora Horohoro, a lo que la niña se volvió a sonrojar

-"¿Tienen que ser tan buenos conmigo? ¬¬"-pensaba ella mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacía el guardián

Ella se sacó el abrigo mientras se acercaba, quedando con su ropa de batalla. Botas doradas medianas, calzas azules con una raya blanca al costado, encima una falda roja con una línea blanca en la terminación, un cinturón café, un peto de color rojo con mangas y cuello de color café, y en el centro una esfera de color rojo con una llama de fuego. Para terminar, se puso unos guantes de color dorado, iguales a las botas.

El Edhilit de Athena y ella se fusionaron como la otra vez, apareciendo con esa arma impresionante de color rojo, negro y dorado. Makoto estaba teniendo serios problemas en esquivar los ataques, y nadie sabía porque. Athena hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo, lanzando distintos ataques. Makoto apenas podía esquivarlos, y le llegaron bastantes.

-¿Por qué no puede esquivarlos?-preguntó Lyserg sin entender

-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?-pregunto ahora Ryu mirando de manera extraña a Makoto

-Mmm…-dijo Ren con una mano en su barbilla- ya entiendo

-Sí, es cosa de poner atención-dijo el Ainu señalando a Athena- es la manera en como ataca

-Ella ataca de la misma manera, pero si salta, su oponente no sabe desde que ángulo le llegará el ataque ya que lo puede desviar a su gusto-explicó Yoh sabiamente

-¡¡Dame una A!!-exclamó Chocolove vestido de porrista- ¡¡Dame una T¡¡Dame una H¡¡Dame una E¡¡Dame una N¡¡Dame una A¿¡Qué dice¡No escuchó¡¡Más fuerte!!

-¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!!-le ordenaron Ren y Horohoro enfadados

-¡¡Dice Athena!!-exclamó Chocolove, jurando que sus compañeros de equipo no habían entendido- no "cierra la boca"…

Y Chocolove salió volando por una extraña energía maligna proveniente de Horohoro y Ren.

Makoto comenzó a atacar a Athena, quien decidió cambiar el estilo de pelea a uno defensivo. Con su arma tan grande podía rechazar todos los ataques que le enviaba Makoto, excepto uno. Makoto se puso tras Athena y le lanzó un ataque directamente, haciendo que Athena volará por los aires como mariposita (Autora¡enfócate, hombre¡¡Es una batalla, no un campo de flores!!) Como sea ¬¬ Athena salió volando y sabía que si caía, perdería la batalla. Estiro su brazo y quedo en posición invertida con una sola mano. Luego se impulso con un ataque de su arma y cayo parada, frente a Makoto, a quien ataco inmediatamente con su ataque _Scarlet Fire, _haciendo que Makoto perdiera el equilibro y estuviera apunto de caer, pero no lo hizo, ya que se mantuvo flotando en el aire.

-¡Eso es trampa!-dijo la niña enojada

-No, ya no-dijo este sonriendo, al momento en que la abrazaba- ¡me ganaste!

-¿Gane?-pregunto esta confundida, siendo abrazada por el guardián- ¡¡SÍ¡GANE!

La castaña también abrazó a Makoto, y ambos empezaron a saltar mientras se abrazaban riendo como niños con su primer regalo en navidad (seh, me gusta la navidad, algún problema ¬¬?)

-¡¡Gane!!-seguía diciendo la niña, mientras el otro la felicitaba diciendo "¡ganaste!"

-Que sujeto más extraño-opinó Ren vagamente mientras miraba la escena de brazos cruzados

-A mi me cae bien-dijo Yoh sonriendo

-A mi no-sentenció Horohoro, enfadado- que la suelte

Cuando Athena y Makoto dejaron de saltar y celebrar, el guardián le dio la piedra a la jovencita, que resplandeció ardiendo en las manos de la chica. Ella sonrío radiante, mientras Horohoro se sonrojaba al verla

-¡Bien hecho, Athena-chan!-exclamó Ryu acercándose- ¡Eres mega sorprendente!

-Sí¡que fuerte es tu posesión!-le dijo Lyserg también a su lado

-Buen trabajo, Athena-chan-le dijo Yoh- ¡felicidades!

-¡Yo te tuve animando too el partido, digo, la pelea!-le dijo Chocolove aun vestido de porrista

La piedra resplandeció aun más con la risa de la niña, mientras Makoto sonreía cuando vio que Ren se sonrojaba levemente al verla. Horohoro señaló el brazo de Athena, diciéndole que estaba herida, sin embargo a esta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Makoto le beso la mano a la niña, haciendo que su brazo sanara.

Athena se despidió de Makoto, quien la beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente por la sorpresa, y que Horohoro estuviese apunto de tirarse encima del hijo de los grandes espíritus, pero Yoh y Lyserg lo sujetaron.

Los chicos ya habían comenzado a caminar (Horohoro miro asesinamente a Makoto, quien le sonrío), Athena los iba a seguir, cuando Makoto le hablo.

-Athena-chan-llamó este sonriendo tiernamente

-¿Nani?-le preguntó esta de igual manera

-No te presiones con lo que te atormenta ahora, el tiempo te dirá quien es el dueño de tu corazón

-¿Cómo tú…?

-Recuerda que soy un Hijo de los Grandes Espíritus n.n Entonces¿por quién te decidirás?

Ella lo miro con algo de melancolía. No había pensado todavía el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, así que…

-Por ninguno de los dos n.n-dijo finalmente, a lo que él le sonrío

-Eso sería lo mejor, lamentablemente, los humanos tienden a ser lo que no es lo mejor

-No importa, ya veremos, por ahora solo me preocupa llegar al torneo…

-Tus hermanos ya me vencieron, ambos, son muy fuertes… te mencionaron

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ahora vete con tus amigos, que el chico de cabello azul no me mira de una manera amable que digamos

Ella miró a Horohoro que efectivamente miraba a Makoto con cara de pocos amigos. Se despidió finalmente de él y los alcanzo.

FIN CAPITULO 8

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!! Ohayo! Espero que les haya gustado el octavo capitulo de mi fics n.n Y que les agrade el personaje Athena porque realmente tiene mi personalidad ¬w¬ jejeje xDD Ahora viene el noveno capitulo, bye bye!


	9. Beso no Correspondido

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-Recuerda que soy un Hijo de los Grandes Espíritus n.n Entonces¿por quién te decidirás?_

_Ella lo miro con algo de melancolía. No había pensado todavía el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, así que…_

_-Por ninguno de los dos n.n-dijo finalmente, a lo que él le sonrío_

_-Eso sería lo mejor, lamentablemente, los humanos tienden a ser lo que no es lo mejor _

_-No importa, ya veremos, por ahora solo me preocupa llegar al torneo…_

_-Tus hermanos ya me vencieron, ambos, son muy fuertes… te mencionaron_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Claro, ahora vete con tus amigos, que el chico de cabello azul no me mira de una manera amable que digamos_

_Ella miró a Horohoro que efectivamente miraba a Makoto con cara de pocos amigos. Se despidió finalmente de él y los alcanzo.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 9: Beso no correspondido**

Los ocho shamanes comenzaron su camino nuevamente, en busca de la cuarta piedra. Había algo que Ren no dejaba de pensar, y al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta. Él y Horohoro tuvieron que hacer la posesión de segundo grado para poder vencer a Caos y a Tezka, en cambio Athena… ella no se vio presionada en ningún momento y solo salio con una herida, y Makoto era tan fuerte como los otros dos. ¿Que tan fuerte podía ser Athena? Ese pensamiento lo mantuvo ocupado casi todo el camino, mientras la veía. Realmente las apariencias engañan.

Esta vez se alojaron en una pensión, donde tuvieron una habitación para cada uno, algo que los alegro a todos. Athena no sabía si tenía muy mala suerte, o el narrador la odiaba, pero su habitación quedo en medio de Horohoro y de Ren. La chica les deseo buenas noches a todos, y se fue a dormir. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que ella y Ren se abrazaron, y desde que comenzó a sentirse atraída hacía él.

Athena se acostó en la cama, bastante incomoda para ser sincera. No pudo quejarse, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

**++++ Donde Ren Tao ++++**

El chino ya estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. No podía conciliar el sueño, pero parecía que tampoco quería dormir. Estaba pensando en que cual sería el objetivo de Athena participando en el Torneo de los Shamanes, pesando en que sin importar quien fuese su oponente, él ganaría. Y con ese último pensamiento, se fue quedando dormido.

**++++ Donde Horohoro ++++**

El chico Ainu estaba de pie apoyando la espalda contra la pared, mirando hacía afuera por la ventana. Era una noche sin estrellas, fría y callada. Horohoro cerraba los ojos continuamente, y suspiraba, luego los volvía abrir y suspiraba de nuevo.

-Athena-chan…-dijo en un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba- que linda es cuando duerme…

El chico recordó cuando Athena cayó dormida en sus piernas, y ese pensamiento lo alegro muchísimo, tanto fue, que su imaginación comenzó a volar.

**++++ Imaginación de Horohoro xD ++++**

Athena estaba vestida de princesa, pero era un vestido corto y ajustado de color rojo. Horohoro estaba vestido de príncipe. Yoh y Chocolove estaban vestidos de bufones, Lyserg vestido con una túnica de sacerdote con un signo de los X-Laws, Ryu era el hombre que barría la basura, Fausto tocaba un piano y Anna era la que estaba en la puerta para que nadie que no estuviese invitado entrara.

-Voy a un casamiento de idiotas n.n-decía un hombre "x" silbando

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!-exclamó Anna

Y el hombre X sale corriendo mientras chocaba con todo lo que aparecía en su camino mientras la rubia se preguntaba porque demonios estaba en la imaginación de Horohoro.

Estaban todas las personas que el Ainu conoció en su viaje hacía el Torneo sentados, en una iglesia.

-Yo te protegeré de todo, mi querida Athena-chan-dijo Horohoro de forma madura

-Horo-kun…-comenzó la niña mientras le brillaban los ojos- yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-Estamos aquí reunidos para…-comenzó Lyserg frente a ellos

-¡Contar un chiste de mi tía Perejila!-dijo Chocolove

-No, Chocolove¡es de mi tía Petronila!-le corrigió Yoh

-¡CALLENSE!-les ordeno Horohoro

-¡Sí, Horohoro-ojisama!-contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-…Para la unión de estos dos jóvenes-siguió Lyserg, aburrido- que blablahblah a su voluntad han decidido unir sus vidas blah blah blah blah. Si alguien blah blah no esta de acuerdo con que estos jóvenes enamorados se casen, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-¡¡Yo me opongo!!-dijo alguien en el estilo del burrito de Shreck xD

Horohoro se volvió inmediatamente hacía la voz, y luego todos los demás. Era una voz conocida, y la persona era… ¡muy conocida! Ren Tao acababa de entrar a la iglesia, vestido de príncipe chino y una gran capa negra, motado en su caballo blanco.

-¡Yo me opongo!-repitió Ren

-¡Ren-sama!-exclamó la joven sonrojada

-¡¡REEEEN!!-dijo el Ainu enfadado

-¿Conoce alguna razón blah blah para que estos dos jóvenes no puedan casarse?-pregunto Lyserg, con un dedo en su oreja

-¡Sí!-respondió el chino, bajando de su caballo- ¡Estoy enamorado de Athena!

Hubo un murmullo de emoción por parte del público, mientras Anna estaba comiendo galletas sentada en la puerta de la iglesia, pensando que lo que estaba viendo estaba mejor que su teleserie favorita.

-Sí, desde que te conocí-comenzó Ren caminando hacía la pareja-

-¡Pero Ren-sama!-dijo la castaña- ¡Horo-kun es uno de tus mejores amigos!

-Él me traiciono primero-dijo este, acercándose hacía Athena y tomándola por un hombro- quedándose con MI mujer –la toma en los brazos- ¡BUOHOHOHO!

-¿No debería ser "Buahaha"?-preguntó ella en los brazos del chino

-Estas arruinando un bello momento…-le dijo el chino- supuestamente ¬¬

-¡¡NOOO!!-exclamaba el ainu mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza- ¡¡Maldito Ren, te odio!

**++++ Fin de la imaginación de Horohoro ++++**

-Estupido Ren ¬¬-dijo Horohoro con fastidio- no quiero que vuelva a aparecer en mi imaginación

El Ainu decidió dejar de soñar despierto, ya que si lo seguía haciendo, probablemente luego se transforme en una pesadilla. Se acostó en su cama y se fue quedando dormido.

—— **Al otro día ****——**

Athena se despertó mucho mejor de cómo se había dormido. Se vistió y bajo para tomar desayuno, sorprendiéndose de que solo estaban Yoh, Fausto, Ryu y Lyserg. Solo le dijeron que los tres habían salido muy temprano y que no sabían a donde habían ido.

Ya habían pasado más de una hora desde que tomaron desayuno, y el Equipo de Ren todavía no aparecía… Athena comenzó a preocuparse, sin embargo, Yoh y los demás seguían como si nada. La niña les estaba haciendo saber lo que pensaba, pero los demás, excepto Lyserg, solo le dijeron que se preocupaba demasiado.

-Me preocupo lo normal –aseguró ella cruzándose de brazos- ustedes son los raros

-Yo concuerdo contigo, Athena-chan-le dijo Lyserg finalmente

-¿En serio?

-Sí¿vamos a buscarlos?

-¡Claro!

-No vayan muy lejos n.n-les dijo Yoh cuando estos estaban saliendo

-A veces me recuerdas a mi mamá, Yoh-kun ¬¬-le dijo Lyserg al momento en que cerraba la puerta

Athena y Lyserg salieron de la pensión para buscar a los chicos. Se internaron en el bosque (seh, los bosques la llevan), y buscaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Lo primero que encontraron fue a Chocolove, gravemente herido.

-¡Chocolove-kun!-exclamó la castaña mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Lyserg

-Estoy ben… ¡en serio!-respondió Chocolove- no se preocupen por mi¡mejor encuentren a Horohoro!

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Athena y Lyserg

-Él…-comenzó Chocolove de manera misteriosa- ¡nos esta atacando!

Athena no terminó de escuchar la explicación de Chocolove cuando salió corriendo en busca de los dos otros chicos.

Comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, para ver mejor. Sin embargo, no encontraba ni a Horohoro ni a Ren. Bajo de un árbol y comenzó a caminar. No se había dado cuenta de que se había internado en el corazón del bosque, y cuando reparo en ese detalle, se asusto.

La chica estaba prácticamente paralizada por el miedo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba sola. Comenzó a llorar, con las manos en sus ojos, mientras su llanto resonaba en el bosque.

La castaña continuó llorando, sola y sin consuelo. No se podía quedar ahí llorando, pero cuando pensaba levantarse, alguien la sujeto del hombro, provocando que Athena dejara escapar un grito que se escucho hasta donde estaba Anna y en los bosques de China.

Athena se volvió rápidamente, dispuesta a golpear a su "atacante", pero le sujetaron su mano. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a Horohoro, confundido, sujetándole su mano antes de que esta llegue a golpearle su rostro.

-¡Ho-Horo-kun!-exclamó ella

-¿Athena-chan?-dijo este soltándole la mano- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Tenía mucho miedo!-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Horohoro por el cuello

El chico Ainu volvió a adquirir ese tono rojo fuego en su rostro cuando la muchacha lo abrazo. No le dio tiempo para devolverle el abrazo, ya que cuando pensó en hacerlo, Athena ya lo había soltado.

-"demonios ¬¬"-pensó Horohoro, luego le dijo- nee¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Salimos con Lyserg-kun a buscarlos-le contó ella ya más tranquila- encontramos a Chocolove-kun y nos dijo que tú y Ren-sama estaban en peligro… pero termine perdiéndome

-¿Qué yo y Ren estábamos…?-repitió Horohoro, luego río- ¿qué le entendiste a Chocolove xD?

El Ainu le contó a Athena que lo que ellos estaban entrenando simplemente, y que Ren tenía que encontrarlos utilizando su poder espiritual, y que Ren solía ser exagero en los entrenamientos y que por eso el moreno estaba tan herido.

-Mou… y yo que tanto me preocupe-dijo esta enojada

-¿Por quién?

-Pues por Ren-sama y tú

-¿De quién estabas más preocupada¿Por el o por mi?

-Por los dos igual, supongo

Ella evitó la mirada negra del chico. Apoyo la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, acomodando tranquilamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su cabello. Con ese gesto femenino, Horohoro sonrío sonrojado. Al notar el silencio que se había creado entre los dos, Athena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a lo que comenzó a hablar.

-Lyserg-kun dice que la próxima piedra esta muy cerca

-¿Sí?-dijo este, acercándose a ella _disimuladamente_

-Emh… sí… y etto…-tartamudeaba ella, notando el poco disimulo del Usui

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó este para seguir conversando, mientras apoyaba _DISIMULADAMENTE_ su mano en el árbol que estaba la joven, acortando la distancia entre ellos

-Yo… sí, y… etto… Creo que Lyserg-kun va a ser el siguiente en pelear…-dijo esta para seguir la conversación, aunque estaba claro que lo único que quería era salir corriendo-

-Sí, esta bien, podrá vencerlo supongo-dijo Horohoro tranquilamente, como si eso lo hiciera todos los días

-S-Si, creo que sí-tartamudeo ella apunto de desmayarse cuando este se acercó aun más

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡No, nada!

La castaña bajo la mirada inmediatamente en cuanto este la miró. No podía sostener la mirada de Horohoro si se encontraba tan cerca de ella. ¡Estaban a menos de diez centímetros! Athena sentía como su rostro estaba ardiendo, y su corazón palpitando fuertemente.

El joven la llamo, esta no respondió. Con la mano que tenía libre, el Ainu tomo el mentón de la niña, levantando su rostro hacía el. Las mejillas de este estaban muy sonrojadas, algo que noto la castaña y se sonrojo aun más. Horohoro la miraba seriamente, directo a los ojos, mientras que ella miraba nerviosa hacía cualquier lado. Pronto, el peliazul la tomo por la cintura y la terminó por acercar a él. Luego de hacer eso cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de la chica cuidadosamente.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa por el atractivo rostro del chico tan cerca de él de ella, cada vez más… ahora sus labios se iban a rozar. Athena apretó con fuerza la camisa de Horohoro con sus manos y cerró los ojos para corresponderle. Los labios de los jóvenes estaban a menos de un centímetro, rozándose suavemente, cuando sin previo aviso, la castaña abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente, como si hubiese visto algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el ainu, abriendo los ojos

-Nada-se apresuro a contestar ella- pero… tenemos que volver

-¿Por qué?-pregunto este extrañado- Nadie nos esta apurando

-Yo quiero volver

Horohoro quedo frío al escuchar eso. ¿Que había echo mal? Tal vez fue demasiado directo, y quizás eso no le gustaba a ella. O simplemente, a la niña no le gustaba él. Horohoro retiro la mano de la cintura de Athena, algo que al parecer hizo poder al fin respirar bien a la chica, pero no se alejo de ella, aunque prefirió mirar el suelo ahora. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Athena también miro el suelo, sin apartarse del chico. Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ellos.

-Athena-chan, yo…-empezó este dispuesto a disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por ella

-¡Vamos!-dijo esta y lo tomo por la mano al momento en que comenzaba a correr

-¡Matte!-le dijo este mientras se dejaba guiar por ella

-Habrá más tiempo para _eso_

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron, ya estaban todos en la pensión, almorzando. Chocolove había sido curado un poco por Reverie, Ren también ya había llegado hacía un rato. No se molesto en mirar cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron, seguía concentrado en tomar su leche.

-¡Athena Ikimasu!-anunció la niña levantando un brazo

-Horohoro…-dijo este también levantando un brazo, luego lo bajo con rostro apenado- hay ya llegamos ¬¬

-¿Athena… Ikimasu?-pregunto Yoh con un pedazo de carne en la boca

-Significa "Aquí llego Athena"-explicó ella sentándose al lado del inglés

-¡¡No gabe duga ge Agena-cgan eg ga mag bogita!!-dijo Ryu comiendo como loco y con los ojos en forma de corazón

-¿T-Tú crees?-preguntó la trigueña apenada, sonriendo

-Sí…

Athena se sonrojo inmediatamente y miro de reojo a Horohoro. El chico no converso nada durante el almuerzo, al igual que Athena, quien solo se limitaba a mirar de reojo a Horohoro de vez en cuando. Athena suspiro luego de unos minutos, notando que el ambiente de pronto estaba muy callado, y volvió a levantar la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Ren.

-¿Nani?-pregunto esta al notar que la miraba

-Ya se levantaron todos-le dijo esta señalando a su alrededor

-¿Qué?

Ella miro alrededor y noto que efectivamente ya no había nadie en la mesa. Ren era el único sentado, frente a ella, al parecer esperándola ya que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Estas muy distraída-le dijo de la nada mientras se ponía de pie

-Sí… un poco-le dijo esta mirando el suelo

-Athena-la llamo minetras le daba la espalda

-Dime

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, apretando sus puños, pero la volvió a cerrar. Terminó por darle la espalda e irse caminando a su habitación.

-Nada

El chino llegó a su habitación caminando rápido, algo avergonzado. Cerró la puerta tras él, y se sentó en la cama. Saco su lanza y la comenzó a limpiar. Ver el brillo reflejado en su arma lo hacía calmarse.

-En que estupideces pienso…-dijo hablando solo- nah, no tengo que preocuparme por tonterías

El chico dejo de limpiar su arma, mirando el suelo con seriedad. Lo que le iba a decir a Athena, era preguntarle si había pasado algo entre ella y Horohoro. Primero cerró la boca por que se sorprendió así mismo que le importara eso, y luego la volvió a cerrar porque tal vez prefería no saber si había pasado algo. Ren frunció el ceño, y siguió limpiando su arma, con fastidio.

**++++ Donde Athena, en su habitación ++++**

La habitación de la niña estaba en completo silenció, y ella tendida en su cama con los brazos extendidos y con los ojos cerrados. A su lado su Edhilit la miraba carente de expresión alguna.

-Ren-chan…-llamo ella

-Dime

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Horo-kun… trato de besarme- en ese momento sus mejillas se tornaron con un rubor carmesí, recordando lo ocurrido con el Ainu

-¿Le correspondiste?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero¿No te gusta Horohoro-kun?

-Yo… sí… sí me gusta, pero…

-¿Ren-kun, verdad?

-No solo eso… ¿crees que debí besarlo? Creo que se molestó porque no lo hice

-¿Querías besarlo?

-No sé… supongo, tal vez. Horo-kun me gusta mucho y cuando estaba tan cerca me sentí muy feliz, pero… Ren-sama… yo pensé en él

-¿Justo en ese momento?

-Cuando cerré los ojos e iba a besarlo, Ren-sama apareció en mi mente de la nada, y por un segundo pensé que era él quien me tenía abrazada y no Horo-kun. Eso hizo que me apartara… no podía besarlo si pensaba en otro chico…

**++++ Donde Horohoro ++++**

El Ainu se encontraba fuera de la pensión, sentado en una banca, tirando piedras a un árbol. Ya estaba comenzando el atardecer, y el resplandor rojizo del sol parecía haberse concentrado en sus ojos, que brillaban melancólicamente. Suspiro como por quinta vez desde que había salido.

-¡¡Horohoro!!-lo llamo la voz de uno de sus amigos por la espalda

-¡¡AH!!-dijo este saltando y dándose la vuelta- ¡No hagas eso!

-jijiji, lo siento-le dijo Yoh sentandose a su lado- quería alegrarte

-¿Por qué?

-Te has pasado suspirando, además te ves triste¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, Yoh, no…-lo mira de pronto- sí¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A chicas

-No soy la persona más indicada, pero sí, pregunta

-¿Has tratado de besar a Anna-chan?

-Esa no es una pregunta sobre chicas, Horohoro, es una pregunta sobre mi relación n.nU

-Creo que eso fue un sí¿te correspondió?

-Porque no mejor me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber n.nUU

-De acuerdo. Si una chica no te corresponde un beso¿significa que no le gustas?

Entonces el menor de los Asakura comenzó a explicarle, diciéndole que no necesariamente no le gustaba si no le correspondió un beso. Le dijo que tal vez los nervios podían traicionarla, o que no le gustaba que la trataran de besar sin su consentimiento, o que simplemente no besaban a alguien que no era su novio.

-¿Sugieres que le debería pedir a Athe… digo ¬¬, que a una chica hay que pedirle que sea mi novia para eso?-le pregunto Horohoro después de la explicación del castaño

-Sí, algunas chicas son así… no puedo creer que yo te este dando consejos, Horohoro xD

-¿Qué¡Tienes razón! Para que demonios te pido ayuda ¬¬ -dijo este mientras se ponía de pie pero luego se vuelve hacía Yoh sonriéndole- aunque gracias, Yoh, me ayudaste mucho

Los ocho shamanes pagaron en la pensión y siguieron su camino, en busca de la cuarta piedra.

Lyserg al parecer se estaba preparando mentalmente para su batalla, ya que no hablo nada durante el camino y estaba muy concentrado.

Cuando llegaron a donde debería estar la piedra, la encontraron encima de plumas, de un color verde esmeralda, cautivadora. Los ocho shamanes se quedaron contemplando, hasta que escucharon una voz.

-Sean Bienvenidos

Una mujer apareció delante de ellos. Era hermosa y majestuosa, de largo cabello blanco, y ojos verdes iguales a los de la piedra. La mujer tenía un rostro amable, aunque al mismo tiempo era decidido. Esta se presentó como Eruda, y Lyserg inmediatamente dijo que pelearía con ella.

El chico se saco su abrigo e hizo su posesión inmediatamente, con el péndulo que le había regalado Jeanne. Lyserg se estaba preparando para atacar, cuando Eruda ya lo ataco primero por la espalda. La mujer no dejaba de atacar a Lyserg, una y otra vez, el cual estaba sorprendido. Lyserg se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y se confió, luego comenzó a atacarla, recordando que la mujer no era humana. Lyserg hizo la posesión de segundo grado, agregando una especie de reloj de diamante. Su posesión se hizo muy grande, luego la hizo pequeña y era muy poderosa. Eruda, como era de esperarse, se detuvo antes de que alguien cayera.

-Es suficiente-anunció esta

-¿En serio?-preguntó el inglés, sin bajar su posesión

-Muchas felicidades-dijo ella ofreciéndole la piedra- te la ganaste

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, buena suerte –terminó por sonreírle dulcemente

Lyserg miró la piedra en sus manos, y esta respondió brillando de una manera hermosa y fascinante. Athena lo único que quería era tocarla, pero Lyserg se la guardo en su abrigo, como un tesoro.

**FIN CAPITULO 9

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!! Ohayo lectores! Espero les haya gustado el noveno capitulo ! Hubo solo líos amorosos con el pobre trio amoroso que he creado muajaja ¬w¬ xD habra mas sorpresa, esperen el décimo capitulo n.n!


	10. Mi Sama

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-Es suficiente-anunció esta_

_-¿En serio?-preguntó el inglés, sin bajar su posesión_

_-Muchas felicidades-dijo ella ofreciéndole la piedra- te la ganaste_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, buena suerte –terminó por sonreírle dulcemente_

_Lyserg miró la piedra en sus manos, y esta respondió brillando de una manera hermosa y fascinante. Athena lo único que quería era tocarla, pero Lyserg se la guardo en su abrigo, como un tesoro.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 10: Mi sama…**

Athena despertó en medio de la noche con mucho frío. Esta vez tuvieron que dormir al aire libre en medio de la carretera. La fogata se había apagado, y Athena estaba tiritando. La chica se acerco más a la fogata, miró a ambos lados comprobando que estaban dormidos, y estiró su brazo. De la palma de la mano de la niña salió una ráfaga de fuego que volvió a encender la fogata.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó una voz a su lado

-¡Ah!-exclamó esta- ¡Re-Ren-sama¿Estabas despierto?

-Claro que sí-le dijo este seriamente- yo no duermo cuando estamos al aire libre¿qué fue eso?

-Etto… puedo manipular y crear fuego-contestó ella sonrojada

-¿En serio?

Athena levanto la palma de su mano y de ella salio una llama roja, flameando al viento. Athena cerró su puño y la flama desapareció. Ren estaba sorprendido, y se sentó junto a ella. El chino estiro sus manos, para calentarlas en el fuego.

-¿También tenías frío?-pregunto ella

-Un poco-contestó este para no demostrar que si tenía bastante frío

-Yo tirito de frío-dijo esta abrazándose a sí misma

Ren la miro unos segundos de reojo, antes de volver a mirar el fuego. Estuvieron en silencio, mirando la fogata, como se hacía grande. La chica miro de reojo a Ren, luego volvió a mirar la fogata suspirando.

Se sentía tan extraña al lado del ahora… Incluso tenía el impulso de acercarse más a él, solo para sentirlo a su lado. Pero no podía... ¿como iba a hacerlo si hace tan solo hace tres días que Horohoro había tratado de besarla? De pronto, Athena se dio cuenta de que ya no tiritaba, y noto que en sus hombros estaba el abrigo de Ren. Miro al chico y este ya le había dado la espalda, acostado.

-Arigato, Ren-sama-le dijo esta sonriendo

-Ya duérmete-le contestó él dándose la vuelta

-Hai…-le dijo esta bajando triste la mirada- _"¿porqué Ren-sama es tan tierno y frío a la vez…?"_

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ren mirándola de reojo

-¡Nada!

-Ya dime, qué pasa

-Es que… nah, olvídalo

Ren se quedo mirando a la chica, mientras ella estaba más interesada en mirar sus pies que el rostro del chino. Cuando decidió levantar la cara, Ren estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Siempre que terminamos una conversación, tú pones una cara triste-le dijo él analizando la situación-¿por qué?

-Eso es porque…-comenzó esta, sin querer decirle la verdad pero no podía mentirle- solo es que a veces eres muy frío con lo que dices…

-¿Frío?-repitió el chino levantado una ceja

-Sí bueno…

-¡Pero si te acabo de pasar mi abrigo!-exclamó sin poder contenerse, frunciendo el ceño- ¿qué tiene eso de frío?

-Espera¡Me estas malinterpretando!-dijo ella rápidamente

-No, parece que tú eres la que no entiende nunca nada –le dijo enfadado

-¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti?-le pregunto al darse cuenta del enojo del chino

-Nada

Ren se volvió a dar la vuelta, para quedarse así definitivamente. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a esa niña? Él le había puesto su abrigo para ser amable¿y ella le dice que es frío¡No podía entenderla! Y por eso no terminaría de agradarle… "_Eres muy frío con lo que dices_" ¿Con lo qué decía? Recordó que le había dicho "ya duérmete", pero ese era su tono habitual… y cuando él hablaba no solía preocuparse del verdadero significado de sus palabras o el tono brusco que usaba. Pero no podía haberse sentido mal por eso… ¿o si?

A veces le costaba recordar que era una chica, y muy llorona por cierto, aprovechó de pensar el chico. Finalmente el ojidorado abrió los ojos para hablar nuevamente con ella, se volvió, pero esta también le había dado la espalda.

-¿Estás despierta?-le pregunto de donde estaba, sin tener respuesta

El chino no insistió una segunda vez y se volvió a acostar cerrando los ojos tranquilamente. Athena, dándole la espalda, mantenía los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

—— **Al otro día —— **

Cuando recién había comenzado a amanecer, Athena ya estaba despierta, pero a penas podía abrir los ojos ya que no había conseguido dormir bien por culpa del chino. Ella no abrió los ojos, y escuchó las voces de los shamanes hablando.

-Bien, Lyserg,-dijo Yoh al inglés- ¿Dónde esta la próxima piedra?

-Pues…-comenzó el inglés viendo su péndulo- llegaríamos dentro de cuatro días aproximadamente

-Vaya, no es tanto-dijo Ren en medio de un bostezo

-¿No dormiste bien?-le pregunto Horohoro a su lado

-No, no pude conciliar el sueño-contestó este con fastidio

-Tal vez eso fue porque tuvo una mala conversación con Athena-chan-dijo de pronto Fausto, despreocupado

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo el chino y el Ainu

-¿Qué conversabas con ella?-le pregunto inmediatamente el peliazul

-A ti que te importa-respondió desafiante

-Vamos, chibi-suke, -animo Ryu a un lado del chino- ¿qué le decías a la linda Athena-chan?

-¡Que les importa a ustedes!-exclamó Ren, ya más que enfadado por no dejarlo tener vida privada

-Déjenlo tranquilo,-dijo Yoh de pronto, tratando de calmar la situación- no es un pecado conversar ¿verdad?

-Pero si con ella-aseguró Horohoro de manera posesiva

-¿Acaso es tuya?-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No dije eso!-espetó apresuradamente el Usui, luego agregó.- ¡pero tampoco es tuya!

-Quien quiere que sea mía, no seas tarado-le dijo Ren- que yo sepa, no tiene dueño, no es un objeto, así que cualquiera puede conversar con ella

Ya ajenos a la discusión, Lyserg, Yoh, Chocolove, Fausto y Ryu estaban apartados mirando atentamente la pelea de ambos chicos. Era algo absolutamente normal, la diferencia de esta discusión con las otras, era que esta vez era por una persona.

-Sabía que esto pasaría algún día-le dijo Lyserg a los demás en un susurro

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Chocolove aun mirando a sus compañeros de equipo

-Que se pelearan por Athena-chan-respondió Yoh con una risita

-¿A chibi-suke le gusta Athena-chan?-pregunto sorprendido Ryu

-¿Le gusta?-repitió Fausto también algo sorprendido

-No sé si le gusta, ya saben lo antisocial que es Ren-dijo Lyserg, pensando un momento- pero algo pasa, eso es seguro

Dejaron de hablar para concentrarse nuevamente en la discusión de sus amigos, ya que estaban llegando a la parte realmente interesante. Athena estaba de espaldas hacía ellos, aun con los ojos cerrados pero escuchando atentamente, de repente reía ante lo posesivo que podía ser el chico Ainu y como se enfadada el chino ante eso.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le dijo Ren de pronto al ainu

-A ti ella no te interesa-le dijo como si realmente supiese lo que piensa Ren- ¿así que por me discutes?

-No, no me interesa, pero si me interesara…-dijo el chino que se sorprendió hasta el con eso último- no podrías saberlo

-Claro que sí-le dijo el ainu- ¡la tratas muy mal!

-¿Desde cuando la trato mal?-pregunto el otro, ofendido

-¡Tú siempre tratas con frialdad a Athena-chan y ni siquiera te das cuenta!-le dijo Horohoro apunto a Ren con un gran dedo índice xD- ¡Y tanto que ella se preocupa por ti!

-¡Yo nunca la he tratado mal!-mintió Ren, al momento en que recordaba todas las veces que le había gritado a la niña xD

-¡Siempre la tratas mal! Pero dejemos de discutir y mejor admites que no te interesa y así todos…-dijo Horohoro pero fue interrumpido por su compañero

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que me interesa?-le dijo este solo para seguirlo desafiando

Un momento de silenció se creó en el ambiente. De pronto, Yoh saludo con un "hola" a alguien detrás de los dos jóvenes protagonistas de la discusión. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a quien había saludado el castaño, encontrándose con la castaña mirando sorprendida la escena.

Todos volvieron a hacer un silencio sepulcral.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!!-exclamaron inmediatamente Ren y Horohoro, enojados, al momento en que la señalaban- ¿¡ESTABAS DESPIERTA!?

-¿Cuándo?-dijo esta mientras se tallaba un ojo y creaba un bostezo

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante la reacción de la chica. Ren se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, enojado, y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse de la vista de los shamanes. Athena se levantó y lo siguió con la mirada, algo que Horohoro notó.

Ryu preparó nuevamente el desayuno, y todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, sin mencionar palabra alguna sobre la discusión hace unos cuantos minutos.

De pronto, la chica sintió una extraña presencia, y se quedo paralizada. Era una sensación escalofriante, que la dejo helada. Miro a los demás, y nadie pareció notarlo, ya que seguían comiendo normalmente. El Edhilit de Athena apareció tras ella, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Esta la llamo pero su espíritu no respondió y sin que ella lo hubiese ordenado, se fusionaron y crearon el arma de Athena. Esta estaba diferente, ya que ahora tenía unas extrañas marcas.

-¡Ren-chan!-llamó ella al arma

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yoh pero fue ignorado por la castaña

-¡Deja a tu _pledger_ ahora, Reverie!-ordenó Athena mientras todos se preguntaban que demonios significará "pledger"

De pronto la niña miró en dirección al lugar por donde se había ido el chino, y luego dirigió su vista hacía los shamanes, quienes le preguntaron que pasaba. Ella les dijo que se quedarán ahí, les mencionó algo sobre una _falsa reacción_ y un _pledger falso_, para luego irse corriendo junto con su arma.

Por más que decía el nombre de su Edhilit, esta no contestaba. Cada vez que avanzaba, la presencia se hacía más poderosa, y significa que debía estar cerca. Cuando llego, Ren estaba en el suelo, al parecer inconciente.

-¡Ren-sama!-llamo esta mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- nee…Ren-sama… ¡Ren-sama!

Pero Ren no le contestaba, sacudió al chico por el hombro, pero este seguía sin reaccionar. Athena comenzó a asustarse, aunque Ren no estaba muerto. De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba tras suyo, y se volvió rápidamente. Se encontró con un hombre de largo cabello morado, y ojos rojo fuego. Su tez era algo morena, y vestía un traje de combate. Tenía un arma en su pierna, muy extraña.

-Un Edhilit…-reconoció inmediatamente Athena- ¿qué demonios le hiciste a ese espíritu?

-Ah, veo que tu también usas uno-dijo el hombre- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Tú no usas un Edhilit-le dijo ella enojada- ¡esa arma es falsa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No hiciste un contrato con ese espíritu¡eres un pledger falso! Por tú culpa todos los que tenemos un contrato con un Edhilit estamos así ahora

El sujeto seguía sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le hablaba Athena, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No tardó en atacar al hombre, haciendo que perdiera su reacción.

Cuando el arma cayó al suelo, se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo una chica desmayada de cabello azul marino recogido en dos largas trenzas, y ojos violetas. En la mano izquierda de la chica, estaba la marca que la reconocía como Edhilit. El arma de Athena también se desvaneció, y en su lugar apareció Reverie, con aspecto cansado.

Athena y Reverie se dirigieron hacía donde estaba el Edhilit desmayado. Reverie le toco su marca, y la chica abrió los ojos. Una vez que abrió estos, miró con sorpresa a ambas chicas, luego reconoció casi inmediatamente al Edhilit de Athena.

-¿Reverie Metherlence?-pregunto esta, aunque estaba segura de lo que decía

-¿Cómo me conoces?-le preguntó Reverie

-¡¡Eres un Edhilit legendario!!-contestó esta inclinándose un poco- mi nombre es Tiriel¡es un placer conocerla, Reverie-sama!

Athena le preguntó a la Edhilit llamada Tiriel el porque había reaccionado con un sujeto como ese, ella le contestó porque nunca había hecho el contrato con un humano y que no sabía que ese hombre no sabía hacer un conjuro. Mientras platicaban, Athena fue tomada por los brazos y levantada por Grayarts, quien se había despertado. Athena comenzó a gritar, asustada.

-¡¡Ignorante ceso de bambú, suéltame!!-le ordenó Athena enfadada

-¿No eres tan valiente ahora, verdad niña?-le dijo el hombre riendo maliciosamente

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!

La chica se dispuso a pegarle un codazo al hombre, pero antes de hacerlo, este la soltó y volvió a caer desmayado. Athena cayó al suelo, y cuando cayó Grayarts, vio a Ren detrás de él, con su puño levantado.

-¡Ren-sama!-llamó esta acercándose a él- ¡Estas vivo!

-Claro que estoy vivo ¬¬-dijo este rodando los ojos- ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Una falsa reacción-contestó ella mirando a Tiriel

-Sí, lo sabía –dijo Ren también mirando al Edhilit- cuando me encontré con ese sujeto y vi las marcas en su arma, supe que no hizo un contrato con ese Edhilit

Mientras platicaban, de la nada, Tiriel se lanzó encima de Ren al divisarlo, diciendo que sería su pledger de ahora en adelante. Athena estaba perpleja viendo la escena, luego se comenzó a enfadar sin motivo aparente.

-¡No te me pegues!-le ordenó Ren, sonrojado, mientras estaba siendo abrazado por el Edhilit

-¡¡Eres tan lindo!!-le dijo Tiriel dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿¡QUÉ!?-contestó este totalmente rojo de pies a cabezas, y entonces miró a la chica- ¡Ayúdame!

-Arréglatelas solo-le dijo Athena algo enojada, sin poder contenerse y saber porque estaba molesta- creo que se ven bonitos

-¡¡Oye, espera!!-le dijo Ren enojado mientras veía que la niña se alejaba caminado rápidamente- ¡¡Athena, Athena¡No me dejes aquí!

Athena siguió caminando enojada, Reverie se había quedado mirando la escena, al parecer divertida. La castaña caminaba rápido, algo enojada. ¿Quien demonios se creía esa Edhilit para ser tan lanzada?

-Pero que rayos estoy pensando…-dijo para sí Athena mientras se detenía, mirando el suelo con tristeza- dije que no me iba a decidir por ninguno de los dos y… pero… ¿por qué estoy enojada?

"Tal vez estoy celosa" pensó esta. Ante ese último pensamiento, río para sí. Ella sabía que era muy celosa, o al menos siempre lo había sido con sus hermanos y amigos, pero significa que era porque realmente quería a esa persona… pero eso quería decir que…

-¡¡OE!!-llamó una voz tras ella, haciendo que esa saltara

-¡¡AH!!-exclamó la joven dándose la vuelta- ¡No me asustes así!!

-¿Por qué me dejaste ahí?-le pregunto enojado el chino- ¿qué diablos te pasa ¬¬?

-Pero si era solo un Edhilit,-le dijo esta con las manos atrás de su cabeza- ¿qué te iba a hacer?

-Nada, aparte de acosarme

-¿Dónde esta, por cierto?

-No sé, se quedo con Ren-chan

-¿¡EH!? Mi querida Ren-chan no esta aquí T-T Y me ha dejado sola con Ren-sama ¬¬

-¿Qué significa eso ¬¬?

-Es una broma, Ren-sama n.n

Ren la quedo mirando unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, contemplando la linda sonrisa de la niña. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, decidido a preguntar algo que hacía un bien tiempo quería preguntarle.

-Nee…-comenzó el chino- ¿Por qué me sigues llamando Ren-sama ¬¬? _"Aunque me gusta como lo dice…"_

-¿No te gusta?-le preguntó ella con tristeza

-N-no es eso-dijo este, preguntándose si acaso ella había leído su mente- Es solo que… bueno, no soy tan importante como para que me digas "sama"

-¿Tú crees que no eres importante?-volvió a preguntar esta

-Claro que soy importante, soy el gran Tao Ren, el mejor del mundo y el futuro Shaman King –dijo este arrogantemente- pero a lo que voy es que para ti no debería serlo más que los demás

-¿Quién te digo eso?-preguntó una vez más ella

-Pues…-tartamudeo este sin encontrar respuesta y sin saber a donde quería llegar ella

-Sí eres muy importante para mí

El corazón del chino se aceleró bruscamente al escuchar eso, mientras sentía un calor en sus mejillas. Athena también se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Athena y Ren se quedaron mirando sonrojados, antes de que Athena apartara bruscamente la mirada del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto este de pronto

-Nada, -contestó ella de manera cortante- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me miras tal vez

La chica se sonrojo aun más, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, ya que si lo hacía, no sabía que podía pasar después. Ren la seguía mirando directamente, algo sonrojado. Athena ya lo decidió, no le gustaría ninguno de ellos, porque Horohoro y Ren eran amigos. Era obvio que a Horohoro ella le gustaba, pero a Ren… no sabía, es decir no estaba segura, y no iba a preguntarle.

-¿A quién quieres?-pregunto de la nada el chino

-¿Qué?

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que Ren se le había acercado y que estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Que a quien quieres –repitió el chino

-Como… pues yo…-comenzó ella tratando de disimular- a mis hermanos, a mi prima, a As…

-No juegues –la cortó este rodando los ojos- sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo

-¿Pero por qué preguntas?-le pregunto ella sin entender

-Porque a Horohoro le gustas, eso ya lo sabes y ya hablamos de eso también-le dijo este seriamente- no quiero que juegues con él

-No estoy jugando con él

-Pero le gustas-insistió el chino

-Bue-bueno…-tartamudeo ella, entonces levantó levemente la vista hacía al chino- Ren-sama… ¿Y a ti?

Parecía que esa pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, ya que se ensancharon un poco sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaba nervioso y decidió continuar con esa charla en vez de huir como siempre lo hacía cuando no quería contestar algo de ese tipo.

-¿Tú que piensas?-le dijo este

-No sé…-respondió esta- ¿cómo quieres que sepa?

-¿Contestaras mi pregunta?

-¿Y tú la mía?

-Parece que ninguno de los dos contestará ninguna pregunta-dijo Ren sonriendo

-No, parece que no…-le sonríe también

La chica apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Ren, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Podía escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón del chino, eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

Ren, sorprendido, movió un poco sus brazos, luego los dejo quieto. El chino cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomo a Athena por los hombros, para abrazarla. Los dos se quedaron ahí, abrazados y sonriendo tiernamente. Athena no podía creer que estuviese tan tranquila, nunca se había sentido así. Ren hubiese querido quedarse ahí con ella y no tener que volver con los demás, menos donde Horohoro.

Los dos Edhilit aparecieron de pronto interrumpiéndolos, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separan inmediatamente, nerviosos. Una vez ahí, Tiriel nuevamente se lanzó encima del chino, abrazándolo por el cuello. Athena volvió a fruncir el ceño y se fue caminando otra vez a paso lento.

Ren le grito pero ella no le hizo caso. Luego tomó en brazos a Tiriel y se levantó, luego la dejo en el suelo junto a Reverie. Ren corrió y alcanzo a Athena.

-¿No me digas que te enojaste?-le pregunto el chino algo divertido, aunque también estaba molesto

-¡Claro que no!-le respondió esta- No tengo motivos para estar enojada

-Acéptalo, estas celosa porque ya no eres la única chica que puede abrazar al gran Tao Ren

-¿¡QUÉ¡Eres un vanidoso!

Ambos seguían discutiendo solo por diversión ya que realmente ninguno de los dos estaba enojado. Athena reía ante el enorme ego del chino, y este por primera vez estaba divirtiéndose con su propio ego tan altísimo.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a donde estaban los demás. Horohoro corrió hacía donde estaba la pareja mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Cuando este les hablo, ninguno de los dos lo miró.

-¡Athena-chan!-exclamó Ryu corriendo hacía la trigueña

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Lyserg

-Puee a mi me interesa saber que es un pledger-dijo Chocolove

-Pues… Pledger es una persona que ha hecho un contrato con un Edhilit-explicó Athena

-¿Contrato?-repitió Yoh sin entender

-Se refiere a las personas que han reaccionado de una manera correcta-contestó Ren

-¿Y quién fue el que hizo una falsa reacción, como tu dijiste?-pregunto Horohoro a la niña, quien no lo miro

-Un hombre ordinario que quería convertirse en Shaman King

-¿Y tú que hacías ahí?-le pregunto el Ainu ahora a Ren, que tampoco lo miro

-Me encontré con ellos por casualidad

-"Lo sabía, ninguno de los dos me mira… eso significa que…"-pensó Horohoro, enfadado

El Ainu les dio la espalda a los dos, caminando. Athena y Ren se miraron de reojo, algo preocupados. Luego, decidieron seguir viajando.

**Fin del capitulo 10

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!!! Ohayoo lectorcillos n.n! Espero les haya gustado el décimo capitulo de mi fics! Esta vez no hubo pelea contra los hijos de los grandes espíritus, en vez de eso, Athena y Ren se estan confuendiendo aun mas xD Y Horohoro más enojado que nunca… que pasara en el sigiente capitulo O?


	11. La nueva Aldea Apache

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¡Athena-chan!-exclamó Ryu corriendo hacía la trigueña_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Lyserg_

_-Puee a mi me interesa saber que es un pledger-dijo Chocolove_

_-Pues… Pledger es una persona que ha hecho un contrato con un Edhilit-explicó Athena_

_-¿Contrato?-repitió Yoh sin entender_

_-Se refiere a las personas que han reaccionado de una manera correcta-contestó Ren_

_-¿Y quién fue el que hizo una falsa reacción, como tu dijiste?-pregunto Horohoro a la niña, quien no lo miro_

_-Un hombre ordinario que quería convertirse en Shaman King_

_-¿Y tú que hacías ahí?-le pregunto el Ainu ahora a Ren, que tampoco lo miro_

_-Me encontré con ellos por casualidad_

_-"Lo sabía, ninguno de los dos me mira… eso significa que…"-pensó Horohoro, enfadado_

_El Ainu les dio la espalda a los dos, caminando. Athena y Ren se miraron de reojo, algo preocupados. Luego, decidieron seguir viajando.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 11: **La nueva Aldea Apache

La quinta piedra era de un color naranjo suave y tierno. Yoh peleó contra Byzon, el Hijo de los Grandes Espíritus, que tenía una personalidad muy distraída a diferencia de los demás, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser muy fuerte. Yoh no tuvo necesidad tampoco de realizar la posesión de segundo grado, y no le costo mucho trabajo vencer a su oponente, quien le otorgo la piedra como si nada. El las manos de Yoh, brillo de una manera increíble, algo que lo fascino.

El otro Hijo de los Grandes Espíritus, fue una mujer muy alegre y risueña, de nombre Riria. Chocolove quiso pelear contra ella (aunque Ryu también quería), y se sorprendieron al ver lo mucho que había mejorado el moreno. La posesión de segundo grado de Chocolove era muy grande, y no la disminuyo, pero logró vencer a Riria. La piedra de color café oscuro brillo en las manos de Chocolove, quien reía junto con la Hija de los Grandes Espíritus.

La séptima piedra, era cuidada por un hombre llamado Orfas, que era serio y calculador. Fausto peleó contra él, y no le costo mucho trabajo vencerlo, aunque de todas formas tuvo que realizar una posesión de segundo grado. Orfas le entrego la piedra verde claro a Fausto, quien se mostró interesado en analizarla cuando esta brillo en sus manos.

Ryu fue el último en conseguir la octava piedra, aunque le costo trabajo. Peleo contra un hombre de nombre Yue. Ryu hizo su posesión de segundo grado casi inmediatamente, con dificultades, pero gano la batalla. Yue le lanzo la piedra de color morado oscuro a Ryu, la cual costo que brillara en las manos de Ryu, pero brillo (rayos xD).

Los Shamanes estaban durmiendo en una cabaña, pensando que al día siguiente juntarían las ocho piedras para ir a la Aldea Apache. Ryu se durmió de inmediato, agotado, al igual que todos los demás. Athena había salido hace ya mucho rato, diciendo que quería ir a caminar, se notaba muy nerviosa. Solo Horohoro y Ren estaban despiertos.

-¿No tienes sueño?-le pregunto Horohoro no en su tono normal, si no que molesto

-No¿y tú?-le pregunto el chino tranquilamente

-No, espero a Athena-contestó el Ainu clavando su mirada en el chino- ¿y tú?

-Nah, solo no puedo conciliar el sueño-dijo Ren sinceramente

-"Seguramente me esta mintiendo"-pensó Horohoro mientras se ponía de pie- la iré a buscar

-Si la sigues persiguiendo no conseguirás nada-le dijo finalmente Ren con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo digo, nada importante

-Oye¿paso algo entre tú y ella el otro día?

-Define _"algo"_

Horohoro comenzaba a impacientarse con la irritante y burlona sonrisa de Ren. No era costumbre del chino seguir una conversación tan vaga como esa, pero no podía evitar divertirse hacer enojar al Ainu con estupideces como esas.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, supongo que no eres tan tonto ¿verdad?-le dijo Horohoro

-Es que has estado muy paranoico estos días-contestó Ren serenamente

-No lo soy, solo que ustedes no disimulan muy bien-le dijo el peliazul

-Por favor ¿de qué hablas? No te comportes más tonto de lo normal y mejor ve a buscarla, que es lo mejor o único que sabes hacer

El Ainu salió de la cabaña, dejando a Ren sonriendo. Horohoro estaba muy enojado, sabía que había pasado algo entre Athena y Ren pero… ¿que era? No estaba seguro, su imaginación volaba y volaba, hasta llego a pensar que Ren trato de besarla y Athena si le correspondió. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo enfadar tanto, que golpeo un árbol que estaba cerca de él con su puño. La castaña apreció tras ese árbol, asustada. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos.

-¿Horo-kun, qué pasa?-le pregunto esta por fin para romper el silencio

-So-solo había venido a buscarte-le contestó este algo nervioso- te tardabas mucho

-Ah… arigato-le dijo esta sonriendo amablemente- bueno, vamos entonces, ya estaba por regresar

La chica comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado de Horohoro, pero antes de que siguiera avanzando, el Ainu la tomo por el brazo para voltearla hacía él.

-¿Por qué me estas evitando?-le pregunto directamente el chico

-Yo no te evitó-mintió ella seriamente

-Claro que sí-le aseguró este, apretando la muñeca de la chica- Desde que tú y Ren volvieron juntos, ambos me evitan

-No seas paranoico, no ha pasado nada… _"de todos modos… no le debo explicaciones a nadie…"_

El Ainu se comenzó a acercar a Athena, pero esta dio un paso atrás. Horohoro se paralizó al notar que esta se alejaba, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Se alejaba de él inconcientemente, quizás porque no quería que pasara algo entre ellos. Pero... ¿porque no quería? Horohoro le gustaba o... ¿o ya no? Athena bajo la mirada, sintiéndose incomoda con la presencia del chico. Horohoro la miro seriamente.

-Athena-chan, perdóname…-dijo este inclinando levemente su cabeza

-¿Por qué?-pregunto esta sin comprender

-Por lo de la _otra vez_

Ambos sabían a que se refería el chico, y se sonrojaron bruscamente al recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque. La verdad, Horohoro no estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, pero pensaba que ella estaba enojada por eso. Athena no estaba enojada, solo estaba confundida y por eso no se atrevía a mirar al chico a los ojos.

-No estoy enojada, Horo-kun-le dijo ella para tratar de calmarlo

-Entonces...-comenzó el chico algo ilusionado- ¿Porque no me correspondiste?

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir rápidamente, nerviosos. Athena odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas, prefería no contestarlas para no tener que herir a nadie. No podía decirle que no le había correspondido porque pensó en Ren, no quería provocar que Horohoro se enfadara con un amigo.

-Eso fue porque...-dijo ella tratando de pensar en algo.- Pues etto... tu no eres mi novio, eres solo mi amigo¿verdad?

-_"Entonces Yoh tenía razón..."_-pensó Horohoro antes de hablare a la chica decidido.- Athena-chan... entonces, tu quieres ser mi...

Antes de que Horohoro pudiese terminar la frase (para alivio de Athena), una luz salió de la cabaña en la que estaban todos los shamanes. Athena y Horohoro se miraron y luego corrieron hacía la cabaña. Cuando entraron, vieron a todos los shamanes despiertos, mirado la luz, que provenía de las ocho piedras. Por accidente, Chocolove había reunido todas las piedras. La luz desapareció y en su lugar apreció un ser extraño, moreno, una criatura horrible…

-¡¡OYE!!-dijo Kalim, interrumpiendo mi narración ¬¬- Suficiente descripción

-Lo siento-contesté xD- yo solo narro la historia, no la escribo

-Me tendrán que aumentar el sueldo por recibir estos insultos

-¿Te pegan?-preguntaron todos los shamanes sorprendidos

-¡Es una mega injusticia!-dijo Ryu indignado como Señora gorda un ascensor que se acababa de parar

-¡Cállense!-dijo Athena- no critiquen a la autora ¬w¬

-Nos estamos desviando del tema n.n-dije mientras leía "El paraíso del Coqueteo", digo, mientras trataba de seguir la historia- Kalim, no hagas caso de lo que escribo, y no me culpes ¬¬

¡¡Una criatura tan fea!! Que todos los shamanes se asustaron al verla. Kalim estaba delante de ellos, con las ocho piedras en sus pies.

-¿Kalim¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Horohoro ya que fue el primero en tratar de seguir la historia

-Ya que han reunido las ocho piedras, entonces pueden ir a la Aldea Apache-explicó Kalim

-¿Y dónde esta?-pregunto Fausto

-Justo detrás de mi

Una puerta grande como esa que esta en el cielo apareció detrás de Kalim, quien se veía realmente aterrador con una linterna barata debajo de él.

-¿O sea que si cruzamos esa puerta etaremos en la Aldea de los Apaches?-pregunto Chocolove

Ante la afirmación de Kalim, los shamanes entraron rápidamente en el portal.

Una vez que todos los shamanes entraron, la puerta tras ellos se cerró. Contemplaron el lugar, era un pueblo muy parecido a la antigua Aldea Apache, solo que esta tenía más tiendas de recuerdos que tenían anuncios como "¡Compre aquí!" o "¡Los mejores recuerditos aquí!", y cosas por el estilo.

Los Shamanes pudieron notar que no eran los únicos que habían conseguido llegar, de hecho, ya había bastantes Shamanes, entre ellos muchos que conocían o ubicaban. El equipo del Hielo estaba, el equipo de Arabia, etc. Entonces… un grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos…

-¡¡¡ATHENA!!!

De pronto alguien se lanzó encima de la espalda de Athena, abrazándola por el cuello. Era una chica muy atractiva de su edad, de cabello corto hasta el cuello, liso y de color celeste. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color dorado oscuro. Usaba un peto negro, y un jeans azul con unas botas negras, y encima un abrigo largo de color morado claro. En su cuello tenía un collar con una cruz, y en su brazo un tatuaje de una serpiente. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Athena en estado de shock siendo estrujada por la otra chica.

-¡¡Asuka!!-exclamó Athena cuando se dio la vuelta- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!?

-Te engañe ¿verdad?-contestó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa- Te dije que no participaría en esta tontería¡pero ya ves! Sí lo hice xD

Los shamanes se acercaron a las dos chicas y Athena presentó a la peliceleste como su mejor amiga y que respondía al nombre de Asuka Langley, proveniente de Alemania, criada en Estados Unidos y vivía en Japón xD.

-Nee, Athena-llamó la chica llamada Asuka- haremos equipo juntas ¿cierto?

-¡Hai!-contestó esta como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo- pero nos falta un integrante…

-¿Y dónde conseguiremos otro?-pregunto la chica de las tres nacionalidades xD

-mmm… ¡Ya sé!-dijo la castaña acercándose a Lyserg- nee Lyserg-kun¿quieres ser con nosotras?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el inglés

-Yoh-kun, Fausto-san, Ryu-san son un equipo, Ren-sama, Horo-kun y Chocolove-kun son otro-dijo esta enumerando a los chicos con sus dedos- ¿Tú no tienes equipo?

-Bueno yo… -comenzó el inglés para luego sonreírles-esta bien, seré con ustedes n.n

Ambas chicas se situaron a ambos lados del inglés y lo abrazaron tiernamente, mientras este sonreía sonrojado dejándose querer por las jóvenes. Horohoro se cruzó de brazos, murmurado algo como "que suerte tiene el inglesito ¬¬" a lo que inmediatamente Ryu acordó con él.

De pronto Yoh se dio cuenta de que había otra presencia entre ellos, y miro dentro de un barril.

-¡Silver!-llamó el castaño descubriendo al Apache- ¿qué haces ahí?

-No… ¿no esta Anna-chan con ustedes verdad?-pregunto Silver mirando a todos lados

-No seas payaso, claro que no-dijo Horohoro rodando los ojos

-Bien, vengo a informarles donde estarán sus habitaciones-explicó Silver ya más tranquilo

-Que bien, muero de sueño –bosteza-

Athena se situó en frente de Apache para preguntarle por su representante, a lo que el contestó que no tenía idea. Pero de pronto un chico apareció frente a Athena y Asuka. Era un joven vestido igual que Silver, con el cabello largo y azul marino, y los ojos violetas. Tenía un rostro muy atractivo, y era joven para ser un Apache (era como de la edad de Nichrome)

-Me alegra verlas bien, chicas-dijo el apache llamado Kaoru- esta es su habitación –le entrega un papel a Lyserg

-Y esta es la de ustedes-dijo Silver dándole un papel a Yoh

-Aquí la última-dijo ahora Kalim entregándole un papel a Ren

-Bien, nuestra habitación esta por allá-indico Lyserg una dirección

-Y la de nosotros por este lado-dijo Ren señalando la dirección contraria

-Nosotros estamos cerca de Lyserg-kun n.n-dijo Yoh señalando cerca del inglés

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Athena despidiéndoos de todos con la mano

-¡¡A dormir!!-dijo Asuka tomando de la mano a Lyserg y Athena arrastrándolos por el suelo

-¿Esa niña esta un poco loca o no?-comentó Horohoro algo sorprendido

-Yo creo que se parece un poco a Athena-chan n.n-dijo Yoh entre una risa

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Ren viéndo como la pobre Athena estaba inconciente ya xD- Bueno, ella es un poco rara, pero la otra chica esta loca ¬¬

Todos coincidieron que Asuka, con todo lo bonita que era, era más loca que todas sus cualidades juntas. Finalmente se fueron a sus habitaciones para esperar el día siguiente.

**FIN CAPITULO 11**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!! Wii finalmente llegaron a la Aldea Apache los tarugos xD! Dijo nuestros lindos shamanitos n.n!! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo xD Y les presente a mi mejor amiga que realmente se llama Josefina y si, esta loca ¬¬ Lean el siguiente capitulo y plis dejen reviews, bye bye n.n!


	12. ¿¡Comprometidos?

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-Bien, nuestra habitación esta por allá-indico Lyserg una dirección_

_-Y la de nosotros por este lado-dijo Ren señalando la dirección contraria_

_-Nosotros estamos cerca de Lyserg-kun n.n-dijo Yoh señalando cerca del inglés_

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Athena despidiéndoos de todos con la mano_

_-¡¡A dormir!!-dijo Asuka tomando de la mano a Lyserg y Athena arrastrándolos por el suelo_

_-¿Esa niña esta un poco loca o no?-comentó Horohoro algo sorprendido_

_-Yo creo que se parece un poco a Athena-chan n.n-dijo Yoh entre una risa_

_-¿Tú crees?-dijo Ren viendo como la pobre Athena estaba inconciente ya xD- Bueno, ella es un poco rara, pero la otra chica esta loca ¬¬_

_Todos coincidieron que Asuka, con todo lo bonita que era, era más loca que todas sus cualidades juntas. Finalmente se fueron a sus habitaciones para esperar el día siguiente.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 1****2¿¡Comprometidos!? **

Athena fue despertada por unos gritos que venían de parte de la chica llamada Asuka, que estaba enfurecida por que alguien le había robado su pedazo de carne. La castaña rodó los ojos y se levantó, encontrándose con Lyserg que trataba de calmar la furia de la peliceleste.

Cuando los tres shamanes terminaron de desayunar, recibieron un mensaje en su Oráculo Virtual. Anunciaba la Pelea de un equipo llamado _"El Equipo de los Soldados de fuego"_ contra otro llamado _"El equipo del pájaro xD"_. Los tres coincidieron en que querían ver el combate, así que cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el Yoh-gumi y Ren-gumi.

-¡Ohayo Gozaimasu!-saludo la castaña y luego levantó un brazo- ¡Athena Ikiamsu!

-¿Sigues con ese tontería de "Ikimasu"?-le pregunto de manera brusca la peliceleste

-Tu también lo decías cuando éramos niñas,-le contestó la trigueña- Aunque no lo aceptes

-Nee,-dijo Lyserg a Ren- ¿La pelea ya termino?

-Sí, fue muy rápido-contestó este tranquilamente- No sé como sujetos como "El Equipo del pájaro" sean tan débiles y tengan tan mal gusto para los nombres

-O sea que gano el equipo de "Los Soldados de Fuego" ¿no?-dijo Athena a lo que Ren asintió

-Por cierto…-dijo Horohoro de pronto- ellos usaban Edhilit y pues…

-Como ya les había dicho-dijo la castaña interrumpiéndolo- hay muchos equipos nuevos que usan Edhilit ahora

-Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es que…-siguió el peliazul pero fue interrumpido por una voz masculina

-¿Athena?

Una persona le había tocado el hombro. Athena se volvió, sorprendida, ya que conocía muy bien la voz. Un chico de 18 años le tocaba el hombro, sonriendo levemente. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado, y largo hasta el cuello. Su tez era blanca, y tenía unos ojos verdes grandes, iguales a los de Athena. Era delgado y alto, con aspecto algo distraído, aunque muy lindo. A su lado había otro chico un poco más bajo, de 17 años, más musculoso y alegre. Tenía el cabello liso y más corto, castaño miel, y los ojos almendrados claros, muy bonitos. Su tez era mate, y tenía aspecto varonil y atractivo. El gran parecido con Athena resaltaba a la vista.

-¡Pero si son el Equipo de los Soldados de Fuego!-exclamó Chocolove señalando a los dos jóvenes

-Onii-sama…-reconoció la niña mirando al chico más alto, luego al bajo-¡Onii-chan!

Athena abrazó al chico más alto fuertemente, llorando. Este la abrazó también y miro al otro chico, quien se acerco a Athena y también la abrazo llorando. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la escena. Horohoro supo inmediatamente que esas eran las personas que Athena estaba buscando.

Athena soltó al chico, aun llorando, sonriéndoles. El más bajo no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza, mientras el más grande le acariciaba el rostro. Ren miro un momento a los chicos que estaban con Athena, luego comenzó a mirar en otras direcciones.

-¿Estas buscando algo?-le pregunto Yoh al darse cuenta de eso

-Sí, había otra persona que integraba su equipo…-contestó el chino

-Ah, sí-coincidió Fausto y también comenzó a buscar- una chica ¿verdad?

Una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos, acercándose a ellos y mencionando los nombres de "Fye y Takuya". Cuando llegó a ellos, pudieron apreciar a una adolescente de 16 años, alta y esbelta con aun mayor parecido con Athena. Su cabello era un poco más rubio, igual de ondulado pero más corto. Grandes ojos verdes iguales a los de Athena y el chico más alto. Su tez era blanca y una hermosa sonrisa. Inmediatamente, Athena la reconoció, exclamando su nombre.

-¿¡UKIO!?-exclamó Athena señalando a la nueva

-¡Ochibi!-le contestó la chica llamada Ukio- ¡Te echaba tanto de menos! (Ochibi significa pequeñín)

-¡Yo también!-le dijo esta mientras le abrazaba

-Aquí parece que nadie se dignara a saludarme como Kami-sama manda-dijo Asuka de pronto cruzándose de brazos

-¿Asuka-chan?-reconoció Ukio- ¡Qué alegría verte!

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-le pregunto inmediatamente el sujeto alto llamado Fye, mirando enojado a la peliceleste

-Gracias, yo también estoy bien y veo que tu sigues siendo un idiota ¬¬-contestó rápidamente Asuka para luego mirar al otro chico llamado Takuya- ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo, nee?

-Así es, por fin estamos todos juntos-contestó este sonriendo

La castaña presentó a los dos chicos como sus hermanos mayores, al más alto llamado Asamiya Fye y el otro Asamiya Takuya, y a la chica como su prima hermana, Asamiya Ukio. Athena comenzó a presentar al resto de los shamanes, y cuando por fin terminó, presentando por último a Horohoro, ambos chicos nuevos exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¿¡USUI!?

-S-sí, ese es mi apellido-dijo algo nervioso el Ainu- ¿Por qué?

-¿Vienes de Hokkaido?-pregunto inmediatamente Fye, de manera no muy amistosa

-¿Te llamas Usui Horokeu?-preguntó ahora Takuya, más amable que su hermano mayor

-Emh… sí, y también sí-contestó el Usui y al ver las miradas de odio de los dos hermanos, trago saliva pesadamente- ¿por qué?

La prima de Athena se hecho a llorar exclamando algo de "¡Que suerte tiene la Ochibi!", y ambos hermanos de la castaña le dijeron que tenían que hablar con ella y se la llevaron, con Asuka y Ukio siguiéndoles el paso.

El Oráculo Virtual de todos sonó, y miraron. Anunciaba otra pelea: El Equipo del Trueno contra el Equipo del Hielo. Los chicos se encaminaron para ver la batalla mientras conversaban.

-Mmmm… ¿no habíamos visto a los hermanos de Athena y su prima en otra ocasión?-preguntó Yoh tratando de recordar

-¿En serio?-dijo Horohoro, que no le cayeron muy bien dichosos hermanos

-Puee…-comenzó Chocolove haciendo memoria- ¡Ah sí pue¡Participaron en el torneo pasado!

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ahora Ren que tampoco recordaba a los Asamiya

-¡Yo también los recuerdo!-dijo Fausto de pronto- Estaban muy cerca de nosotros observando la batalla contra Hao

-Sí, también recuerdo que fueron uno de los primeros en darle su poder a Don Yoh-aportó Ryu

-¿Qué tanto están haciendo bolas de retrasados?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-No… no puede ser…-dijeron todos paralizados

-¡¡¡ANNA!!!-exclamó Yoh al darse la vuelta

Anna estaba delante de ellos mirándolos con frialdad y el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un abrigo muy bonito de color blanco, y su gorrito rojo. A su lado venían Tamao, Pilika, Jun y Manta.

-¡Yoh-kun!-exclamó el enanito- ¡¡Todos!! (xD)

-¡Manta!-dijo Yoh acercándose a su amigo- ¡Que bueno verte¿Cómo llegaron, Annita?

-Obligué a Silver a traerme-contesto tranquilamente la rubia

-¿Lo obligaste?-repitió Ren- vaya, ahora si que estará traumado

-¿Athena?-dijo de pronto Anna mirando a su lado

-Ah, ella esta con sus hermanos-contestó Horohoro inmediatamente

-No, me refiero a que ahí esta Athena -dijo la rubia señalando hacía un lado

-¿Dónde?-preguntaron al unísono Ren y Horohoro para luego mirarse con odio

Athena estaba caminando con Asuka, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban cerca de los shamanes. Asuka la miraba seriamente, algo preocupada, mientras que Athena miraba el suelo con tristeza. Horohoro levantó una mano para saludarle y llamarla por su nombre, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Asuka la miró con algo de desconfianza, al igual que Ren.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacía donde estaban los Shamanes. Horohoro presento a Athena con Pilika, quienes al parecer se llevaron bien, a diferencia de Asuka con Pilika. Ren presento a Athena a Jun, quienes también se llevaron bien. A Tamao se la presento Yoh, y a Athena le calló bien aunque la encontró muy callada, eso hizo que a Asuka le cayera mal. Y a Manta nadie lo presentó, se presentó solito, y Asuka le tomo cariño.

-¡Aww… que Ochibi!-dijo Asuka mientras abrazaba al enanito

-¿No creerás que soy un Kropoculs, cierto?-dijo algo nervioso Manta

-¡Claro que no!-contestó esta enojada- Esos bichos feos no se comparan contigo

-¿¡BICHOS FEOS!?-repitieron inmediatamente Horohoro y Pilika

-Nee nee, Athena-chan –llamo Pilika cuando dejo de mirar con odio a Asuka- ¿Cómo te apellidas?

-¿Emh? Ah, Asamiya-contestó esta tranquilamente- ¿por qué?

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó la peliceleste de inmediato

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Pilika?-le pregunto su hermano a su lado

-¡Onii-chan, tenemos que hablar!-le dijo esta tomándolo del brazo, pero este se negó a apartarse del grupo

Pilika pesco a Horohoro nuevamente con su red y lo llevó lejos, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de todos. Todos quedaron bastante confundidos, y pronto se hizo de noche. Pilika volvió, pero Horohoro no. Athena estaba algo triste, y no hablo casi nada cuando estuvieron todos juntos. Ya cuando comenzó a anochecer, los equipos se separaron para ir cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron, Athena ni siquiera quiso cenar y se acostó inmediatamente. La castaña escuchó que Lyserg le susurraba a Asuka si se encontraba bien, pero no escucho que Asuka respondiera.

**++++ Flash Back ++++**

-¡Nee, onii-chans!-llamó la niña bastante alegre- ¿qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

-Bien pues…-comenzó Takuya para luego mirar a su hermano mayor- Fye, dile tu¿si?

-Bien,-dijo este cruzándose de brazos- Athena, esto no te va a gustar, pero…

Athena ladeo la cabeza a un lado, en signo de que no entendía nada de lo que decían los tartamudeos de su hermano mayor. Takuya rodó los ojos, mientras Ukio y Asuka reían por lo bajo al ver lo nervioso que se encontraban los dos Asamiyas mayores. La trigueña ya estaba comenzando a pensar que sería algo malo, pero ellos le dijeron que no era eso, aunque se contradecían a cada momento.

-No es tan malo…-decía Takuya de pronto para luego contradecirse- ¡Es decir, no es malo!

-Lo que te queremos decir es que…-prosiguió Fye- tu estas comprometida ¿lo sabías?

-¿Co-Co-Comprometida?-tartamudeo la castaña con los ojos como platos- ¿Pero de qué hablan¿Tengo un prometido?

-Pues, es obvio ¬¬-dijo Fye ya aburrido del tema

-¡Eso es IMPOSIBLE!-decía la niña con las manos en la cabeza- ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora¿Y ustedes también tienen una?

-No, claro que no-dijo Takuya inmediatamente, y Fye negó también con la cabeza

-Yo tampoco tengo uno-dijo Ukio sonriendo, entonces Athena miró a Asuka, pero antes de que le preguntara, la peliceleste contesto

-A mi no me mires, yo ni pienso casarme ¬¬

Athena seguía sin entender, hasta que cuando finalmente se calmo solo un poco, se sentó en una silla para tratar de analizar bien la situación.

-Entonces, al final me casaré con un completo extraño…-dijo Athena algo triste

-Bueno…-empezó el moreno Asamiya- eso no es tan malo

-A tu prometido ya lo conoces-dijo Fye al notar que ella no entendía

-¿Y quién es?-dijo esta tratando de recordar a todas las personas que conocía

-¿Viajabas con esos shamanes?-respondió Fye con otra pregunta

-Que… quieren decir que… ¿No me digan que es uno de ellos?-pregunto asustada Athena, pensando- _"Que no sea Ryu-san, que no sea Ryu-san T-T"_

-Es… bueno, un chico de…-dijo Takuya poniéndose una mano en la cabeza- espero que te lleves bien con el, ojala

-Me llevo bien con todos ellos-dijo rápidamente ella, esperando que le dijeran el nombre de una vez por todas

-Se llama Usui Horokeu, ese es el nombre de tu prometido, creo que es el chico de Hokkaido, ese con los pelos azules-dijo Fye finalmente

**++++ Fin del Flash Back ++++**

Si tan solo hubiese sabido esa noticia unos meses antes, la hubiese alegrado, no deprimido. Athena ya había decidido, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por Ren… Y Horohoro… ¿que iba a hacer ahora?

**++++ Donde Ren-Gumi ++++**

Chocolove se encontraba sentado solo en la mesa aun terminando de cenar, Ren ya se había quedado, aparentemente, dormido. En cambio, Horohoro, no podía dormir. Pilika le había hecho unas extrañas preguntas sobre si le gustaba una chica y cosas por el estilo, y cuando terminó con ese extraño interrogatorio, le contó sobre su _prometida_, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Asamiya Athena, la chica que le gustaba…

Pilika le contó que sus padres se habían casado a los 16 años (la edad que tenía Horohoro) y que la madre de Athena y la de ellos eran amigas desde mucho tiempo, así que cuando el padre de Horohoro supo que los Asamiyas tendrían una hija, los comprometieron inmediatamente para que el clan Ainu no se acabara.

Horohoro tenía que aceptar que estaba muy feliz al enterarse de que él y Athena estaban comprometidos, ya que así la niña se quedaría con él. Pero… ese pensamiento era egoísta¿y si a Athena le gustaba otra persona? Y sabía quien era esa persona. Si le gustaba alguien más, ese sería seguro Ren, y este también parecía estar interesado en Athena. Que podía hacer…

**Fin del capitulo 12

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu! O Comprometidos xD!? Wiiss k cosas se le ocurren a la autoora :S xD jeje seh aun soi el narrador, yo tengo poder ilimitado xD bueno eso xD espero que les haia gustado el capitulo y finalmente aparecieron los dichosos hermanos de Athena + prima loca xD jeje esperen el proximo capi y dejen reviewss ¡! Chaup


	13. Y cuando se sabe la noticia

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_Pilika le contó que sus padres se habían casado a los 16 años (la edad que tenía Horohoro) y que la madre de Athena y la de ellos eran amigas desde mucho tiempo, así que cuando el padre de Horohoro supo que los Asamiyas tendrían una hija, los comprometieron inmediatamente para que el clan Ainu no se acabara. _

_Horohoro tenía que aceptar que estaba muy feliz al enterarse de que él y Athena estaban comprometidos, ya que así la niña se quedaría con él. Pero… ese pensamiento era egoísta¿y si a Athena le gustaba otra persona? Y sabía quien era esa persona. Si le gustaba alguien más, ese sería seguro Ren, y este también parecía estar interesado en Athena. Que podía hacer…

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 13: ****Y cuando se sabe la noticia…**

Los equipos siguieron avanzando, mientras otros eran derrotados. A Athena y a su equipo ya le había tocado pelear varías veces, pero con equipos muy débiles y los derrotaban sin mayores problemas, salvo que Athena estaba teniendo problemas para reaccionar con su Edhilit, a lo cual sus hermanos se enojaban y le gritaban cada vez que podían.

-¿Por qué no pudiste reaccionar la primera vez?-preguntaba siempre el hermano mayor después de terminar una batalla, aunque vencieran

-Bueno…yo…-era la respuesta de la jovencita

-Onee-chan, si no te concentras, vas a perder-dijo Takuya algo más cariñoso- Asuka y Lyserg-kun no tienen porque cuidarte la espalda

-Entiendo… no volverá a ocurrir-dijo esta bajando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta

-Eso espero-terminaba por decir el castaño

Athena se alejó de allí, sin molestar en fingir que estaba alegre. Cuando se perdió de la vista, Takuya se puso delante de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con enfado. Este insistía en que estaba siendo muy duro con la niña, pero el mayor decía que solo quería que esta se hiciera más fuerte.

De pronto el Oráculo Virtual sonó, y anunciaba otra pelea. Esta vez era el turno del Equipo de Ren contra el Equipo de Arabia. Asuka y Lyserg buscaron a Athena para apartarse de la fuerte discusión que estaban teniendo los tres Asamiyas un poco más allá. La encontraron en el restaurante de Silver, echada en la barra con la mirada perdida. Asuka sonrío maliciosamente y se tiró encima de la espalda de la castaña.

-¡¡Asuka Ikimasu!!

-¡¡AHH!!-respondió con un salto la trigueña

-Ten más cuidado, Asuka-chan-dijo Lyserg preocupado al ver que Athena respiró con dificultad después de ese _ataque sorpresivo_ proveniente de la ojidorada

-Oh vamos, no pasa nada, la princesita de fuego es fuerte-dijo Asuka palmando la espalda de su amiga

-¿Qué tienes, Athena-chan?-preguntó Lyserg al ver que ella ni se inmutaba ante los golpes de la otra

-Nada, de verdad-contestó ella sonriendo de una manera falsa

-Dios, no había visto una sonrisa tan falsa desde la vez que Fye se visitó de mujer- dijo Asuka recordando

-¿Fye-san se vistió de mujer?-pregunto sorprendido el inglés

-Sí, fue para una obra cuando éramos niños-dijo Athena riendo un poco al recordar esa escena

-Nosotros solíamos hacer obras de teatro para hacer reír a Athena en las noches cuando tenía miedo-explicó Asuka al peliverde

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y cada vez iban quedando menos equipos. Athena hacía lo posible por evitar a Horohoro y a Ren. Por otra parte, Horohoro la perseguía más de lo acostumbrado, para tratar de hablar con ella. En cambio, Ren no se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra, no quería acosarla.

Unos días después, todos se enteraron de que Athena y Horohoro estaban comprometidos, ya que Asuka no fue muy disimulada en mantener el secreto. Todos estaban celebrando el compromiso, y Horohoro estaba muy alegre, en cambio Athena, seguía sonriendo falsamente.

-Quien lo diría ¿verdad?-decía Horohoro al momento en que tomaba la mano de Athena frente a todos- ¡Que yo y Athena-chan estábamos comprometidos!

Athena sonrió vagamente, aunque nadie se daba cuenta. Ren, en cambio, se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante sigilosamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta, salvo Athena, quien trataba de disimular lo más posible. Pronto todos los equipos se fueron retirando, y Asuka y Lyserg se fueron solos a su habitación, ya que Horohoro le había dicho que quería caminar con Athena después.

— **Caminando después xD ****—**

-Es divertido compartir una buena noticia con los amigos ¿nee?-le dijo Horohoro mientras ponía los brazos atrás de su cabeza

-Sí, supongo que sí-contestó ella

-Nee, Athena-chan-llamo este mirándola de reojo- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que ya sabías lo de nuestro compromiso?

-Eso era porque…-dijo esta tratando de inventar algo- n-no sabía que tú lo sabías

-Que loco ¿verdad?-le dijo este mientras se reía

-Sí…

Horohoro dejo de caminar, y Athena se volvió hacía él, confundida. Horohoro se le acerco y la quedo mirando seriamente, aunque sonriendo de manera dulce. El ainu puso su mano en el cuello de Athena y con su otra mano le tomo el brazo, acercándose a ella. Athena se sonrojo al ver que las mejillas de Horohoro también se ruborizaron.

-Athena-chan, yo…-empezó este algo nervioso- ¿puedo darte un beso?

El corazón de Athena volvió a palpitar rápidamente, al igual que el de Horohoro. Athena se quedo quieta, y al parecer había olvidado como hablar. Su mente le decía "¡¡CORRE!!", pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-E-etto… yo… Horo-kun…

Horohoro tomo eso como un "sí", ya que comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y a acercar su rostro al de Athena. Esta no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, ya que antes escucharon que alguien acababa de llegar. Athena, como excusa, se volteó, corriéndole la cara a Horohoro. Este se mostró sorprendido y se volvió en dirección a donde miraba su prometida. Ren acababa de llegar, con las manos en los bolsillos. En cuanto los vio, frunció un poco el ceño.

-Lo siento-dijo inmediatamente, algo raro en él- No sabía que estaban aquí

-"¡¡Demonios, Ren!!"-pensó inmediatamente el ainu pero le sonrió al chino- No pasa nada, chibi-suke… Pero si no te importa, estoy ocupado

-¿A qué te refieres con _ocupado_?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño Athena al Ainu, que no le respondió

-Sí, claro-contestó Ren con un gruñido

-Yo mejor voy donde mi equipo-dijo Athena alejándose un poco del peliceleste, haciendo que Ren se detuviera

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto inmediatamente el Ainu

-Es que…-dijo esta tratando de inventar una excusa

-¿Por qué te vas?-repitió el chico tomándola de brazo

Athena miró el suelo sin saber que responderle. Ren se había dado un poco la vuelta para mirar la escena, pero al parecer no pudo soportar más al ver lo insistente que era su compañero, con lo que terminó por voltearse completamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas de acosarla y ya?

-¿Ren-sama?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-le pregunto Horohoro sorprendido- Tú no te metas, Ren

-Si se quiere ir, entonces déjala-le dijo el chino acercándose un poco

-Ella ahora es mi prometida-dijo Horohoro tomando por el hombro a la chica y acercándola a él- No te le acerques más

Ren sintió una gran punzada en su corazón, y luego una tras otra. Se comenzó a asfixiar, y alcanzó a notar que Athena miraba con el ceño fruncido a Horohoro, antes de darse vuelta. Hubiese seguido peleando con Horohoro, pero no quería desmayarse frente a ellos, así que se alejo de allí. Una vez que Ren se perdió de la vista, Athena se puso frente a su prometido, enojada.

-¿Por qué me ves así?-preguntó Horohoro aun algo enfadado

-¡Ren-sama es tu amigo!-le dijo esta más enojada que él

-¿No viste que me estaba discutiendo por algo que no le incumbe?

-Como puedes hablarle de esa manera¡sabiendo su _problema_!

-O sea que tú sabias…

-Claro que lo sé¡Y si tú también lo sabes no veo porque lo tratas de esa manera!

-¿Por qué demonios siempre lo estas defendiendo?

-Porque al menos yo me preocupo por él

-No tienes porque¡Ahora eres MI prometida, Athena-chan!

-Eso significa que te pertenezca, eres muy posesivo y eso no me agrada

El chico se quedo helado al escuchar eso. ¿Que él era posesivo¡Pero estaba cansado de que Ren siempre interviniera entre él y Athena!! Y tenía que aceptarlo, los celos se lo estaban comiendo y todos sabemos que cuando eso pasa, actúas de manera distinta. La chica se dio la vuelta y camino en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Ren.

-Ahora supongo que irás tras tu "Ren-sama" ¿o no?-dijo Horohoro enojado, de manera irónica

-Y si es así ¿qué con eso?-terminó por decir ella para irse

Horohoro no dijo nada y también le dio la espalda a la chica, caminando en dirección a su habitación. Athena comenzó a correr buscando a Ren, cuando lo encontró, vio al chino sentado frente a un lago, tosiendo continuamente y apretándose el pecho. Athena dio un paso para ir a hablar con él, pero luego retrocedió y se dio la vuelta. Si iba, solo complicaría más las cosas…

-Y pensar que solo vienes a mirarme y luego te vas-dijo Ren de pronto sin mirarla, haciendo que esta levantará la vista

-Ren-sama… yo…-dijo esta pero fue interrumpida

-No pasara nada, somos… amigos supongo-le dijo Ren

Athena se sonrojo… y se cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños. No podía hablar con él… sin embargo, quería tanto estar a su lado. Athena se arriesgo, y camino hacía donde estaba Ren, sentándose a su lado. Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando el lago. Ren comenzó a toser nuevamente, y Athena lo miraba de reojo, preocupada. Pensaba que tal vez si lo abrazaba, dejaría de dolerle el pecho como las otras veces, pero no podía ahora que sabía que estaba comprometida. Ahora, no podía hacer nada. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, y Ren la miro de reojo, serio. El chino movió su mano lentamente, para rozarla con la de ella. Esta lo miro, sorprendida. Sin poder resistirlo más, se echo a llorar en el pecho de Ren.

-¡¡No llores!!-exclamó Ren inmediatamente, ya que realmente era un inútil en esas situaciones

-Es que yo… Por que…-decía esta aunque Ren no podía entender ni una palabra

-Oh vamos, no es tan grave- dijo Ren para tratar de calmarla- hay cosas peores

-Como que…

-No sé-dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, aun con la niña llorando en su pecho- Ver que Horohoro te toma la mano y que a ti él no te gusta, saber que te casarás con él…

-Pero Ren-sama a ti no…

La chica se sonrojo completamente. Ahora estaba segura… a Ren si le gustaba ella. Si tan solo eso también lo hubiese sabido antes…

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!!! Oloo :) Al fin se supo la noticia gracias a Asuka xD jejeje mas conflictos amoroosos y drama... y esto estara peor que teleserie venezolana xDD jeje sin ofender a dichosas teleseries que de todos modos las veo xD (Juaan albertoo es mioo tu has tenido un gatiico chica !! xD) Dejen sus reviews pliis y ojala les aia gustado i esperen el siguiente capitulo n.n!


	14. El Asakua regresa

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¡¡No llores!!-exclamó Ren inmediatamente, ya que realmente era un inútil en esas situaciones_

_-Es que yo… Por que…-decía esta aunque Ren no podía entender ni una palabra_

_-Oh vamos, no es tan grave- dijo Ren para tratar de calmarla- hay cosas peores_

_-Como que…_

_-No sé-dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, aun con la niña llorando en su pecho- Ver que Horohoro te toma la mano y que a ti él no te gusta, saber que te casarás con él…_

_-Pero Ren-sama a ti no…_

_La chica se sonrojo completamente. Ahora estaba segura… a Ren si le gustaba ella. Si tan solo eso también lo hubiese sabido antes…

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 14: **El Asakura regresa

Todos continuaron normalmente, ganando batallas, otros perdiendo. Athena prefería no hablar con Horohoro, y al parecer este tampoco tenía interés en dirigirle la palabra. Después de lo ocurrido con Athena y Ren, el chino no hablaba con Horohoro ni con Athena.

Se acercaban las etapas finales del torneo, y quedaban ya pocos equipos.

-De acuerdo, shamanes-comenzó Silver- Nos estamos acercando a la etapa final del torneo y…

-Eso ya lo dijo el narrador-le dijeron todos de manera brusca

Estaban todos los equipos que habían ganado reunidos en el restaurante de la Aldea Apache, mientras en un escenario estaban Silver, Kalim y Kaoru.

-No puedo hacerlo, Kalim, estoy traumado T-T-dijo Silver mirando al otro Apache

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo tú?-le dijo Kalim al otro apache

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Kaoru señalándose a sí mismo

-Porque seguramente si lo hago yo, el narrador me describirá de una forma horrible-respondió Kalim con toda tranquilidad y sinceridad

El apache nuevo suspiró resignado y se dirigió al micrófono para hablarle a la tropa de shamanes sin paciencia, y a Anna que parece que se había dedicado a mirar con odio a Silver.

-Ya que las etapas finales se acercan, tendrán que esforzarse al máximo si quieren ganar el título,-empezó Kaoru mientras sacaba una lista- y los Equipos que quedan son… ejem…ejem… EJEM…-se atora la garganta xD

-Con un demonio-dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos- mataré a la autora ¬¬

-Primero tendrás que matar al narrador y luego al director para llegar a la autora-dijo Athena confundida

-Ya estoy bien-anunció Kaoru después de tomar un vaso de agua- Entonces los equipos son… _1.El Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari_

Yoh levantó una mano en signo de que estaba presente mientras Ryu y Fausto lo abrazaban, a lo que Anna los pateó inmediatamente para hacerlos volar.

-_2. El Equipo de Ren_

Ren sonrió de manera arrogante, cruzado de brazos mientras Horohoro y Chocolove celebraban.

-_3. El Equipo de… ¿Los Ineptos sin Imaginación?_

-¡¡ASUKA!!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Athena y Lyserg mirando a la peliceleste- ¿¡por qué nos inscribiste con ese nombre!?

-Pero si es la verdad, no tenemos imaginación ¬¬-dijo la jovencita

-_4.El Equipo de los Soldados de Fuego_

Y luego nombro dos equipos más que eran desconocidos para la humanidad y que en estos momentos la autora no tiene imaginación para inventar nombres.

Hubo muchas protestas de los otros shamanes, que a pesar de que también habían ganado, no fueron seleccionados. Todos se empezaron a retirar, mirando de una manera asesina a Silver, que estaba ocultado tras la falda de Kalim.

-_"¡Trata de no mirar hacía arriba, no mires arriba!"_-pensaba Silver debajo de las faldas del apache

-_"¿Uso una falda ¬¬?"_-pensó ahora Kalim- _"Siempre pensé que era un traje especial de los Apaches"_

-¡Nee nee, Kaoru-sempai!-dijo Athena levantando una mano- ¿Seguiremos con los mismo equipos?

-Así es-contestó este- una vez que hayan sido eliminados dos equipos más, entonces las batallas serán individuales

-¿Quiénes serán los próximos en pelear?-pregunto Horohoro

-Pues…-empezó Kaoru-¡¡Kalim!! El sobre ¬¬

-¡Espera!-le dijo Kalim- ¡La Señora Golva todavía no ha llegado de su baño de barro!

-_"¡¡No te lo imagines, no te lo imagines!!"_-pensaron todos inmediatamente

Después de unas cuantas improvisaciones, de que Kalim llegará corriendo con el sobre y de que se tropezara y se rompiera el sobre, y de que todos los shamanes le odiaran, Kaoru finalmente anunció al siguiente equipo.

_El Equipo de los Soldados de Fuego v/s El Equipo de los Ineptos sin Imaginación_

Luego, minutos más tarde de ambos equipos en estado de shock, vamos a la batalla del Equipo de los Ineptos sin Imaginación contra El Equipo de los Soldados de Fuego. Athena se encontraba con su arma lista, Asuka (que también usaba un Edhilit) también estaba lista para atacar, al igual que Lyserg. Los otros tres Asamiyas también tenían sus posesiones listas.

-Hagamos algo más fácil-dijo de pronto Fye antes de empezar la batalla

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto la hermana menor

-¿A ti no te interesa ser el Shaman King, nee?-le dijo Takuya para luego mirar a Asuka- ni a Asuka tampoco

-Para nada-respondieron las dos al unísono

-Entonces lo mejor será que se retiren y así evitaremos una pelea incesaria-dijo Fye tranquilamente

Sin embargo, de la nada, un ataque de fuego fue enviado a Fye. El mayor de los Asamiyas salto, esquivando un ataque lanzado por… ¿Athena? Takuya y Ukio miraban perplejos a la chica castaña, al igual que Asuka y Lyserg.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Asuka con las manos en la cabeza- ¡Se acabará el mundo!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto el inglés

-Athena nunca ha desobedecido al idiota, digo, a Fye-contestó Asuka

-¡Athena¿Por qué me atacaste?-le pregunto el Asamiya

-Ya no soy una niña, Fye-contestó esta mirándolo seriamente

-¿¡ME DIJISTE FYE!?-le preguntó perplejo y totalmente destruido el castaño

-Mi hermanita se convierte en una rebelde T-T-dijo Takuya tan destruido como el otro

La pelea comenzó, y Athena atacó a Ukio, quienes estaban de igual en poder hasta el momento. Takuya comenzó a pelear con Lyserg, y lo superaba por poco. En cambio, Fye le ganaba por mucho a Asuka, pero esta no se mostraba presionada, más bien estaba divertida. Antes de que la pelea pudiese terminar, se ocurrió una gran explosión en las graderías. Cuando el humo se disperso, pudieron ver a un gran Espíritu de color rojo, amanzánate y fuerte… En su hombro, un chico de cabello largo castaño, con el rostro idéntico al de Yoh.

-No puede ser… es imposible…-comenzó a decir Yoh sin poder creerlo

-Es… es…-siguió Lyserg con los ojos bien abiertos

-Es…-prosiguió Asuka tan sorprendido como el resto, pero…- ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ÉL!?

-¡¡ASUKA!!-le gritaron todos enfadados

-¿Me extrañaron?-preguntó el chico, que ya saben que no era nada más y nada menos que Asakura Hao

De pronto, el Espíritu de Fuego había agarrado a Takuya con su gigantesca mano. El moreno comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando El espíritu de fuego lo apretaba con sus garras.

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, con su otra mano, el Espíritu de Fuego tomo a Ukio, igual como lo había echo con Takuya. A ambos los quemo, mientras escuchaban sus gritos de dolor. Athena estaba aterrada, paralizada, sin poder moverse un centímetro. Fye estaba de igual manera, conmocionado. En cambio, Yoh cortó los dos brazos del Espíritu de Fuego, liberando a los Asamiyas. Takuya y Ukio cayeron al suelo, inconcientes y con graves quemaduras. Athena miro a su hermano mayor, y vio que este estaba mirando el suelo, apretando su mano con fuerza.

El Espíritu de Fuego había comenzado a acercar su garra a Athena, dispuesto a matarla. Antes de que eso ocurriera, Fye se puso en medio, y la garra de temible espíritu traspaso su cuerpo. Cuando el Espíritu del Fuego saco su garra del cuerpo del chico, este cayo al suelo, con los ojos abiertos…

Athena tenía su rostro manchado con la sangre de su hermano, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo.

-Fye…-fue lo único que dijo la chica peliceleste

-Que lastima, pensaba matar a la chica-dijo Hao de manera tranquila- pero bueno, ya mate al más peligroso-dijo eso para después mirar a la chica, que estaba totalmente conmocionada- ¿Sabes? Ustedes cuatro, los Asamiyas, poseen la habilidad del fuego y es por eso que necesito matarlos a todos para que mi Espíritu de Fuego aumente más sus poderes

Athena permaneció sin moverse, y el Espíritu de Fuego la atrapo con sus manos. Comenzó a apretarla, pero Athena no grito, se limito a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Todos los Shamanes atacaron a Hao, pero este los rechazo a todos, menos a Yoh, quien seguía peleando contra él. Asuka, que todavía miraba con los ojos abiertos al mayor de los Asamiyas, hizo una serie de formas con sus dedos y de la nada, el EDF soltó a Athena, quien calló al suelo de golpe. Asuka corrió hacía a ella, siguiéndola Ren y Horohoro. Los demás Shamanes se encontraban aun peleando contra Hao.

-Athena…nee…-le decía Asuka moviéndole el hombro- ¡¡Despierta maldita ingente o.ó!!

-¡¡ASUKA-CHAN!!-le reprocharon Horohoro y Ren, sin embargo Athena despertó

-¡¡ONII-SAMA!!-exclamó la castaña zamarreando a Asuka- ¿¡Dónde esta mi hermano!?

Athena escuchó un grito proveniente de Yoh, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, pero ya fue muy tarde. Al igual como el EDF había atravesado a Fye, este hirió a Athena directamente en el pecho. La castaña calló al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y llorando, pero ya no respiraba. El arma a su lado desapareció y quedo Reverie, quien la comenzó a mover, pero su Pledger no respondía

Asuka estaba a su lado y la vio caer, sin expresión alguna. Hubo un silencio, hasta que la chica peliceleste cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en su cabeza, mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

-¡¡¡IEE¡¡¡Ella no esta muerta, no esta muerta¡¡Va a levantarse y decirme que soy una idiota por no ayudarla¡¡No esta muerta!!

-No puede ser…ella esta…-comenzó a decir Yoh bajando un poco su arma

-Es imposible…-dijo Ryu anonadado

-Ya no hay nada que hacer…-dijo Fausto sacándose su sombrero

-No es cierto…-decía Lyserg al otro lado de la castaña

Ren calló al suelo de rodillas y tenía su rostro como el de Anna cuando Hao le quito el alma a Yoh. Horohoro estaba a su lado, en el mismo estado. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de Asuka, quien seguía gritando "es mentira".

Ren ahora había apoyado sus dos manos en el suelo, mirando fijamente la tierra. La sangre de la chica había llegado hasta donde estaba él… Ren cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. Horohoro lo miro, sorprendido. El Ainu se arrodillo a su lado y le toco el hombro.

-Ren, por favor… no te sobre exijas…le comenzó a decir el Ainu con un hilo en la garganta

-¡No me importa!-le grito este moviéndose un poco para que el peliazul lo soltara- ¡¿La mataron idiota, no lo ves!?

Yoh apretó su mano, haciéndola un puño. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Yoh hizo la posesión de segundo grado, luego, agrego una extraña espada azul a su posesión. La OverSoul del Asakura se convirtió en una espada igual a la de Hao, pero de color azul.

Yoh comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía Hao, con un semblante serio y frío. Al parecer, ver a su hermano gemelo de esa manera, hizo que Hao riera.

El menor Asakura atacó a Hao de golpe, quien se mostró algo sorprendido, pero esquivo el ataque. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear, algo que sorprendió a todos, menos a Ren y Asuka, quienes no miraban la batalla. Asuka seguía con su rostro tapado, y Ren, aun tenía los ojos cerrados en dirección al suelo.

Nadie se lo esperaba (los lectores sí xD), pero Yoh estaba ganando la batalla. Hao se enfado, y al parecer decidió pelear en serio. Cuando Hao estaba apunto de lanzar un ataque a Yoh directamente, este calló al suelo, con rostro sorprendido.

-¡Fye-san!-dijo Yoh al ver al Asamiya bañando en sangre

El mayor de los Asamiyas estaba de pie, algo encorvado y agitado, con su arma en su brazo. Atrás de él comenzaron a levantarse Takuya y Ukio, quienes reaccionaron inmediatamente con sus Edhilit.

Hao comenzó a estar en dificultades peleando cuatro contra uno. Yoh y los Asamiyas lanzaban ataques y ataques, sin poder dejar que Hao se recuperara de uno. El Asakura malo no tuvo otra elección más que escapar, con graves heridas y con un enojado rostro.

-¡Onii-chan!-dijo de pronto Pilika, sonriendo- ¡Mitte!

-¿Qué pasa…?-dijo sin animos el Ainu, pero luego sonrió como su hermana y le tomó el hombro a Ren- ¡¡Ren!!

Ren levanto lentamente su cabeza, sin ánimo. Athena aun estaba en el suelo, pero le acaban de salir dos alas rojas de su espalda. La chica se comenzó a incorporar, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.

La chica se toco su rostro ahora, como si no pudiera creerlo. Su piel estaba brillante y no tardo en darse cuenta de que tenía alas.

Athena sonrió y levantó su mano, saludando alegremente. Cuando Asuka llegó, se lanzó encima de Athena.

-¡Ochibi asquerosa!-le grito la peliceleste al momento en que se tiraba encima de ella

-¡¡Asuka, espera!!-le dijo esta en el suelo- Me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Athena-chan… -dijo Horohoro al momento en que se levantaba y caminaba hacía ella- ¡¡Athena-chan!!

-¿Horo-kun?

Cuando Horohoro llegó se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Athena se sorprendió al ver que este estaba llorando, así que ella le sonrió. El Ainu le sonrió también, y ambos rieron. Ren se había acercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya se había secado sus lágrimas y miraba a Athena mientras reía. Cuando Ren habló, trato de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, ya que quería ocultar la felicidad que tenía dentro.

-Athena¿donde esta Ren-chan?-preguntó lo más rápido posible

-¡Ren-sama!-exclamó esta sonriendo-¿Eh¿Ren-chan¿Ren-chan?

Pero nadie respondió. Reverie no aparecía a su lado, ni mostraba señales de seguir ahí. Fye se puso de pie y pensó unos momentos para luego hablar.

-Athena, Ren-chan es parte de ti ahora-le explicó

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó ella sin entender

-Reverie Metherlence-sama utilizo su magia y te ha dado toda su energía-explicó el Edhilit de Asuka

-Eso significa…-dijo la castaña- ¿Qué no podré ver a Ren-chan nunca… más?

-Es muy difícil que eso ocurra…-comenzó ahora el Edhilit de su hermano mayor- Cuando tus alas desaparezcan se sabrá si Reverie-sama volverá o no… todo depende de tu poder espiritual

Athena se volvió y se encontró con el rostro de Horohoro, quien la miro dulcemente. El Ainu puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la abrazo con fuerza. Athena se sonrojo, y le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo. Ren miro a otro lado, mientras que Asuka e Yoh (que estaban al lado del chino) se dieron cuenta de eso y luego intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-¡Hola!-dijo Silver apareciendo de pronto- ¿Qué me perdí?

-¡¡SILVER!!-le reprocharon todos al ver que recién aparecía

-¡Les tengo buenas y malas noticias, shamanes!-dijo Kaoru ignorando que Silver se había ido a un rincón a hacer circulitos con un aura maligna a su alrededor

-¿Cuáles son las buenas?-preguntó Fausto

-Pues…-empezó Kalim pero se detuvo al mirar al suelo- ¡Hey, encontré una moneda!

-¿¡Y le pondrás Philip "la moneda hembra"!?-exclamaron enojadas Athena y Asuka al mismo tiempo

-No sé porque soy el apache más cuerdo de aquí-dijo Kaoru ignorando que ahora Kalim estaba al lado de Silver haciendo lo mismo que él, pero entonces pasa un caracol…- ¡¡Te llamaré Oscar!!

-¿Cuáles son las benditas noticias?-pregunto ya harta la rubia

-¡Las buenas es que podrán descansar por mucho tiempo!-informó Kaoru mientras se ponía se lo ponía en el hombro

-¡¡Bien!!-dijeron todos los shamanes, pero luego se miraron confundidos- ¿Por qué?

-¡¡Por que se suspendió el Torneo de Shamanes hasta nuevo aviso!!

Todos miraron a Kaoru sin ninguna expresión el rostro. Ryu tosió un poco, Horohoro se sopló la nariz, Athena carraspeó… nadie dijo nada. Pasa una bolita del desierto.

-¿¡QUE!?-reaccionaron todos finalmente

-¿Y cuales son las malas?-pregunto Manta asustado

-Ah pues…-siguió Kaoru pero se detuvo- oh, esperen… esas son las malas

-¿Y cuál es la buena?-pregunto Lyserg un tanto aburrido

-Que Oscar es macho- contestó Kaoru tranquilamente, provocando una caída estilo anime general

Ren estaba absolutamente enfurecido tratando de saber el motivo del por qué se estaba suspendiendo el torneo, pero Kaoru le decía que eso era información confidencial que no estaba dispuesto a dar a una tropa de ignorantes shamanes, es decir, de inocentes shamanes. Kaoru insistía en que el torneo no se había terminado, solo se estaba suspendiendo hasta nuevo aviso, y antes de que Anna asesinara a todos los apaches, una voz se escuchó apareciendo.

-Así es, el torneo solo se esta suspendiendo por un tiempo

-¡¡LLEGA TARDE!!-le dijeron todos cuando vieron a la Señora Goldva aparecer

-Eso fue porque…-dijo esta aclarándose la garganta, pero la interrumpieron

-Estaba tomando un baño de barro ¬¬-le dijeron todos

-¿Quien te dio permiso de contar mis intimidades?-le dijo enojada la vieja, perdón, la Apache mayor a Kalim

La Señora Goldva les explicó que ellos les avisarían cuando volvería el Torneo de los Shamanes, y que no sería por mucho tiempo, además de que no se incluirían nuevos shamanes y seguirían los mismos equipos.

De pronto, las alas que traía Athena en su espalda comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando plumas rojas por todas partes. Cuando las alas desaparecieron por completo, todos quedaron en silencio. Athena esperaba que Reverie apareciera, pero… Seguía sin aparecer. Athena comenzó a llorar¿acaso su poder espiritual no era suficiente como para poder traer a su querido Edhilit de vuelta?

La castaña se volvió cuando de pronto escuchó una suave voz. Y ahí la vio, delante de ella, sonriéndole abiertamente. Athena y Reverie se abrazaron llorando, felices.

-Bueno, en ese caso…-comenzó a decir Fausto mientras se arreglaba su sombrero- Eliza y yo tendremos que volver a atender nuestra clínica

Yoh se mostró bastante triste, pero luego de unas despedidas y prometer que se verían pronto, Fausto desapareció junto con Eliza. El castaño seguía despidiéndolo, pero entonces dirigió su vista hacía Ryu, quien se estaba poniendo su abrigo.

-¿Tú también te vas?-le pregunto el chico naranja

-Sí, Don Yoh-contestó este- Iré a Izumo a entrenar con Mikihisa-sempai

Al decir eso último, tomo las manos de Athena, Asuka, Horohoro y Lyserg, diciéndoles que no se desesperaran sin él y que volvería pronto. Y como era de esperarse, Asuka y Horohoro patearon a Ryu haciendo que saliera volando, Lyserg no hizo nada, solo sonrió nervioso y Athena se despedía de él levantando su brazo.

Chocolove también se estaba alejando silenciosamente, pero nadie se daba cuenta, entonces tuvo que volver a acercarse y decir que se iba a trabajar nuevamente en un restaurante para ganar algo de dinero.

Finalmente, todos decidieron abandonar la Aldea Apache en el yet privado de Manta que Anna le había obligado a traer para ellos…

**FIN CAPITULO 14

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!!! Se suspendio el torneo!? Ò.ó que estupideces se le ocurren a la autora solo para alargar esta porqueria de fics ¬¬ Ahora mejor dejo de decir cosas en contra de la autora o si no me despide, y nadie nunca ha despedido al narrador i no puedo ser el primero xD Esperen el siguiente capitulo, ojala ke les haia gustado i si es asi dejen reviews plis :)!


	15. Japon Dulce Japon

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¿Tú también te vas?-le pregunto el chico naranja_

_-Sí, Don Yoh-contestó este- Iré a Izumo a entrenar con Mikihisa-sempai_

_Al decir eso último, tomo las manos de Athena, Asuka, Horohoro y Lyserg, diciéndoles que no se desesperaran sin él y que volvería pronto. Y como era de esperarse, Asuka y Horohoro patearon a Ryu haciendo que saliera volando, Lyserg no hizo nada, solo sonrió nervioso y Athena se despedía de él levantando su brazo._

_Chocolove también se estaba alejando silenciosamente, pero nadie se daba cuenta, entonces tuvo que volver a acercarse y decir que se iba a trabajar nuevamente en un restaurante para ganar algo de dinero. _

_Finalmente, todos decidieron abandonar la Aldea Apache en el yet privado de Manta que Anna le había obligado a traer para ellos…

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 15: **Japón, Dulce Japón

Fye y Ukio tomaron un avión diferente al de los demás shamanes, ya que estos tenían que hacer un viaje a Alemania, y Takuya se quedaría con los demás shamanes. Athena iba durmiendo profundamente en el hombro de Asuka, y esta dormía apoyando su cabeza en la de Athena.

-Siguen siendo unas niñas-afirmó Horohoro sonriendo. Estaba sentado delante de ellas y las miraba de reojo con una risa

-Tienen mi edad, no son tan niñas-le dijo Pilika sentada a su lado, sintiéndose ofendida

-Oh, por favor-le dijo este volviéndose hacía ella- ¡Ni siquiera te has enamorado!

-¿Tú que sabes?-le contestó esta cruzándose de brazos, mirando instintivamente de reojo al chino

-¿¡No me digas que te gusta el Chibi-suke!?-exclamó Horohoro en un susurro, pensando- _"Demonios, Ren se esta volviendo muy popular ¬¬"_

Horohoro acababa de pensar en un excelente plan. Tenía que aceptar que era algo egoísta y malévolo, pero no podía resistirlo. Si sacrificaba a su hermana, y hacía que Ren se enamorara de ella, él se podría quedar con Athena. Pilika no quiso seguir conversando, ya que ahora estaba algo asustada al contemplar el maniático rostro de su hermano.

-Nee, Ren-llamo Jun unos puestos más atrás, sentada al lado de su hermano

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó mirando por la ventana aburrido

-¿Athena-chan es muy amiga tuya?-le pregunto sonriendo

-¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo este sin voltearse ni inmutarse

-Pues… déjame pensar…-dijo esta irónicamente, haciendo que Ren se volviera a ella- ¡Ah, sí! Porque cuando murió, estabas llorando desconsoladamente

El chino se sonrojo completamente al escuchar eso. ¡Lo había olvidado, y ahora reparo el detalle de que todos lo vieron llorar! Era terrible, había mostrado una debilidad. Estaba furioso y decidió a mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje y nunca más volver a hacer una tontería como esa.

Unos puestos más atrás, Anna regañaba a Yoh, que estaba adormilado sin escuchar palabra alguna. De pronto sí, el castaño acababa de quedarse dormido en el hombro de la chica. Anna lo miro, sorprendida. Su prometida lo miro unos segundos, luego miro hacía el frente y sonrió levemente.

Takuya estaba profundamente dormido en un asiento al lado de Lyserg quien se reía de él, ya que tenía una burbujita en la nariz. Y adelante, Tamao y Manta se reían de lo mismo que el inglés.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, los primeros en bajarse fueron Horohoro y Takuya, felices.

-¡Japón, dulce, Japón!-exclamaron los dos estirando los brazos

-¿Dónde es la Pensión de Yoh-kun?-preguntó el inglés cuando se bajo

-¿Tú nunca has ido, verdad?-le pregunto Yoh bajando a su lado

-¡Es muy grande!-dijo Pilika estirando los brazos- Y algo tétrica

-¿Dónde esta Athena-chan?-pregunto Horohoro mirando a ambos lados

-Creo que sigue durmiendo con Asuka-chan-le contestó Jun

-Déjalas dormir-dijo Yoh deteniendo a Horohoro al tomarlo por un hombro- las despertaremos cuando lleguen los taxis que esta llamando Manta

**Dentro del avión **

Ren se encontraba de pie al lado del asiento de las chicas, mirando como dormía Athena. La imagen de Athena en el suelo muerta todavía estaba muy viva en su memoria, haciendo que se entristeciera un poco. Bajo la mirada, y cuando decidió levantarla, se encontró con el rostro de Asuka. El atractivo rostro de la chica, hizo que el chino se cayera al suelo.

-¡Deberías demostrarle más que la quieres, Chibi-suke!-le dijo Asuka palmando la espalda de Ren

-No tengo porqué hacer eso-dijo calmadamente, pero luego la miro enojado- ¡Y no me llames chibi-suke!

-Si no lo haces…-comenzó esta para luego alumbrarse el rostro con una linterna- ¡La perderás!

-No tengo nada con ella-le dijo este, luego agregó- y apaga esa linterna ¬¬

-Solo es un consejo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y guardando la linterna en su bolsillo- Creo que si te la jugaras por ella, se quedaría contigo

-Porque dices eso-preguntó tratando de parecer lo más desinteresado posible

-Es lo que veo-contestó poniendo los brazos atrás de su cabeza- Creo que esta más interesada en ti que en su prometido ¿no crees?

-¿Crees que soy tonto?-dijo este enfadado, frunciendo el ceño- ya sé que ella se preocupa por mi, pero quiere más a Horohoro, y a mi eso no me importa, porque él la quiere y están comprometidos

-¿Se lo has preguntado?-le pregunto ella, pero Ren no pareció entender la pregunta porque miró hacía otro lado- Que a quien quiere más

-Sí-contestó él, sorprendido ante lo sincero que fue- si lo he hecho, pero no me contestó. Aunque es algo obvio

-¿Ella sabe que a ti te gusta?-le preguntó otra vez ella

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre eso?-le contestó el chino, sin evitar sonrojarse un poco

-No seas vergonzoso, yo no le diré nada-le dijo esta haciendo un gesto de juramento

-Suspendamos la realidad por unos segundos-dijo Ren poniendo las manos en los bolsillos- Bien, digamos que me gusta y te digo que nunca se lo he dicho ¿qué con eso?

-Que en ese caso…-comenzó Asuka, pensando que ya lo tenía en sus redes- Es obvio que no te haya respondido a ti primero

-Aun estoy suspendiendo la realidad-advirtió Ren antes de continuar- Creo que para lo que soy yo, se nota que me gusta

-_"Que tonto es ¬¬"_-pensó Asuka para luego seguir hablando- ¿Más de lo que se le nota a Horo-chan?

Ren estaba por responder pero Manta entró diciendo que los taxis ya habían llegado. Asuka tomo de la mano a la castaña y la arrastró hasta llegar abajo, con Ren siguiéndoles tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Anna dijo que tendrían que compartir habitaciones, ya que eran muchos y ella había llenado muchas habitaciones con cosas que había traído del Monte Ozore. Decidió que Pilika, Tamao y Jun compartirían una habitación, luego, Yoh en la misma habitación que Takuya, Lyserg y Manta. Lo que nos deja…

-Oh, miren que coincidencia-dijo irónicamente la rubia- Solo queda la última habitación libre para Athena, Asuka, Horohoro y Ren

-Demonios-fue todo lo que pudieron decir las cuatro victimas de la rubia

-Ahora, grupo de vagos, vayan a correr-ordenó Anna mientras veía televisión

-¿¡Por qué!?-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-Para no verlos sentados sin hacer nada ¬¬-contestó ella provocando otra caída estilo anime general

Y todos los Shamanes fueron a correr como buenos niños. Luego de dar mil vueltas por la colina Fumbari, los niños fueron cruelmente ofendidos por Anna diciéndoles que apestaban y que fueran a tomar un baño, así que se dirigieron a las aguas termales inmediatamente.

**Donde las chicas **

Se encontraban Athena, Asuka, Jun, Pilika y Tamao en las aguas termales, todas tranquilas conviviendo en armonía y por supuesto sin discutir, ya que todas eran amigas…

-Eres una idiota ¬¬-le decía la peliceleste a la otra peliceleste

-Tú eres más idiota-le contestó Pilika, y luego agregó- además ¿por qué te metes tú en esto?

-Porque ella es mi amiga-dijo palmando la espalda de Athena, que no estaba interesada en la conversación- y si yo digo que hace mejor parece con el chibi-suke, entonces es cierto

-¡Pero ella esta comprometida con mi hermano!-exclamó ya enojada Pilika

-Pilika-chan tiene razón, Asuka…-dijo de pronto Athena- no importa con quien me vea más linda o no, eso no tiene importancia… Horo-kun es mi prometido

La niña bajó un poco la cabeza al terminar de decir eso, y hasta Pilika perdió su enojo al contemplarla de esa manera.

**Donde los chicos **

-Es un completo fracaso…-decía Horohoro a Takuya, mientras ambos reían- y… mm… de pronto las chicas se quedaron en silencio

-Sí, hace un momento parecía que estaban discutiendo-le dijo Takuya- ojala que Asuka-chan no haya matado a nadie ¬¬

Los chicos siguieron conversando tranquilamente, Lyserg estaba un poco ausente en la conversación ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero de repente los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaba tarareando algo y se callaron para escuchar… El inglés no tardo en dejar de tararear para luego susurrar lo que cantaba… _"Athena-chan y Ren sentados en un árbol dándose besitos…". _Todos los presentes dijeron su vista a Horohoro que inmediatamente se había puesto verde.

-¡¡OYE, LYSERG!!-exclamó inmediatamente- ¿¡qué demonios estas cantando!?

-¿eh?-contestó el inglés, confundido- ah, perdón, es que es una canción pegajosa n.nU

-¿Por qué esta tan enojado Horohoro?-pregunto Manta

-Porque Athena-chan y él están comprometidos-contestó tranquilamente Yoh

-¿Y entonces por que el "AthenaxRen"?-volvió a preguntar el enano

-Porque ambos se gustan-contestaron a la vez Takuya y Lyserg, luego se miraron sorprendidos- ups…

-¿Quieres explicarte, Ren?-pregunto ahora Horohoro, enfadado- ¿Por qué demonios todos piensan que tú y Athena-chan se gustan?

-¡Yo que sé!-le contestó Ren, también enojado- No me preguntes tonterías a mí

-¡Acéptalo!-le dijo el ainu- ¡A ti te gusta MI prometida!

-No seas ridículo Horohoro- le dijo inmediatamente, sin sonrojarse ni ponerse nervioso- además, no es mi culpa que ella no te quiera como tú quisieras

Donde las chicas

-¿Por qué te metes tú?-le grito Pilika a la peliceleste

-¡Cuál es tu problema!-dijo esta para luego empujarla

-¡Es que tú eres una chica insoportable, insolente y fría!-le dijo Pilika

-¿Entonces tu problema es conmigo?-le dijo acercándose a ella- ¡pensé que era con Athena y Ren-kun!

-¡También lo es con ellos!

-¿Por qué Asuka-san es tan peleadora?-pregunto tímidamente Tamao

-No siempre ha sido así-contestó Athena para luego mirar al lado de los chicos- pero parece que los chicos también están discutiendo…

**Donde los chicos **

-¡Ya deja de empujarme!-le dijo Ren al Ainu, devolviéndole el empujón- Y si ella no estuviera comprometido, no estaría contigo

-¡Tú que sabes!-le contestó el Ainu ofendido

-¿Sabes Horohoro?-dijo el chino saliéndose del agua- no estoy dispuesto a seguir peleando contigo por ella, es una estupidez –sale de las aguas termales-

-¡¡Cobarde!!-le grito Horohoro pero una mano se puso en su hombro

-Ya es suficiente

El Ainu se dio la vuelta, furioso aun, para encontrarse con el castaño. Yoh estaba muy serio, con el puño apretado, mirando directamente a Horohoro. Ren había salido de los baños ya, y el Ainu se pudo dar cuenta.

-Lo siento, Yoh-dijo de manera avergonzada

-A mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas-le dijo aun serio

-Lo sé, pero…-empezó Horohoro, pero se detuvo para luego acercarse al muro que los separaba de las chicas- ¿qué tanto gritan?... ¡Es mi hermana!

-Apuesto a que discute con Asuka-adivinó Takuya tranquilamente

-¡¡Iré a ver que pasa!!-dijo Horohoro inmediatamente

-¡Horohoro no puedes ir!-advirtió el inglés, estirando su brazo para sujetar al chico

Pero Horohoro ya había salido del agua, se dirigió rápidamente al lado de las chicas decidido a averiguar que pasaba con su hermana y esa tal Asuka, olvidando solo un pequeñísimo detalle…

-¿¡Qué esta pasando!?-dijo cuando llego, corriendo la puerta de los baños

-Que a tu herma…-comenzó Asuka pero se quedo viéndolo, entonces cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño sonrojada- ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sin entender el peliazul

-Esto…-dijeron Athena y Tamao sonrojadas, mirando el agua

-Vaya, pero que atrevido-río un poco Jun mientras miraba el techo

-¡¡¡ONII-CHAN!!!-exclamó la Usui furiosa

-¡¡¡ESTAS DESNUDO!!!-exclamaron ahora las dos pelicelestes lanzándole al chico todo lo que encontraban en su camino

El chico Ainu fue arrojado cruelmente y sin piedad por su hermana y Asuka directamente hacía el lado de los varones, que lo miraron riéndose.

-¡Porque no me dijeron que estaba sin nada!-dijo el Ainu lleno de moretones

-Te dije que no podías ir-le dijo Lyserg- pero tú no haces caso

Luego de que terminaron de bañarse, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Horohoro sabía que tenía que pedirle una disculpa a Ren, aunque no quería hacerlo. ¿Con que descaro Lyserg se ponía a cantar esa canción, sabiendo que él y Athena estaban comprometidos?

Cuando Athena y Asuka llegaron, Ren ya estaba en la habitación. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro.

-¿Y Horohoro?-pregunto sin apartar la vista del libro

-No lo sabemos-contestó Asuka aun enojada- tuvo el descaro de ir a nuestro lado desnudo

-Sí-contestó Athena cuando Ren las miró de reojo- no sabemos donde esta de todos modos…

-¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar?-le pregunto el chino, volviendo a concentrarse en su libro

-¡Tiene razón!-dijo Asuka después de mirar con recelo al chino

-¡Asuka!-dijo esta un poco afligida- esto… yo… sí, esta bien…

La castaña se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación. Ren siguió leyendo su libro, y miro de reojo a Asuka, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. El chino cerró los ojos, suspiro. Sabía que en unos segundos, ella comenzaría a hablar y regañarlo por algo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, así que se preparó para recibir todo eso mentalmente, debido a que no tenía ningún ánimo de seguir discutiendo con las personas.

**Donde Horohoro **

El ainu se encontraba viendo la televisión solo, ya que todos se habían ido a dormir. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a su habitación, sabiendo que estaría Ren y Asuka allí. Hubiese sido tan genial si tan solo estuviese con Athena... no habían tenido un momento a solas en mucho tiempo.

-_"Pero ella no me buscará…_-comenzó a pensar el chico, dejando de prestar atención a la TV y mirar el suelo- …_Creo que me estoy cansando de eso… ella nunca me busca…"_

-Horo-kun…-llamo tímidamente una voz tras él

-¿Athena-chan?-dijo sonrojándose para volverse a la chica- ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico se sorprendió. ¿Ella lo había ido a buscar por su propia voluntad? Como si no lo pudiese creer, Horohoro miro a su alrededor, y noto que estaban solos. Athena al parecer se dio cuenta del pensamiento del chico, y se sonrojo para mirar el suelo.

-Etto…-comenzó sin saber que decir- ¿no iras a la habitación?

-Sí, claro…-contestó este- solo estaba… viendo televisión… ¿Asuka-chan y Ren?

-Están en la habitación ya

-Nee, Athena-chan…

-Dime

-Yo…

El chico se había levantado del sillón y se acercó a ella para quedar de frente. La miraba hacía abajo, ya que esta le llegaba hasta el pecho y aun miraba el suelo. El Ainu suspiro, quedando a unos centímetros de Athena. Horohoro la tomo por el mentón y le sonrió.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-le pregunto tiernamente a lo que ella se sorprendió- Ya es muy tarde ¿verdad?

-Etto…-fue todo lo que dijo, sonrojada completamente, luego le sonrió- ¡Hai!

La castaña y Horohoro se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio, tomados de la mano o... más bien, Horohoro tomando la mano de Athena. Ella estaba algo confundida, pensaba que Horohoro le pediría un beso nuevamente, pero no lo hizo...

El ainu le regalo una sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Athena también se dio vuelta para dormir. Mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amiga Asuka que dormía profundamente, pensaba en que lo mejor era reprimir sus sentimientos por Ren... quizás Horohoro la ayudaba a olvidarlo. Después de todo, él la quería mucho, y no estaba segura del chino, solo esperando que no la hiciera dudar más.

**FIN CAPITULO 15**

**

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!! Ohayoo gentesiilla :) Espero que les haia gustado el capitulo jiiuu ia los shamanes llegaron a Japon, a la bendiita pension de Yoh a hacer mas estupideces n.n Pliis dejen sus reviewss i el siguiente capitulo ya viene !!


	16. Un ultimo momento contigo

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¿Vamos a dormir?-le pregunto tiernamente a lo que ella se sorprendió- Ya es muy tarde ¿verdad?_

_-Etto…-fue todo lo que dijo, sonrojada completamente, luego le sonrió- ¡Hai!_

_La castaña y Horohoro se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio, tomados de la mano o... más bien, Horohoro tomando la mano de Athena. Ella estaba algo confundida, pensaba que Horohoro le pediría un beso nuevamente, pero no lo hizo... _

_El ainu le regalo una sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Athena también se dio vuelta para dormir. Mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amiga Asuka que dormía profundamente, pensaba en que lo mejor era reprimir sus sentimientos por Ren... quizás Horohoro la ayudaba a olvidarlo. Después de todo, él la quería mucho, y no estaba segura del chino, solo esperando que no la hiciera dudar más.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 16:** Un último momento contigo…

Cuando recién estaba empezando a amanecer, y apenas estaban levantados en la pensión, Athena fue despertada sin piedad por los gritos de Asuka y Horohoro, que discutían con Ren. La castaña trato de escuchar porque peleaban, y como lo supuso, era por una tontería.

-¿Tienen que discutir por cosas tan tontas?-dijo la trigueña sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba

-¡¡Athena-chan!!-dijo inmediatamente Horohoro-¡¡Ohayo!!

-Ohayo, Horo-kun

Ren se quedo mirando, sin poder ocultar un gesto de sorpresa, como Athena y Horohoro se sonreían. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos la noche anterior? Y fue el quien sugirió que ella lo fuese a buscar. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación apresuradamente, diciéndose mentalmente que no le importaba. Asuka lo miró un poco preocupada, luego sonrió maniáticamente.

-Esa sonrisa... –comenzó Athena frunciendo el ceño- me da mala espina

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Horohoro aunque también estaba asustado por la expresión de la niña

-Cuando Asuka sonríe así, significa que planea algo…-explicó ella- y si ahora ríe maniáticamente… es muy malo

-¡¡BUAHAHAHAHA!!-comenzó a reír Asuka- ¡¡Que mala soy!!

-Asuka-chan esta loca-afirmó Horohoro mientras Athena se pegaba en la cara con su mano

La peliceleste se dio cuenta del último comentario del Ainu, así que lo miro de una forma asesina y sacó una hoz de quien sabe donde. Asuka sale persiguiendo a Horohoro con dicha arma, rompiendo la pared. Eso hizo que los dos cayeran fuera de la casa. Athena suspiro y salió de la habitación para ir a ducharse.

-Tetetete…-se quejó la chica con los ojos cerrados- me dolió…

-¿Asuka…chan?-llamó Horohoro levemente sonrojado

Asuka había terminado encima de Horohoro, a unos centímetros de él. Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose muy cerca del Ainu. Ella se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño, enojada, a lo que este le sonrió nerviosamente.

La chica se separo de Horohoro, quedando sentada en el suelo. Horohoro se levanto, y cuando la chica quiso hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que su pie le dolía.

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo…-dijo mientras ponía una mano en el lugar del dolor

-No te podrás levantar así-le dijo Horohoro inclinándose un poco para ver la hinchazón

-¡Que si puedo!

Horohoro contemplo los vanos intentos de Asuka al tratar de caminar. Tuvo que aceptar que era muy persistente. El Ainu suspiro resignado y se acerco a la chica, arrodillándose y se volteo. Esta no entendió que es lo que quería hacer el chico, así que le golpeó la espalda para que se alejará un poco, pero este le dijo que la llevaría en su espalda, obviamente, ella dijo que no.

Después de discutir un tiempo considerable, Horohoro se encontraba caminando pasando un brazo por la espalda de la chica y tomándola por la cintura, mientras Asuka pasaba un brazo por el cuello del chico, afirmándose en su hombro.

-Tan linda y tan extraña que eres-le dijo Horohoro sonriéndole

-No me halagues que creo ni lo que rezan los hombres ¬¬-contestó esta

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Anna, Yoh, Tamao y Manta estaban saliendo de esta, diciendo que se dirigían a Izumo por un llamado de Yohmei, el abuelo de Yoh. Entonces, en la pensión solo quedaron Athena, Takuya, Asuka, Ren, Horohoro, Pilika y Jun.

Takuya se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones para dormir eternamente, Pilika estaba con Jun en su habitación, probándose vestidos que la china Tao había diseñado. Asuka estaba limpiando su hoz, mientras que Athena estaba viendo televisión con Horohoro. Ren se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro de la noche anterior sentado en la ventana. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a los prometidos, y se percataba del intento de Horohoro por tratar de tomar a Athena por el hombro y acercarla a él. Al parecer, Asuka también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, ya que reía continuamente en silencio.

-¡Nee, onii-chan!-dijo Pilika llegando de pronto. Horohoro le hizo una seña, signo en que la escuchaba- ¿Me acompañas a comprarme algo a la tienda?

-Olvídalo, estoy ocupado viendo televisión-dijo firmemente el Usui, por no decir "muy ocupado tratando de que Athena este más cerca de mí"- Dile a Ren o a Asuka-chan que te acompañen

-¡Nee Ren-san!-dijo inmediatamente poniéndose frente al chino- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Yo?-pregunto este un poco sorprendido, apartando los ojos de su libro luego miró de reojo a Athena- es que… estoy leyendo…

-¡Vamos, será solo un momento!-insistió Pilika, tomándolo del brazo

-"Vamos, chibi-suke, dile que no"-pensó Asuka mirando atentamente la escena

-Este…-dijo el chino sin saber que hacer

El Ainu por fin consiguió abrazar a Athena por el hombro, obligando a la chica a poner su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Ren miro a Pilika, frunciendo el ceño, aun no muy convencido.

-Esta bien-dijo- Iré contigo

-¿En… serio?-preguntó Pilika sorprendida, luego sonrió- ¡Digo, claro¡Vamos ahora!

Ren y Pilika salieron de la casa inmediatamente. La chica Ainu desbordaba de alegría, al igual que Horohoro, a diferencia de Athena y Asuka. Asuka estaba furiosa, cada vez limpiando con más fuerza su arma. En cambio, Athena estaba muy triste... Decidió reprimir sus sentimientos por Ren, pero... no podía evitar sentir un calor muy doloroso en su pecho. Horohoro estaba feliz de tener a su prometida así con él, sin Ren quien los molestará. De pronto, el teléfono celular de Asuka sonó, quien contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Moshi moshi?-contestó más amable de lo natural- ¿Anna?...¿Qué ocurre?... ¿En serio?... ¡Ya esta bien no grites!... ¡De acuerdo, vamos allá ahora mismo!

Athena miró de reojo a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, pero Horohoro no pareció notar nada raro. La peliceleste guardó su hoz y se puso una chaqueta de mezclilla, para luego ponerse frente a los prometidos.

-¡Nee, Athena!-llamo la niña- Anna dijo que necesita que le llevemos algo

-Sí, claro…-contestó esta poniéndose de pie

-Oish… esta bien, vamos-dijo Horohoro, pero la peliceleste lo detuvo

Ella le explicó que Anna le había especificado que solo quería que fueran las dos niñas, y que si alguien más iba, se enfrentaría a la furia de la rubia. Con eso, Horohoro volvió a sentarse inmediatamente y les dijo que él se quedaba ahí.

Asuka y Athena salieron de la Pensión en silencio. Una vez que se alejaron un poco, Athena miro de reojo a su amiga.

-Que mala mentira eres, Asuka-dijo Athena seriamente

-Lo que pasa es que me conoces mucho-dijo esta sonriendo- Ahora vamos a seguir al chibi-suke y a esa niña

-¡Matte, Asuka!-dijo tomándola por el brazo antes de que su amiga saliera corriendo- ¡Claro que no, no soy una psicópata que persigue a la gente!

-Pero yo sí-le recordó su amiga- ahora veamos… tienen que estar por una de estas tiendas…

-Yo estaba bien con Horo-kun en la pensión, no tenías porque sacarme de ahí-dijo Athena

-Eso no es cierto-le contestó Asuka, que seguía buscando con la mirada a la pareja- te conozco y estas muy celosa

-¡Horo-kun es mi prometido!-dijo sonrojándose enojada

**Donde Ren y Pilika **

Habían entrado en una tienda bastante grande, en donde solo había chicas que corrían buscando prendas y prendas de ropa. Ren se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados viendo como Pilika iba de un lado a otro. El chino bostezo, nunca pensó que se podía aburrir tanto en su vida.

-¡Me las probare todas!-anunció Pilika apareciendo delante de él con muchas prendas de ropa

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó el chino sorprendido- ¡Dijiste que solo venías por un chaleco!

-¡Pero es que son muy bonitas!-le dijo esta en un tono infantil

-Oh demonios, apúrate¿sí?-ordenó Ren con poca paciencia

-Me esperas aquí-le dijo Pilika tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo afuera de un probador- ¿de acuerdo?

-Seh, seh

La chica entro en uno de los probadores sonriendo. Ren volvió a bostezar, mirando a su alrededor. El probador estaba vació, así que su vista se centro en la ventana que daba hacía afuera, pero entonces… Ren se descruzó de brazos y se acercó un poco a la ventana para ver más de cerca. Sí, estaba seguro. Athena y Asuka estaban en la calle, de pie frente a dos chicos altos muy atractivos.

-_"¿Que estarán haciendo con esos?"_-pensó Ren frunciendo el ceño

**Donde Athena y Asuka **

-Sí, la fiesta es en la disco que esta aquí cerca-dijo uno de los chicos, de cabellos rubios

-¿Quieren venir?-pregunto ahora el otro, uno pelirrojo

-Etto…-dijo Athena avergonzada

-No-contestó firmemente la peliazul

-¡Vamos, será divertido!-dijo el rubio para tomar por el mentón a Asuka

-"CONTROLATE, CONTROLATE"-se dijo mentalmente la ojidorada, conteniéndose para no armar un escándalo

-Así es, nosotras lo las dejaremos solas-dijo el pelirrojo ahora tomando a Athena por la cintura

**Donde Ren y Pilika **

Ren estaba pegado a la ventana con las manos en los cristales, enfurecido mirando al chico pelirrojo, y deseando por primera vez que la chica peliceleste armara el mejor escándalo de su vida.

-Nee… Ren-kun…-dijo Pilika de pronto saliendo del probador- ¿cómo me queda?

-Ahora no, Pilika yo…-la mira de reojo para después seguir mirando a Athena- estoy… un segundo- mira a Pilika de nuevo- O.o

Pilika acababa de salir del probador con una ropa muy provocativa, o para el gusto del chino, demasiado para la edad de la peliceleste. Usaba una MINI falda negra y unas botas largas del mismo color con tacón y un peto ajustado muy escotado de color rojo.

-¡Que haces con eso!-exclamó el chino sin evitar gritar

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto Pilika de manera triste

-¡Quítatelo de inmediato!-le ordenó Ren, sonrojado- Si Horohoro te viera así

-Deja a mi hermano de lado- dijo Pilika para luego acercarse al chino- ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto este dando unos pasos hacía atrás?

-Es que tú…-empezó ella- ¡Me gustas mucho, Ren-kun!

La chica Ainu se acaba de lanzar encima de Ren, abrazándolo por el cuello. Ren estaba sonrojado, absolutamente sorprendido por la confesión de la chica, y preguntándose donde demonios estaba toda la gente de la tienda, ignorando que eso era obra de mi narración y de la autora. El chino miro de reojo a la ventana, y vio que Athena y Asuka seguían ahí. Rogó para que ellas no miraran, pero justo Asuka miro. La chica puso los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, al momento en que Ren le hizo un gesto de ayuda juntando sus manos, mientras Pilika aun lo abrazaba.

**Donde Athena y Asuka **

Asuka seguía con la boca abierta todo lo que más podía mirando por la ventana al chino, que rogaba que lo ayudara. Athena estaba diciendo ya que no quería ir a los dos chicos, pero en ese momento giraba su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba la tienda, justo por la ventana… Asuka lanzó un grito y se puso frente a su amiga, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. Ren lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio.

-¡¡Etto!!-dijo la peliceleste- ¡Vamos con ellos, Athena!

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto confundida la castaña

-Claro que sí-mira a los chicos- bien, vamos con ustedes

-¡¡Genial!!-exclamaron los dos para ponerse a ambos lados de las jovencitas y caminar

**Donde Ren y Pilika **

El chino vio como los cuatro se iban. ¿Que planeaba Asuka? La chica lo miro por última vez, haciéndole un gesto en el cuello, en signo de que si Pilika no lo soltaba, lo mataría. Ren solo movió su boca, diciéndole que se fueran ya.

-Ren-kun…-dijo Pilika, haciendo que Ren recordará que estaba abrazado de él- Yo…

-Lo siento-dijo este para tomarla de los hombros y abrir espacio entre ellos

-Porque…-comenzó esta mirándolo a los ojos- que tiene Athena-chan que no tenga yo…

-¿Por qué hablas de ella?-preguntó confundido

-No es necesario que me mientas, -dijo ella enojada- todos sabemos que te gusta, pero acéptalo, esta comprometida y yo estoy… nosotros si podríamos…

-No, no podríamos-dijo firmemente el chino para luego darle la espalda- Yo no soy la persona para ti

-¡Si lo eres!-insistió ella ya llorando

-Lo siento-repitió el chino para después mirarla de reojo- y cámbiate de ropa, a Horohoro no le haría gracia verte así

El chino salió de la tienda rápidamente, avergonzado. Era la primera vez que una chica cercana se le declaraba y la primera vez que le costaba rechazar a una. Muchas chicas le decían que él les gustaba, pero nunca le costo decirles: "piérdete" o "no me interesas". Pero Pilika era la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos, si es que no era el mejor, y no quería hacerla sufrir. Es verdad, ella era muy linda, simpática y podía ser graciosa, pero no sentía nada hacía ella. Solo la veía como la hermana de su amigo.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, se dirigió hacía una de las cabinas telefónicas, metió una moneda y llamó a Jun para que fuera a buscar a la Usui sin dar explicaciones.

El chino miro el cielo y vio que se estaba haciendo de noche... ¿A donde habrán ido Athena y Asuka con esos chicos? El chino comenzó a buscarlas, preocupado, ya que el poco tiempo que conocía a la peliceleste, noto que demasiado maléfica y extraña, y no sabía que plan tendría en mente.

Busco al menos unos diez minutos, cuando vio fuera de un lugar, a muchos jóvenes vestidos iguales que los chicos que estaban con Athena y Asuka. Se encontraban fuera de una disco, al parecer había una fiesta.

El chico entro en la fiesta, pagando la entrada a una chica que lo acoso inmediatamente. Ren se libero de ella y entro en el local. ¿Como las encontraría¡¡Estaba lleno!! También estaba oscuro y la música tan fuerte lo desespero un poco. De pronto, vio a Asuka bailando con uno de los chicos que estaba con ellas.

Ren siguió buscando cerca de donde se encontraba Asuka y encontró a Athena, también bailando con el chico pelirrojo. Athena estaba más interesada mirando el suelo que el rostro de su pareja, quien la miraba directamente. El chino no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte calor en su pecho cuando el chico se le acerco más a Athena y la tomo nuevamente por la cintura.

Ren pudo ver que el chico le dijo algo en un susurró a Athena, y que esta se sonrojaba bruscamente. El pelirrojo acerco su rostro al de Athena, dispuesto a besarla. Athena había fruncido el ceño después de su sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el chico saltó lejos. Ren acababa de pegarle en el rostro con una patada (en donde se vio muy sexy xD).

-¿Ren-sama?-preguntó ella aun más sorprendida

-¿Estas bien?-dijo este sin saber porque preguntaba eso

-S-Sí…-tartamudeo la joven sonrojándose

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo Ren mientras miraba que el pelirrojo se levantaba con la ayuda de otro

No supo porque lo hizo, pero tomo por el hombro a Athena, acercándola a él. Sintió un gran odio hacía ese chico, un impulso inmenso por golpearlo y por gritarle a todos los que estaban allí que nadie podía acercarse a ella... la voz de la chica hizo sacarlo de sus absurdos pensamientos.

-¿Dónde esta Asuka?-pregunto preocupada, poniendo una mano en el pecho del chino para acercarse más a él

-La vi cerca de aquí-contestó este abrazándola más fuerte por el hombro

-¡¡HOLA!!-exclamo de repente una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¡AHH!!-gritaron los dos dando un salto

-No es para que griten-dijo Asuka sorprendida para luego mirar a Ren maliciosamente- ¡Jala¡El oji-sama ha llegado!

-¿Oji-sama?-repitió Ren, luego miro a Athena- eso me recuerda a ti ¬¬

-Y ya que el oji-sama a salvado a su hime-sama (significa princesa xD)-dijo Asuka poniéndose al otro lado de Ren- ¡Podemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en problemas!

-Creí que te gustaba meterte en líos-dijo Athena saliendo con los dos jóvenes

-Sí, pero ahora no tengo ganas

Ren les preguntó porque habían decidido venir a un lugar como ese, pero luego se arrepintió, porque Asuka comenzó a mandarle indirectas sobre "todo paso mientras tú creo que estabas por ahí en alguna tienda", y luego lo miraba asesinamente. Una vez afuera, Asuka miró bien a los dos, para luego sonreír.

-¡¡Ara!!-exclamó señalándolos- Creo que estoy sobrando

Los dos chicos se miraron sin entender, pero pronto se dieron cuenta. Ren ni siquiera lo había notado, pero seguía teniendo a Athena pegada a él, y esta con una mano en el pecho del chico y con la otra atravesando su espalda. Se sonrojaron aun mirándose y después se soltaron lentamente.

-Lo siento-dijo cortante Ren

-Descuida…-susurró ella mirando el suelo

-¡¡Oh, santo infierno!!-exclamó Asuka mirando su reloj imaginario ya que no tenía- ¡Que tarde es!

-¿Y…?-preguntaron los dos otros

-¡¡Debo volver a la pensión!!-dijo Asuka con los brazos cruzados

-¿"debes"?-repitió Ren levantando una ceja

-Sí, debo.-dijo Asuka directamente- Y ustedes se quedan por aquí dando vueltas en alguna parte-señala a la derecha- por allá hay un parque muy bonito que esta solo-se da la vuelta, sonriendo- ¡¡Saionara!!

-¡¡ASUKA!!-exclamó Athena viéndola correr

-¡¡OEE!!-la llamo Ren de igual manera

Pero la chica había comenzado a correr a toda velocidad, saltando encima de las personas y haciéndolas caer mientras reía maniáticamente. Athena y Ren quedaron en silencio boquiabiertos al ver a la chica correr y reír como Kodashi de Ranma ½ Xd. Un viento paso entre ellos llevando hojitas y una bolita del desierto.

-Sido diciendo que esta loca-atino a decir Ren poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca

-A veces creo lo mismo-dijo Athena

Athena y Ren se miraron. Ren se sonrojo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al tenerla a su lado nuevamente, solos. Athena también estaba feliz de estar con él de nuevo, saber de que el la había ido a buscar y que la había abrazado. Bruscamente el chino apartó la mirada, rascándose la nariz.

-Etto…-comenzó Ren- ¿volvemos a la pensión, verdad?

-Sí tu quieres…-susurró ella algo desilusionada

-O…-dijo ahora el chino, haciendo que ella lo mirara y Ren se sonrojara, mirando a la derecha- ese… parque…

La chica se ruborizo, y asintió con la cabeza roboticamente. Los chicos caminaron en silencio, pensando si estaba bien lo que hacían.

-"Ella esta comprometida…-pensó Ren sin mirarla mientras caminaban- no le haré nada y no pasara nada, solo quiero estar con ella, como si fuera amiga"

-_"Creo que deberíamos volver a la pensión…_-pensaba ahora la chica mirándolo de reojo- _si alguien nos ve juntos, probablemente se lo diga a Horo-kun y lo mal interprete… nosotros dos solo somos amigos…"_

Ren se sentó en la orilla de una fuente de agua que había en el parque, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Athena se quedo de pie, mirándolo. Se sentaba a su lado… ¿o no? Antes de que lo decidiera, el chino le tomo la mano, haciendo que se sentara.

-Onii-chan ha dormito todo el día ¿sabes?-comenzó ella soltando la mano de Ren y mirando a otro lado- Y anoche Onii-sama me llamo para decir que pronto nos íbamos a ver…

-No me cae bien tu hermano mayor-dijo de forma directa Ren, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño- no lo tomes a mal, solo te trata muy mal

Ella sonrió al saber que era porque se preocupaba por ella. El chino miro el cielo y cerro los ojos. Athena se le quedo mirando de reojo, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban contemplando el rostro del chino. Sintió un impulso por abrazarlo, por que el la abrazara… pero no podía. Tenía un prometido que la quería mucho¿porque no podía querer a Horohoro como quería a Ren? Sí, pensaba ella, si tan solo quisiera a Horohoro como quiera a ese chino, todo estaría bien, pero por una extraña razón, no quería dejar de querer a dichoso ojidorado… ni dejar de ver sus ojos… ni dejar de sentir la calidez que emitía su cuerpo.

-Athena…-susurró de pronto el chino haciendo que ella lo mirara

-¿Qué?-pregunto esta

-Si no quieres que nos veamos más así…-comenzó él mirándola- esta bien, concuerdo contigo

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ella sin entender

-Que no nos volvamos a ver los dos solos-contestó decidido

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, Ren-sama-dijo esta con el ceño fruncido

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tienes un prometido-recordó este- y es mal visto que te andes juntando así conmigo… Horohoro podría armar un secándolo y nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo

-Sí, pero…-dijo esta- ¡Tú fuiste quien sugirió que viniéramos acá!

-Lo sé-dijo Ren- fue para decirte eso

Eso sería lo mejor. ¿O no? Athena no quería dejar de estar con el como estaban ahora, pero no estaba tranquila, ya que el pensamiento de que Horohoro era su prometido la abrumaba. Miró el suelo con tristeza, algo que Ren no notó ya que miraba el cielo.

-Pero…-empezó ella nuevamente- nosotros no somos nada más que amigos, Ren-sama… no hay problema con que estemos…

-"Ella… ¿quiere seguir estando conmigo a pesar de todo?"-se preguntó en la mente Ren sorprendido, pero luego volvió a hablar- Pero Athena… no importa, mejor volvamos a la pensión…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que él se pusiera de pie, la castaña se había acurrucado en el pecho del chino, quien se sonrojo al tener ese tibio contacto con ella, y no supo por que lo pensó, pero ella siempre estaba tibia…

Athena cerró los ojos, para solo poder escuchar que de pronto los latidos del corazón del chino se habían acelerado de golpe.

-_"Que hago…_-comenzó a pensar el chino- _Esta aquí, tan cerca… Y yo… y yo soy un imbecil"_

Obedeciendo a su pensamiento y siendo un imbecil, Ren la abrazo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Que más podría pasar? Estaban solos, de noche, al menos nadie los vería… salvo Asuka, tal vez. Aunque Asuka no estaba allí.

-Ren-sama…-lo llamo ella en un susurró pero fue interrumpida

-¿Tienes que hablar?-le dijo algo incómodo- No… no deberíamos estar así, es decir, somos amigos y… por eso… mejor no hables…

—— **Cinco minutos más tarde ——**

La castaña estaba mirando en todas direcciones, con Ren a su lado de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. De pronto, Athena levantó una mano saludando cuando encontró finalmente lo que buscaba.

-¡¡Asuka!!-llamo a la otra niña

-¡¡Athena!!-contestó esta acercándose para luego pegarle en la cabeza- ¡Estaba durmiendo¿Para que demonios me llamas?

-Si Horohoro nos ve llegar a los dos solos, probablemente se alteré-dijo Ren tranquilamente

-¡¡Ara!!-exclamó la peliceleste emocionada- ¿Entonces si paso algo?

-¡¡ASUKA!!-le gritaron los dos jóvenes sonrojados

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, les dijeron que Horohoro estaba dormido. Anna se encontraba viendo televisión con Tamao y Jun, mientras que Manta limpiaba la mesa junto con Yoh y Takuya.

Takuya saludó a su hermana con un brazo y esta se ofreció a ayudarles a limpiar la mesa, mientras Asuka se sentaba a ver la televisión.

El chino por otro lado se dirigió hacía las aguas termales para darse un baño y luego irse a dormir. Cuando llegó, se saco la ropa y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, metiéndose al agua. Dejo escapar un suspiro, y justo antes de que empezara a pensar en voz alta, alguien le hablo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Se volvió a la voz rápidamente y vio a Horohoro mirándolo, también dentro del agua. Ren miró a ambos lados y vio que estaban solos. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te había visto-le dijo- Estaba con Athena y Asuka-chan

-¿Con las dos?-pregunto sorprendido- ¿Qué hacían?

-Nada-contestó instintivamente, tan rápido que sonó sospechoso- Es decir, me las encontré en el camino

Ren se hundió bajo el agua, para evitar más preguntas. Horohoro lo quedo mirando con desconfianza mientras su amigo estaba bajo el agua. Cuando el chino decidió salir del agua, Horohoro aun estaba allí. Horohoro le dio la espalda y salió del agua pero siguió hablandole.

-Nee Ren

-Que quieres

-Quería preguntarte… si es que tú… has tenido más… etto…

El chino levanto la vista hacía su amigo, que al parecer no quería terminar la frase. Ren levantó una ceja, entendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Ataques?-terminó el chino, haciendo que el otro asintiera con la cabeza- no, no he tenido

-Ah, me alegro entonces-dijo Horohoro

**Donde Athena y los demás **

-¡Nee Athena!-llamó Asuka aun viendo la TV- ¿terminaste de hacer estupideces?

-Sí, ya termine- dijo levantándose

-Bien… vamos a dormir-dijo, pero cuando se puso de pie cayo dormida inmediatamente

-La tendré que cargar de nuevo-se quejó la castaña

Athena se hecho a su amiga en la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, encontrándose con Horohoro ya vestido.

-¿Se desmayó?-pregunto preocupado

-No, solo se quedo dormida-dijo sin mirarlo

-Ah… ¿dónde estaban?-pregunto ahora a ella-

-Etto…-comenzó nerviosa- caminábamos

-¿Solas?-pregunto mirandola de reojo

-Iee…-dijo sin estar muy convencida de decir el nombre, pero sabía que no debía mentir- Ren-sama estaba con nosotras…

Athena y Horohoro (más una Asuka dormida xD) llegaron a la habitación, encontrándola vacía. Athena no quiso preguntar por Ren frente a Horohoro, para no levantar sospechas de que se preocupaba por él. Dejo a Asuka en su cama y se acostó, mientras Horohoro hacía lo mismo.

Se dieron las buenas noches y luego se dieron las espaldas. Aunque Athena no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se quedo esperando mucho tiempo a que Ren llegará, pero este no llego y se fue quedando dormida.

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!! Wisss otro capiiii n.n Espero k les aia gustaod... mas lios amorosoos muajajaja xDD mi pobre trio que he formado aun les faltan cosas por sufiir ñaka ñaka xD jeje si les gustoo pliis dejen sus reviewss !! Chauu :)


	17. El Shaman King

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¿Se desmayó?-pregunto preocupado_

_-No, solo se quedo dormida-dijo sin mirarlo_

_-Ah… ¿dónde estaban?-pregunto ahora a ella- _

_-Etto…-comenzó nerviosa- caminábamos_

_-¿Solas?-pregunto mirándola de reojo_

_-Iee…-dijo sin estar muy convencida de decir el nombre, pero sabía que no debía mentir- Ren-sama estaba con nosotras…_

_Athena y Horohoro (más una Asuka dormida xD) llegaron a la habitación, encontrándola vacía. Athena no quiso preguntar por Ren frente a Horohoro, para no levantar sospechas de que se preocupaba por él. Dejo a Asuka en su cama y se acostó, mientras Horohoro hacía lo mismo._

_Se dieron las buenas noches y luego se dieron las espaldas. Aunque Athena no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se quedo esperando mucho tiempo a que Ren llegará, pero este no llego y se fue quedando dormida. _

**CAPITULO**** 17:** El Shaman King

Aun dormían todos en la pensión, tranquilamente, y ni siquiera había comenzado a amanecer en la ciudad. Los más energéticos se empezaban a despertar poco a poco cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por las habitaciones.

De pronto, el inglés entró estrepitosamente en la habitación de Athena, Asuka, Horohoro y Ren.

-¡Oigan!-exclamó el peliverde- ¡Recibimos un mensaje del Oráculo Virtual!

-¿Qué?-dijo Ren para levantarse inmediatamente- ¿Qué dice?

Los cinco ahora se vistieron para luego bajar a tomar desayuno junto con los demás, que estaban sentados en la mesa. Yoh les informó que el mensaje decía que los Apaches vendrían en cualquier momento para informarles de la continuación del torneo.

Terminaron de tomar desayuno a las 9 de la mañana. Recibieron otro anuncio del Oráculo, diciendo que Los Apaches vendrían a las 10… Pero…

-¡¡SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE!!-exclamaron todos los shamanes, enfurecidos

Athena se había quedado dormida en el sillón, Ren se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro de siempre, Lyserg jugaba al las cartas con Takuya y Horohoro, Yoh estaba haciéndole un masaje a Anna (pobre xD), Tamao y Pilika conversaban misteriosamente (Pilika señalaba continuamente a la dormida Athena).

-¡HOLA!-dijo una voz tras ellos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILVER!!!!!!!-exclamaron todos mirando asesinamente al apache

-Sabía que tenía que venir-dijo Kalim viendo como Silver hacía circulitos en una esquina

-Ya no importa, gusano-dijo Ren enojado- ¿Cómo continuará el torneo?

-Bien, como no tenemos mucha imaginación y la Señora Goldva no terminó su curso de parvularia…-comenzó Kalim

-Demasiada información-dijeron asustados todos los shamanes

-Continuara de forma normal, pero tienen que ser eliminados dos equipos

-Si eso ya lo dijiste-dijo Horohoro- ahora di que equipos se enfrentarán

Kalim buscó una lista y comenzó a decir que equipos se enfrentaran.

_El Equipo de los Ineptos sin Imaginación v/s Las 5 Lilys_

_El Equipo de los Ineptos sin Imaginación v/s El Equipo del Trueno_

_El Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari v/s El Equipo d Ren_

Todos se dirigieron ahora a la Alda Apache usando el poder espiritual de Athena, y una vez que llegaron, empezarían las batallas inmediatamente. La primera batalla sería ente el equipo de Lyserg contra el equipo de Shalona y las demás.

Comenzó el conteo para iniciar la pelea. Los seis shamanes realizaron sus posesiones de objetos. Athena atacó a Elly, mientras que Asuka a la pelirroja Sally, y Lyserg luchó contra Shalona. Como todos lo esperaban, el Equipo de los Ineptos sin Imaginación venció en cosa de segundos.

Dio inició a la segunda pelea. Fye y Ukio habían llegado hace poco justo para ver la pelea de Athena, y ya estaban con Takuya listos para iniciar la siguiente pelea contra el equipo del trueno, que eran Wolks y sus hermanas.

Duró unos cuantos minutos, pero el equipo de los Asamiyas venció gracias a Fye que derrotó rápidamente a ambas hermanas para luego los tres concentrarse en el líder.

Una vez eliminados esos dos equipos, las peleas, como había dicho Kaoru anteriormente, serían individuales. Y este fue el orden escogido:

_Lyserg Diethel __**v/s**__ Asamiya Ukio_

_Cyoko Mattel __**v/s**__ Fausto VIII_

_Usui Horokeu __**v/s**__ Umemiya Ryunosuke_

_Asamiya Athena __**v/s**__ Asakura Yoh_

_Asamiya Fye __**v/s**__ Asamiya Takuya_

_Tao Ren __**v/s**__ Yagami Asuka_

Empezó la primera batalla ente la Asamiya y el inglés. Lyserg se sorprendió ante lo fuerte que podía ser la rubia, sin embargo, la venció después de unos veinte minutos. Chocolove y Fausto se enfrentaron, pero se notaba que Fausto no estaba tan interesado en pelear, con lo que gano el moreno. En la batalla de Horohoro y Ryu sucedió algo parecido, aunque de todas formas hubiese ganado el Ainu. En la batalla de Athena contra Yoh, ambos podían hacer una posesión d tercer grado, pero de todas formas ganó el chico naranja. Entre los hermanos Asamiyas, fue un poco difícil pelear, pero como todos sabían, gano el mayor de los castaños. Y en la última batalla, Ren estuvo apunto de perder contra la peliceleste, pero en último momento logó realizar una posesión de tercer grado y la venció finalmente.

Finalmente los que quedaban eran: Lyserg, Chocolove, Horohoro, Yoh, Fye y Ren. Y se enfrentarían de esta manera_: Lyserg __**v/s**__ Fye; Yoh __**v/s **__Ren; Chocolove __**v/s**__ Horohoro. _La primera batalla, Lyserg tampoco estaba muy animoso peleando, pero de todas formas le dio una buena batalla al Asamiya, pero finalmente venció el castaño. Yoh y Ren se enfrentaron con la única meta de ganar, pero el chico naranja venció en último minuto al chino. Entre Chocolove y Horohoro también fue algo dura la batalla, pero el Ainu logró vencerlo al final. Y solo quedando Horohoro, Yoh y Fye, este último se enfrentó contra el Ainu, y lo logró vencer ya que por alguna razón estaba luchando con cierto recelo contra el peliazul.

Entonces al final la última batalla sería ente Asamiya Fye y Asakura Yoh…

-Eso es el final-dijo Anna ardiendo en fuego- Yoh solo tiene que ganarle a ese idiota y será Shaman King

¡¡PUM!! (Súper efecto especial xD). Antes de que comenzara la batalla, se produjo una explosión. De la nada, salió una mano gigante de color rojo y se dirigió a las gradas, donde estaban todos los shamanes mirando. La mano atrapó a Takuya, quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Yoh. Este estaba con su puño apretado, mirando el suelo, con rostro de odio. Levantó la vista hacía Hao y lo apunto con su posesión.

El Asakura atacó a su hermano con odio. Este se defendió algo sorprendido, pero soltó a Takuya. Fye saltó y tomo a su hermano en brazos para que no diera contra el suelo, luego lo paso a los brazos de Ukio.

¡¡YOH!!-exclamaron todos los shamanes

Hao había ataco a Yoh, pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo así solo termino con el costado de su estomago sangrando. Yoh puso una mano en la herida, respirando algo agitado, pero luego volvió a atacar al Asakura.

Pero de pronto…

-¡¡¡ASUKA!!!!-exclamaron todos los shamanes mirando a la peliazul

Asuka acababa de lanzarle un sartén a Hao mientras saltaba, el cual le llego en la cabeza y callo al suelo inconciente, haciendo que desapareciera el Espíritu de Fuego.

Los shamanes se acercaron al inconciente Hao, con sus posesiones de objetos. Lo apuntaron, esperando que despertara. Pero cuando lo hizo… Un inocente y confundido Hao Asakura pregunto extrañado.

-¿Dónde… estoy?-dijo muy confundido- Me duele la cabeza…

El Asakura puso una mano en la parte donde el súper sartén le había golpeado. Miro a todos los shamanes, que estaban con unas terribles caras de sorpresa y confusión. Se produjo un instante de silencio antes de que Hao hablará nuevamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y… ¿Quién soy yo?-mira a su alrededor- que linda arena n.n ¿Estaré en un rodeo? ¡Que salga el torito n.n!

-¡Pue eres Asakura Hao!-exclamó Chocolove- ¡Un pirómano loco que quiere destruir a la humanidad!

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hao sin poder creérselo

-¡¡NOO!!-exclamaron todos los shamanes lanzando a Hao a una dimensión desconocida

Después d eso, todos los shamanes se presentaron ante Hao y lo llevaron a sentarse junto con los demás shamanes para ver la pelea y le explicaron lo que era el Shaman King, pero el seguía sin entender. Entonces continuo la batalla de Yoh y Fye (Ja, raro verdad? xDDD).

Todos miraban atentos a la batalla, Athena no sabía a quien apoyar, mientas Asuka apoyaba fielmente a Yoh junto con Anna xD. Entonces finalmente… el ganador…

-El ganador es…-comenzó Kaoru- ¡¡¡ASAMIYA FYE!!!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron todos pero luego Anna le lanzó una piedra al apache xD

-¡Lo siento!-dijo este- ¡Era una broma! El ganador y el nuevo Shaman King es… ¡¡ASAKURA YOH!!

Yoh salto de alegría. Gritaba y se reía como nunca antes. De un salto llegó a las gradas y abrazó a su prometida, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego lo mando a volar con un golpe. Ren y Horohoro suspiraron resignados y felicitaron a Yoh, con cierta amargura pero pronto se alegraron por él. Athena, Lyserg y Asuka abrazaron feliz a Yoh, de que se hubiese convertido en Shaman King. Takuya le sonrió, al igual que Ukio, pero desaparecieron para luego aparecer al lado de su hermano Fye, quien se había quedado tumbado en el suelo mirando el cielo con nostalgia aunque con una sonrisa. Pilika lloraba porque su hermano no se había convertido en Shaman King, y a Jun parecía darle igual, Tamao estaba sonrojada, buscando la manera de decirle lo muy feliz que estaba a Yoh. Luego de las presentaciones, y de aun un confundido Hao, decidieron regresar a Japón...

_**NOTA**__: alguien sabe donde demonios esta Manta xDDDD??)_

**FIN CAPITULO 17**


	18. Karaoke

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-El ganador es…-comenzó Kaoru- ¡¡¡ASAMIYA FYE!!!_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron todos pero luego Anna le lanzó una piedra al apache xD_

_-¡Lo siento!-dijo este- ¡Era una broma! El ganador y el nuevo Shaman King es… ¡¡ASAKURA YOH!!

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 18** Karaoke

Dos días después de escoger al Shaman King, Anna organizo una fiesta (si, fue idea de Anna O.o), para celebrar que SU prometido había sido el campeón, algo con lo que Yoh se sintió muy feliz. Athena convenció a Anna de poner un karaoke en la fiesta y con la ayuda de Jun, convencieron a la futura esposa del Shaman King. Hao volvió a su personalidad antigua, y de ves en cuando preguntaba: "¿yo tenía un sueño relacionada con matar humanos?" A lo que los shamanes respondían con un rotundo y acelerado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!

Todo estaba bien... hasta que EL llegó...

-¿¡PAPÁ!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos Usui

Un hombre con el cabello largo y negro y los ojos de igual color había llegado a la Pensión Asakura cuando aun estaban cenando, antes de la fiesta. Llevaba una ropa tradicional, con las mismas marcas que las ropas de Horohoro y Pilika.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Oyaji?-preguntó Horohoro poniéndose de pie (Oyaji significa viejo xD)

-No seas insolente, shounen-respondió el hombre- ¿eso dices a tu padre después de no verlo en tanto tiempo? (shounen significa chico xD)

-Es que... ¡Me sorprende verte aquí!-dijo el Ainu aun confundido- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Pregúntale a la loca que escribe la historia-contestó este luego agregó- Pero bueno, vine a conocer a mi futura nuera

Athena dejó de comer, mostrándose sorprendida. Asuka y Lyserg la miraron de reojo, a diferencia de Ren que no la miro. Horohoro se acercó corriendo a ella y la tomo por el hombro, sonriendo.

-Es ella, oyaji-dijo Horohoro

El chico peliceleste le dio un codazo a Athena, en signo de que se presentara. La castaña se puso de pie algo nerviosa y se inclinó completamente ante el padre de Horohoro, y ella misma se sorprendió que pudo hablar de corrido sin tartamudear.

-Mucho gusto, señor-dijo para después mirarlo- Me llamo Asamiya Athena¡es un placer conocerlo!

-No esta mal, nada mal-dijo simplemente este para después sentarse en la mesa con todos- Entonces, mañana ustedes se casaran y…

-¿¡MAÑANA!?-dijeron la pareja, más Fye xD

-¿Quién es usted, jovencito?-pregunto el Usui padre al ver que otra persona había gritado

-Soy su hermano mayor-informó serio- pero usted no puede decir eso sin antes haber avisado con anticipación

-No seas impertinente, Ani-kun-susurró Takuya golpeándolo por lo bajo

-¡Impertinente su abuela! No puede llegar y…-siguió el mayor Asamiya, pero fue interrumpido

-Disculpen, niños-dijo el padre de los Usui- no se casaran en la iglesia, con boda y todo eso. Solo se casaran por el civil, es necesario que Horohoro se case a los 16 años

Athena no sabía que decir. Estaba mirando el suelo, preocupada. ¿De verdad mañana tendría que casarse? A sus 15 años se ataría a una persona... y lo que más la preocupaba, esa persona no le gustaba. Horohoro fue quien asimilo más rápido la noticia, y se encontraba feliz.

-Mañana firmaremos los papales y ya estarán casados-siguió diciendo el Oyaji- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡No, ninguna!-dijo Horohoro- ¿Verdad Athena-chan?

-No, ninguna…

Athena miro el suelo, mientras los demás la miraban preocupados a diferencia de Pilika y su hermano que sonreían muy felices.

—— **Ya en la noche ——**

Yoh había invitado a sus compañeros de clases, así que la pensión Asakura estaba llena de jóvenes. El padre de Horohoro había ido a pasear a alguna parte que no especifico (¡¡no tengo idea de donde!! xD). Manta que regresó del más allá había encendido la música, siendo el DJ, mientras todos bailaban. Athena veía como Horohoro bailaba alegremente con su hermana. La chica miro el suelo.

-¡No te deprimas, Athena!-dijo Asuka acercándose con Lyserg

Lyserg no dijo nada. La miro preocupado, sabiendo que aunque ella le dijera eso, Athena no iba a reír y decir "¡es cierto, debo divertirme!". Ella solo le sonrío ligeramente para volver a mirar el suelo.

-¿No quieres hablar con Ren?-pregunto de pronto el inglés

-N-no, -tartamudeo ella- además, no se donde esta

-Pues esta ahó ¬¬-dijo Asuka volteando la cabeza d la castaña

Athena se encontró con la figura del muchacho, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared. Al rededor suyo habían varias chicas pidiéndole bailar con él, aunque este se mostraba totalmente indiferente a los comentarios. Athena se sonrojó al verlo con una camisa negra y jeans ajustados azules.

De pronto Horohoro dejo de bailar al enfocar a su prometida. Se confundió al verla así, algo triste, sonriéndole melancólicamente a sus amigos que la miraban preocupados.

El Ainu bajo la mirada. ¿Acaso Athena estaba pensando en Ren en esos momentos? Horohoro miro de reojo al chino. Este seguía de brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida e ignorando las invitaciones de las chicas.

Yoh y Anna estaban un poco más aislados, uno al lado del otro. Anna estaba con una mano sujetando una bebida y con la otra, sujetando la mano de Yoh. También en la pista de baile, Jun y Fye se encontraban bailando algo cerca, mientras el espíritu de la china miraba con cierto recelo al Asamiya. Y rodeando la pista de baile se encontraban Hao y Takuya persiguiendo a Chocolove después de que este les pusiera un vestido a ambos. Tamao estaba siendo acosada por Ryu y Fausto trataba de que la dejara en paz. Ukio se encontraba instalando el karaoke.

-¡Muy bien, niños y niñas!-dijo de manera infantil la Asamiya- ¡Es hora del karaoke!

-¡¡WIII!!-exclamaron todos menos Ren y Anna

-¡La primera persona que pasará a cantar será por supuesto el de celebración, el nuevo Shaman King!-dijo Ukio para mirar luego al que indicaba- ¡¡Asakura Yoh-kun, sube aquí!!

Hubo aplausos mientras que Yoh se quedaba a ahí, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, diciendo que no quería subir. Pero gracias a una patada de Asuka y Anna, Yoh subió al escenario. Comenzó una canción con un piano muy extraño, luego se convirtió en algo punk.

No me pidas más de lo que puedo dar

Cada uno tiene su mayor anhelo

No le quites alas a la libertad

Porque ya he empezado a levantar el vuelo

Yo no puedo ser perfecto

Tengo miles de defectos

Tengo lágrimas, y tengo corazón

Si me pides que mejore

Mis fracasos, mis errores

Dame tiempo para ver si puedo andar

Y yo te seguiré a donde vayas tú

Y me quedaré a tu lado

Yo prefiero darme tal y como soy

Con todas mis dudas y contradicciones

Yo no quiero fabricar una mentira

Para retenerte para estar conmigo

Solo una cosa te voy a pedir

No le hagas caso a mi melancolía

Algunos días es más fácil sonreír

Y este es uno de esos días

Y yo te seguiré a donde vayas tú

Y me quedaré a tu lado

Y yo te seguiré a donde vayas tú

Y me quedaré a tu lado

Al finalizar la canción, Yoh le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su prometida, mientras que esta se encontraba totalmente roja, mirando el suelo enojada. Cuando Yoh bajo del escenario, los chicos lo molestaron y se escucho el típico "¡¡¡¡UUUUUU!!!!" por parte de la chicas, especialmente por Athena y Asuka.

-Muy lindo, Yoh-kun-dijo sonriendo Ukio- Ahora cantará… veamos… ¡¡TU¡Anna-chan, la novia y futura esposa del Shaman King!

-Ni de chiste iré ahí-dijo firme Anna

-Vamos, Annita, no es tan terrible-dijo Yoh llegando a su lado

La rubia subió resignada, con el ceño fruncido y cuando comenzó la canción dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a cantar:

Pienso que tú y yo

Nos vemos tan ideal

Que cuando te saludo empiezo a temblar

Tengo un deseo de siempre estar junto a ti

Y tengo ganas d sentir

Porque eres todo lo que yo quiero

Porque eres el niñito que me pone a suspirar

Estoy pensando en ti, en cada amanecer

Y quiero hacerte comprender

Que nunca te voy a dejar de querer

No sé que esta pasando

No me estoy entendiendo

Solo sé que por ti estoy muriendo

Que soy muy cobarde, eso lo acepto

No puedo decirte de frente nada perfecto

Tu voz me lleva a un mundo lleno d calma

Eres el que calma y tranquiliza mi alma

Y es que me siento bien cuando estoy contigo

Me aliviana tu sonrisa y se me quita el frío

Lo que quiero es estar al lado tuyo

Pero todo resulta del modo contrario

Pues bien necesito decirte

Que te quiero, que te adoro con todo mi corazón

Eres el niño por el cual yo pierdo la razón

Eres mi razón por la cual sigo peleando

Al terminar de cantar, los aplausos llegaron de inmediato, encabezados por un alegre y sonrojado Yoh al ver de esa forma a su prometida. Anna bajo rápidamente, media avergonzada y enojada.

-¡Tienes una hermosa voz, Anna-chan!-dijo Ukio para después buscar en el público- ahora veamos… ¡el futuro novio, sube acá!

-¿Yo?-dijo el ainu apuntándose así mismo

El Ainu subió algo avergonzado y nervioso, ya que no conocía muchas canciones. Pero empezó una bastante conocida, así que se tranquilizo para empezar a cantar.

Todo cambió cuando te vi

De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

Todo tembló dentro de mí

El universo escribió que fueras para mí

Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

Fue perderme en tu amor

Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo, amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Pero menos dudar

Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti

De blanco y negro al color me convertí

Sé que no es fácil decir te amo

Yo tampoco lo esperaba

Pero así es el amor, simplemente pasó

Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo, amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Pero menos dudar

Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi

Cuando Horohoro terminó de cantar la canción, se quedo pensando unos segundos en la letra d esta, mientas Athena desviaba la mirada del ainu, sonrojada. Ren seguía sin prestar atención mucho al karaoke, hasta que escuchó su nombre por parte de una Asamiya.

-¿Ren-kun?-llamaba Ukio- ¡¡Oye, Ren-kun¡Te toca a ti!

-N-no, no me interesa-dijo este pero de pronto fue sujetado por alguien o alguienes xD- ¿¡oigan que hacen!?

Yoh, Lyserg, Chocolove, Hao, Ryu y Takuya habían tomado a Ren por los brazos y lo lanzaron hacía el escenario. Ren maldijo en su mente cuando comenzó la música ya que conocía esa canción porque a Jun le gustaba ese grupo, así que no tuvo más remedio que cantar para no hacer el ridículo.

Eres todo lo que no había conocido

Lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir

Eres lo que no esperaba

Lo que en sueños no imaginaba

Y que en ti descubría

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie…

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabía

Y te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre partencia

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada pare de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti (x3)

Esto es de verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Sé que mi lugar

Esta junto a ti

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubría

Ren terminó de cantar para mirar al público. Athena miraba el suelo aun más sonrojada ya que le había fascinado la voz de Ren, mientras Asuka y Lyserg la molestaban. Horohoro miró al chino con desconfianza, mientras los demás se reían.

-_"De qué tanto se ríen ¬¬"_-se pregunto en su mente el chino, avergonzado

-¡Muy lindo, Ren-kun!-dijo Ukio alegre- y ahora para terminar con este triangulo amoroso, digo, para escoger a otra persona… ¡¡Ochibi, sube aquí!!

-¡No estoy de humor para cantar!-dijo Athena desde abajo

Y como era obvio, Athena termino arriba del escenario gracias a los poderes ocultos del narrador. Comenzó una canción simplemente con una guitarra clásica, de una artista muy conocida para su suerte, y que agradaba mucho, así que comenzó a cantar:

¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?

¿Por qué no pudiste ver a través de mí?

¿Cómo es que actúas así?

Como si simplemente no te importara para nada

¿Esperas que crea que fui la única en caer?

Podría sentir, podría sentirte cerca de mí

Aunque estás lejos de mí

No se supone que se deba de sentir de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, más y más cada día

No se supone que deba doler de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito

Dime¿seguimos juntos?

Dime¿piensas que podríamos durar para siempre?

Dime¿por qué?

Hey, escucha lo que no estamos diciendo

Vamos a jugar un juego diferente que el que estamos jugando

Intenta mirarme y realmente ver mi corazón

¿Esperas que yo crea que voy a dejar que nos separemos?

Podría sentir, podría sentirte cerca de mí

Aun cuando estás lejos de mí

No se supone que se deba de sentir de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, más y más cada día

No se supone que debe doler de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito

Dime¿seguimos juntos?

Dime¿piensas que podríamos durar para siempre?

Dime¿por qué?

Así que adelante, piensa en lo que sea que necesites pensar

Ve y sueña con lo que quieras que necesites soñar

Y regresa a mí cuando sepas exactamente como te sientes

Podría sentir, podría sentirte cerca de mí

Aunque estás lejos de aquí

Podría sentir, podría sentirte ¿por qué?

No se supone que se deba de sentir de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, más y más cada día

No se supone que debe doler de esta manera

Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito, dime…

Abrió los ojos cuando terminó de cantar. Su hermano Fye aplaudió con fuerza y Takuya silbaba emocionado. La castaña les sonrió a ambos y se atrevió a mirar a Ren, y sonrió aun más al ver que este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle la espalda e irse a otro rincón. Horohoro se dio cuenta de eso, así que se dedicó a mirar con odio al chino.

-Es raro¿verdad?-dijo una voz al lado del Ainu

-¡¡AH!!-exclamó este para encontrase con Yoh- ¿de donde saliste?

-De lo más profundo de tu imaginación-dijo en un tono miserioso el castaño

-¿Qué?-pregunto aburrido el otro

-Omite eso-dijo sonriendo Yoh

-Genial ¬¬-dijo este pero luego le pregunto- ¿Qué es raro?

-Que Ren tenga esos ojos-contestó él

-¿De que hablas? Tienes los mismos fríos y malignos ojos

-¿Estas seguro? Yo que tu miraría dos veces… ahora vuelvo con Annita n.n

Horohoro contempló como Yoh corría hacía donde estaba la rubia, preguntándose si de verdad ese era un Yoh de su loca imaginación. Luego miró de reojo a Ren. Estaba igual salvo… salvo que no tenía odio ni tristeza en sus ojos.

Ukio anunció que ahora tocaba un dúo, esta vez, de Yoh y Hao. Comenzó una rápida canción estilo metalero, que Hao por supuesto no sabía por perder la memoria, pero Ukio le pasó la letra de la canción para que la siguiera.

**Yoh**

Si siembras una ilusión y la riegas con tu amor

Y el agua de la constancia

Brotará en ti una flor, y su aroma y su calor

Te arroparan cuando algo vaya mal

**Hao**

Si siembras un ideal en la tierra del quizás

Y lo abonas con envidia

Será difícil arrancar la maldad

De tu alma se a echo raíz

**Yoh**

Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín

**Yoh y ****Hao**

Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden

Y es humano no siempre saber elegir

**Hao**

Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver

**Yoh y Hao**

Hazlos con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma

Tu Rosa de los Vientos seré

**Yoh**

Si siembras una amistad, con mimo plántala

Y abónala con paciencia

Pódala con la verdad, y transplántala con fe

Pues necesita tiempo y crecer

**Hao**

Si te embriagas de pasión, y no enfrías tu corazón

Tartamudearan tus sentidos

Y quizás hablará solo el calor, y no la razón

Es sabio contar hasta diez

**Yoh**

Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín

**Yoh y Hao: **

Donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden

Y es humano no siempre sabe elegir

**Hao**

Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver

**Yoh y Hao**

Hazlos con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma

Tu Rosa de los Vientos seré

El dúo de los Asakura fue fantástico, Yoh sonreía, mientas Hao pensaba que la canción no tenía sentido para no aceptar que le había gustado.

-Y ahora…-siguió Ukio- ¡¡Hay ya sé!! Un lindo solo de mi primo Fye

-No quiero cantar, loca-dijo Fye desde lejos

-¡Mueve tu serio trasero y ponlo arriba del escenario ahora!-le dijo la otra desde arriba

Y también por la magia del cine, digo, por los poderes místicos de la autora, Fye subió al escenario para cantar. Ukio puso un CD especial, y comenzó una canción que él conocía, y muy bien, pues él mismo la escribió. Fye miró con odio a la chica, sabiendo que esa canción lo deprimía. Al mismo tiempo, Asuka miró el suelo, algo melancólica pero aun con un semblante frío.

Ella tenía 15 y decidió darle final a su vida así

Subió hasta el piso 21 y se marchó sin decir adiós

Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó que alguna vez le dije

"Si te matas también lo voy a hacer yo"

Alguna vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal

Y lo que no acaba poco a poco, se pudre más y más

Y porque sé que nadie entiende porque decidiste no seguir

Y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar

Siento que esta fui yo el que estaba en lo correcto

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…

Supe que tu madre anda diciendo que tú lo hiciste por mí

Y si supiera cuanto tú la odiabas no podría ni vivir así

¿Cómo quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estas?

¿Cómo quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no esta tu olor?

¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir?

Siento que esta fui yo el que estaba en lo correcto

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…

Voy a contar hasta cinco, y quiero que tú me digas

Que todo esto es mentira

Que nada de esto sucedió

_**(Fye comienza a llorar)**_

Voy a contar hasta cinco para que salgas de ahí

Quiero que toquen la puerta

¡¡ABRIR Y QUE SEAS TÚ!!

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

¡¡¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na por ti!!!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…

Aplaudieron mucho por la canción, alegres sin notar la tristeza del joven. Athena miró preocupada a su hermano, para luego mirar a Asuka que estaba saliendo de la pensión.

Fye bajó del escenario, secándose las lágrimas con fastidio y miró por donde había salido Asuka, pero no la siguió. En vez d eso, se dirigió hacía su habitación y no volvió a aparecer. Takuya lo siguió al cabo de unos segundos.

Horohoro se acercó a Athena junto con Ren.

-¿Por qué Asuka-chan salió triste?-pregunto Horohoro

-¿Por qué tu hermano lloraba?-pregunto ahora Ren

-¡Son u par de copuchentos!-dijo ella, a lo que los dos chicos pusieron las manos detrás de su cabeza- Es que… Asuka y Onii-sama fueron novios hace dos años…

Ella les comenzó a contar la historia. Fye había utilizado a Asuka para sacarle celos a su ex novia, que se llamaba Akari, con quien terminó mal el noviazgo pero aun se querían. Entonces, Akari se suicidó, pensando que Fye realmente ahora le gustaba otra chica. Se tiró de un edificio, en frente de Asuka que tenía 13 años y le dijo que cuidará del Asamiya.

Una vez que terminó de contar la historia, se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos.

Ren y Horohoro se miraron. Era bastante extraño estar los dos solos, ya que no tenían que de hablar, y quizás, solo querían golpearse. Jun llamó al chino para preguntarle lo mismo que ellos le habían preguntado a la castaña. Horohoro salió de la pensión para buscar a Asuka.

La encontró apoyada en un árbol, llorando y con el ceño fruncido. El ainu la miró por unos segundos, con sorpresa. No pensó ver llorar a una chica así, tan linda, sería e indiferente a ese tipo de cosas, con un humor irónico y malicioso.

El Usui se sorprendió un poco al ver que Asuka sacaba un cuchillo y levantó el brazo. La chica cerró los ojos y acercó el cuchillo a sus venas, dispuesta a cortárselas. Cuando solo se había enterrado la punta del cuchillo y algo de sangre salió, Horohoro se lo quito de las manos.

-¡Devuélveme eso!-dijo ella algo sorprendida- ¡Y que rayos haces aquí!

-¿¡Qué crees que hacías!?-le dijo este enojado y lanzando el cuchillo lejos

-No te importa-contestó ella cortante y mirando a otro lado

-¿¡Eso te puede matar, lo sabias!?-Horohoro la tomó por los hombros, enfurecido

Asuka lo miró sorprendida y conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué un chico se preocupaba por ella, cuando son todos iguales y solo la buscaban por su físico? Horohoro se tranquilizó cuando a ella le volvieron a caer unas lágrimas, ya sin poder contenerlas.

-¿Piensas dejar tu vida por una estupidez?-le dijo Horohoro más amable

-Así que te lo contaron…-dijo ella mirando el suelo- una estupidez… probablemente lo sea, al igual que mi existencia, no vale nada…

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Tú no eres así, siempre estas… bueno siempre denigras a los demás, y dices que tú eras la mejor y ahora…

-Tú que sabes como soy yo. Esas cosas las digo para sentirme bien…

-¡¡Entonces aprende a valorarte!!

-¿Quién te crees para decirme eso¡¡No eres nadie y yo no soy nadie!!

-¡Soy Usui Horokeu y tú eres Langley Asuka, ya somos alguien!

-¡Cállate¡Ni siquiera ese es mi apellido ni se si Asuka es mi nombre¡Me apellido Yagami y el nombre de Asuka me lo dieron los Asamiyas¡No tengo identidad ni familia, no tengo nada!

-¿Acaso los Asamiyas y Athena-chan no son tu familia?

-Pero aunque ellos digan que si y me consideren parte d esta, no son mi verdadera familia…

-Porque piensas así… ellos te quieren como si fueses su hermana y…

-¿¡TU QUE SABES¡NO HABLES COMO SI LO SUPIESES TODO PORQUE…!

No supo porque lo hizo, pero Horohoro tomó a Asuka nuevamente por los hombros y la beso con los ojos cerrados. Asuka estaba sorprendida, sus manos temblaron, pero antes de que se dejara llevar, lo empujó violentamente. El ainu no sabía que decirle¡no sabía ni que decirse él mimo! La peliceleste lo pateo, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo, y luego de un salto desapareció.

Horohoro estaba conmocionado¿¡porqué le dio un beso!? Antes de que regresará a la pensión, alguien lo detuvo.

-Que fue lo que hiciste…

El peliazul levantó la mirada. Ren estaba ahí de pie, tan sorprendido como lo estaba Asuka. El otro no le respondió, ahora estaba realmente en un problema. Ren apretó su puño y rápidamente se acercó a Horohoro para encararlo, enojado.

-Mañana te casaras con Athena ¿Y tu acabas de besar a su mejor amiga?

El otro miró a cualquier punto, enojado también. Ren los había visto y no sabía ahora realmente que decir, y lo más probable era que el chino le contará todo a Athena, y terminarían.

-Escucha, no le voy a decir a Athena sobre esto

-¿Por qué no?

-Como quieres que le diga, tarado. Eso le causaría problemas contigo y con Asuka

-Ren, tú…

-Ni creas que lo hago por ti

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

Horohoro no daba crédito a sus oídos. Sabía que a Ren le gustaba Athena, y contarle lo que vio podría hacer que su compromiso terminará. Antes de que siguiera pensando, Ren le volvió a hablar.

-Eres un idiota

-¿Acaso viniste hasta acá solo para decirme eso?

-Sí, eres un idiota, un completo idiota. Besaste a la persona más equivocada y en el peor momento. Asuka no confía en los hombres porque piensa que solo se acercan a ella por su físico, y tú fuiste otro idiota más que calló en eso

-¡No la besé porque fuera linda!

-¿Entonces por qué, acaso te gusta?

Ren dijo ese último comentario levantando una ceja, algo irónico. Horohoro se quedo pensando un momento, sin poder responder, pero¿Por qué no podía responder¿Acaso Asuka le gustaba? No, eso era imposible, a él le gustaba Athena y mucho, no le podía gustar otra persona sin que él lo supiera.

-Claro que no, a mi me gusta Athena-chan-contestó finalmente

-No te pregunte eso.-contestó de manera cortada el chino- eso ya lo sé

Ren miró hacía otro lado y Horohoro también, dispuestos a no mirarse. No tardaron en regresar a la pensión por caminos diferentes.

**Donde los Asamiyas **

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en la habitación de Fye y Takuya, sentados en el futón del mayor, conversando. Aunque la menor parecía ya estar aburrida escuchando a los castaños.

-¿Ven que sí es mala?-preguntó como por décima vez Fye

-No exageres, hermano-le dijo Takuya

-¡Es maléfica!-dijo él enojado- ¡Ukio es realmente diabólica!

-Hay por favor, Onii-sama-dijo Athena ya harta- hemos estado diez minutos escuchándote decir lo mucho que odias a Ukio ¬¬

-¿Pero es qué no entiendo como Ukio me hace cantar esa canción en un lugar público!

-Debe estar arrepentida, estoy seguro-dijo Takuya- debe haber pensado que ya lo tenías superado, y de hecho, yo también pensaba eso

-¡Como creen!-dijo el mayor- Nunca la voy a olvidar, es la chica que más he amado en mi vida, y la única

-¿Y Asuka?-pregunto de pronto Takuya- sabes que a ella le gustabas y mucho

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!-respondió fastidiado Fye- Si de algo estoy realmente arrepentido en mí vida es de eso! Además, de todas formas termine sintiendo algo por Asuka…

Los Asamiyas se quedaron un momento en silenció. Fye volvió a sollozar un poco, pero no tardó en recuperarse y decirle a Athena que fuese a buscar a la peliceleste para ver como estaba, ya que los tres conocían los intentos suicidas de la chica.

La Asamiya asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Con la primera persona que se encontró fue con Horohoro, así que corrió para hablar con él.

-¡Horo-kun!-llamo ella sonriendo

-Athena-chan…-contestó este sin mirarla

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada

-¡Iee! Etto…-comenzó y desvió la mirada. Ren lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, luego siguió hablando con Yoh- n-no, no me ha pasado nada

-Ah… que bueno-dijo ella y le volvió a sonreír- ¿Has visto a Asuka?

-¿A-Asuka-chan?-repitió el Ainu sonrojándose inmediatamente, lo cual ella no noto- No, bueno, sí, vi que salió de la pensión…

-Ah, gracias, voy a buscarla-dijo ella pero antes de moverse, alguien apareció ante ellos

-No es necesario

-¡¡AH!!-exclamó Horohoro al darse cuenta de quien era

Asuka acababa de aparecer al lado de los dos chicos, de brazos cruzados y un semblante indiferente. No parecía haber estado llorando, y cuando miro a Horohoro, no lo hizo con odio ni rencor.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?-le pregunto bruscamente- me miras con una cara extraña

El chico quedo boquiabierto, sin entender la pregunta. ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que él la beso hace tan solo unos minutos? No, no se le podía haber olvidado. Estaba disimulando frente a Athena, tal vez.

-¿Estas bien, Asuka?-preguntó Athena

-¡Claro que estoy bien, tu que crees!-dijo ella sonriéndole y palmando la espalda de la castaña

La fiesta termino algo tarde, ya que después todos los compañeros de Yoh y Anna subieron al escenario a cantar. Hao y Takuya terminaron quemando a Chocolove, ya que este al parecer creo una nueva adicción, aparte de molestar a todos con pésimos chistes, y esa era perseguir a Hao y Takuya. Horohoro no dejaba de mirar a la peliceleste, confundido. La chica reía como siempre, golpeaba a más de un idiota que se le acercará mucho y molestaba a Ren y a Athena. El Ainu no podía entender el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Tuvo que tratar de sacarse esos pensamientos, ya que la continua mirada de odio de Ren lo hacía sentir culpabilidad.

**FIN CAPITULO 18**

**

* * *

**

Athena Ikimasu!! Ola !! Karaoke wiii xD jejeje se me ocurrio hacer una fiesteciilla en mi fiics n.n espero les aia gustado, i este es el penultimo capitulo :O jijiji esperen el siguiente i djen reviews pliiis bye byee ;)


	19. El primero para los dos

**CAPITULO FINAL:** El primero para los dos

Los rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Athena, haciendo que se despertará. Mientras maldecía al sol en su mente, se incorporó un poco. No quería que llegará ese día, ojala se hubiese quedado dormida para siempre…

-¡¡HOLA!!-dijo de pronto el Sr. Usui saliendo colgado del techo

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Athena y Horohoro

-¡¡LUNÁTICO!!-dijo Asuka mientras le lanzaba un sartén al hombre

** Y en otro lugar **

-Creo que alguien esta copiando mis técnicas para asustar a la gente- dijeron Mikihisa y Kakashi de Naruto estornudando

** De vuelta con los pandas, digo, shamanes **

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, oyaji?-pregunto somnoliento Horohoro

-¡Esta tarde te casarás con Asamiya-san!-informó este (Asamiya-san es lo mismo que Señorita Asamiya)

-¡Que bien!-dijo Asuka sonriendo- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser en la tarde?

-Porque en la mañana me gusta ir a hacerme la pedicura-respondió él tranquilamente

-¿Tú papá es gay?-pregunto Asuka a Horohoro, aburrida

-¡Claro que no!-contestó inmediatamente el ainu

La chica miro de reojo a Ren, quien seguía aparentemente dormido. Ren estaba de espaldas hacía todos, con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido. El chino tampoco bajo a tomar desayuno con todos, y Athena se la pasaba suspirando, tratando de sonreírle a Horohoro aunque se dio cuenta de que este también la evitaba.

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo que todos creían, y se encontraban ya terminando de almorzar.

-Asamiya-san-llamó el Oyaji- ¿Por qué no va a su habitación y se prepara?

-¿De qué hablas, oyaji?-preguntó Horohoro al lado de Athena

-Quizá quiera estar un tiempo a solas o arreglarse-dijo este pero luego agregó- aunque así esta perfecta

-Creo que ella quiere estar un rato en su habitación¿verdad?-dijo Jun de pronto tomando a la niña por los hombros

-¿Quiero?-dijo Athena confundida

-Sí, yo sé que quieres ¬¬-dijo ahora Asuka arrastrando a la castaña por un pie con Jun siguiéndoles

Las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación de Athena y Asuka, y esta última cuando llegó lanzó a la trigueña hacía cualquier parte para después cruzarse de brazos y hablarle seriamente. Jun se sentó en una de las camas para mirar la situación.

-Bien, Ochibi-dijo Asuka- Ya esta claro que no te quieres casa, entonces¿qué harás?

-¡No empieces de nuevo!-advirtió Athena- ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer nada!

-¿Sabes algo, Athena-chan?-dijo de pronto Jun- Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Ren

-¿Tú también, Jun-san?-dijo sorprendida la castaña- Porque me hacen esto…

-¡Queremos lo mejor para ti!-dijo Asuka- Y lo mejor no esta en casarte con un Ainu

-Pero de todos modos-replicó Athena- ¿De qué me sirve hablar con él?

-Dile lo que sientes-sugirió Jun a lo que Athena negó rápidamente con la cabeza- estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo

Siguieron discutiendo unos momentos, hasta que la peliceleste perdió la paciencia y la tomó por los brazos y la lanzó fuera de la pensión por una ventana. Athena cayó al suelo sentada, con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos enojada.

-¿¡Se te calló un tornillo!?-pregunto histérica

-Varios-respondió sonriendo Asuka

-Eso no importa-dijo ahora de manera seria la china- creo que te estamos exigiendo que vayas hablar con él

-¡Así es!-apoyó Asuka- ¡No te dejaremos entrar a esta pensión hasta que vayas!

-¡No tengo idea de donde esta en todo caso!-dijo ella, pero apareció otra persona…

-Esta en el parque

Las tres chicas exclamaron un "¡¡ANNA!!" Cuando vieron a la rubia de brazos cruzados al otro lado de Asuka, mirando también seriamente a Anna. Y sí, se preguntaran porque Anna se esta involucrando en una tontería como esa, pero es porque la televisión se hecho a perder y no puede ver sus teleseries venezolanas xD.

-¿¡De donde saliste!?-preguntó asustada Athena

-Del infierno ¬¬-contestó Anna

-¡¡Sí eso ya lo sabemos!!-contestó Asuka ahora- aish no importa, en estos momentos la estupidez d este fics no me interesa ahora…

-¡¡¡AHORA VE!!!-exclamaron las tres chicas

La Asamiya se levantó para protestar de nuevo, pero las tres chicas le comenzaron a lanzar sartenes (vivan los sartenes O) así que Athena no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo. Y por esas casualidades de la vida, o mejor dicho, por la voluntad de la autora, Athena llegó al parque. Y ahí quien sabe que criatura se podría encontrar… ¿Una aleta de tiburón tal vez¿¿Un cono de papas fritas?? O un…

-¡Déjame en paz maldito narrador!-me exclamó Ren enojado ¬¬

-Lo siento-le dije para volver a narrar la historia

-¿Ren-sama?-preguntó Athena al encontrase con él

-¿Athena?-preguntó este ahora- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡¡Fue la autora!!-exclamó ella y gracias a dios no me echo la culpa a mi

**Y donde Horohoro… **

El Ainu se encontraba en su habitación con su padre y Pilika. La niña había estado feliz desde que su padre anunció el casamiento de los dos jóvenes, mientras que Horohoro miraba por la ventana suspirando. Su padre se encontraba tejiendo una larga manta, sentando en una silla de ancianita, preguntándose porque tenía que soportar todas las cosas que yo le hago hacer.

-Oye, Horokeu-dijo de pronto el hombre. Horohoro no respondió, solo hizo una señal en signo de que lo escuchaba- Ve a buscar a tu prometida, ya es hora

-¿Tan… tan pronto?-dijo mirándolo sorprendido

-¿Acaso no te quieres casar?-preguntó Pilika a su lado- ¿Ya no te gusta Athena-chan?

-¡No es eso!-exclamó este nervioso- ¡Me gusta mucho! Pero… no, olvídenlo. Iré por ella

El chico Usui salió de la habitación para ir a la de Athena. Es verdad, ella le seguía gustando, pero no quería estar con ella si en cualquier momento Asuka iba a parecer y confundiría las cosas. Cuando corrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con Asuka, Anna y Jun conversando en silencio y se callaron al instante en cuanto entro.

-¿Dónde esta Athena-chan?-pregunto mirando a los lados

-Fue al baño-contestaron al mismo tiempo Asuka y Jun

-O tal vez fue a hablar con…-empezó Anna pero las otras dos se le tiraron encima- ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-pregunto desconfiado el Usui

-Es que… Anna-san esta enferma-dijo Asuka inventando algo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jun pero luego fingió- Ah, sí, esta enferma de… de…

-Olvidaditus infiernitus grave- dijo Asuka tranquilamente

-¿Qué tengo qué ¬¬?-pregunto Anna enojada

Finalmente, Horohoro salió de la habitación por la misma ventana por la cual había salido Athena, dejando a las tres chicas discutiendo y decidido a no involucrarse en ese mundo de locos. Horohoro caminaba siendo guiado por carteles que decían "AQUÍ ESTA ATHENA" o "SOLO FALTA UN POCO MÁS". Cuando por fin llegó a donde se terminaban los carteles, encontró lo que temía. Athena se encontraba con el rostro sumergido en el pecho de Ren, mientras este le miraba la nuca, pero sin abrazarla. No podía ver el rostro de Athena, pero el de Ren era serio, aunque pudo notar que en momentos se quebraba ese semblante, nunca lo había visto así. Athena dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras los hombros le seguían temblando. Ren cerró los ojos, pero seguía sin hacer nada.

-Ya no sigas, Athena-dijo de forma suave el chino

Horohoro se escondió tras un árbol para poder mirar. Athena no respondió, y se separo ligeramente de Ren. El Ainu comprobó que la castaña estaba llorando, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a hablar en el momento en que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Ren-sama…-dijo con un hilo en la voz

-Tienes que volver donde esta Horohoro-le dijo Ren seriamente

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo con tristeza. Horohoro miró por unos momentos en suelo, sorprendido de la actitud de Ren, cuando miro nuevamente, Athena volvía a llorar en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No quiero…-comenzó con suavidad para después cerrar los ojos- no quiero dejar de verte… ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

-¡No actúes como una niña caprichosa!-le dijo Ren- Además, no nos dejaremos de ver, no seas tan drámatica

-¿Drámatica?-repitió ella, ofendida- ¿eso piensas?

-¡No!-contestó apresuradamente- pero es que… ¿qué quieres que te diga¿Qué yo también siento lo mismo¿Qué no quiero que te cases y que te quedes conmigo¿Eso es lo qué quieres?

-¡No…!-contestó ella también algo rápido- Es decir… no sé, yo…

La castaña volvió a llorar, esta vez, abrazó dulcemente a Ren, rodando el cuello del chino con sus brazos. Ren siguió sin moverse… Horohoro pudo ver un brillo en los ojos del chino. Una vez más el Usui miró el suelo unos segundos, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Ren tenía una mano en la cabeza de ella y la otra en la espalda de la chica. Horohoro se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la pensión. Mientras hacía una nostálgica sonrisa, una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

—— **Minutos después ——**

-Horo-kun…-llamó tímidamente- ¿Estás ahí?

La castaña abrió la puerta de la habitación. Horohoro se encontraba sentado en la ventana, mirando hacía afuera. Al oírla entrar, tardo unos segundos en voltearla a ver, y sonreírle. Athena no le devolvió la sonrisa al notar que el chico estaba triste. Los ojos de Horohoro estaban brillosos y algo rojos, y su sonrisa era melancólica. Ella no dijo nada, se tardó un poco y le pregunto como estaba, pero este no le respondió, comenzó a hablarle serenamente.

-Sabes Athena-chan…-dijo Horohoro poniéndose de pie- Nunca tuve ni siquiera el valor de decírtelo, pero ahora quiero que lo sepas

Athena abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero el ainu había caminado hacía ella y su dedo índice la cubrió la boca a la muchacha. La miró unos momentos, pero luego le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Daisuki, Athena-chan!

Athena ensanchó un poco los ojos, sorprendida. Y no era que la noticia la haya pillado desprevenida, pero nunca antes se le habían declarado y en esos momentos, maldecía el no poder querer a Horohoro como podía querer al chino. Ella miro el suelo, sintiéndose mal por no poder corresponderle y no saber que decir, pero este le acarició la cabeza.

-Me gusta tu forma de ser-le dijo suavemente- Como eres con los demás, especialmente con Ren ¿Lo sabías?

-No…-dijo ella negando con la cabeza lentamente- Horo-kun…-empezó pero él la interrumpió

-Además de que eres muy linda-le dijo sonriendo de manera infantil- Athena-chan, si tú no eres feliz conmigo, entonces, no tienes porque atarte a mí para siempre

-Pero… el compromiso…-dijo ella, negándose a creer la posibilidad de que no era necesario casarse

-¿Cuál compromiso?-preguntó el ainu riéndose un poco

Ella levantó la vista para verle la sonrisa. No entendía nada¿a qué se refería con eso? Antes de que dijera algo, Asuka entró en la habitación sonriendo. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los vio juntos, entonces se cruzó de brazos y miró inquisitivamente al chico.

-¿Por qué están así de cerca?-pregunto Asuka bruscamente

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Horohoro- ¿acaso estas celosa?

-¿¡CELOSA!?-exclamó ella acercándose a la pareja- No te creas tan importante, estoy protegiendo a Athena de un cerdo como tú

-Etto…-dijo la castaña- me… ¿me perdí de algo?

-Pues…-dijeron los otros dos mirándose con complicidad

** FLASH BACK **

Horohoro había regresado a la pensión, se había secado las lágrimas que derramó y entró en la habitación de su padre. Pilika ya se había ido y estaban los dos solos. El oyaji le pregunto por Athena, pero este no contestó y después solo dijo que no la había encontrado.

-Quiero que traigas a esa chica y te cases ahora-ordenó el padre

-¡Escuchame bien oyaji!-dijo Horohoro tomando por la camisa al viejo- ¡No voy a obligar a alguien a casarse conmigo si no quiere!

-Eso no me interesa-le dijo el otro safándose- ¡Tú te casas con ella ahora!

-¡No lo haré!-dijo firmemente Horohoro- ¡Si quieres tanto que me case, buscame otra prometida!

-¡Y donde quieres que encuentre a otra chica soltera para ti!-le dijo el hombre, pero justo en ese momento...

-Ola que onda ¬¬

Asuka acababa de entar en la habitación, diciendo eso pero después no les prestó atención a los dos Ainus, y se dedicó a buscar quien sabe que cosa. Padre e hijo miraron a la peliceleste atentamete y entonces...

-Es...-comenzó el oyaji- perfecta...

-¡¡AH NO, OLVÍDALO!!-exclamó Horohoro de pronto

-¿mmm?-murmuró Asuka, pero después tuvo que patear al padre de Horohoro que corría para abrazarla- ¡¡No sé me acerque!! Yo solo vine a buscar mis sartenes porque Anna los escondió

-Niña¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó el Sr. Usui

-Rosabla de Mattel-contestó tranquilamente Asuka

-Rosalba-san-empezó serio el hombre- me encantarías que te casaras con mi hijo

-¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE!?-le dijo Asuka sonrojada- ¡Ni en un millón de años!

-¿Ves¡Lo sabía!-dijo Horohoro- Sabía que me odiabas

-Hay por favor, no te odio-contestó ella- ¡Pero eso no significa que me case contigo!

El padre de Horohoro comenzó a utilizar un truco muy sucio con la chica ahora llamada Rosabla. Le dijo que si no se casaba ella con Horohoro, entonces su amiga tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de eso y ella casarse con una persona que no quería. Asuka estaba cada vez más entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Cómo me pone en esta situación, oyaji loco!-dijo Asuka enojada- Y me llamo Langley Asuka, corte con eso de Rosabla

-Déjala ya, oyaji-dijo Horohoro para luego sonreír de manera arrogante- ¿No ves que soy mucho para ella?

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Asuka inmediatamente

-Te da verguenza casarte conmigo-dijo poniéndo los brazos detás de su cabeza- pero no te preocupes, te entiendo, soy demasiado para ti

-¿¡Te crees mejor que yo!?-pregunto ella, y Horohoro le asintió, sabiendo que había dado justo en el clavo- ¡¡No me caso contigo porque YO soy mejor que TÚ¡¡Soy demasiado buena para ti!

-Demuéstamelo-le dijo Horohoro

La chica estaba absolutamente en shock, no sabía que hacer y le seguía insistiendo al ainu que si ella decía que era mejor que él, era porque lo era y así de simple, pero el otro le contestaba con un "ah, lo sabía, te averguenza". Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado... Asuka tomó los papales que tenía el padre de Horohoro en la mano y los comenzó a firmrar.

-Ahora solo termino aquí y me caso con este presumido-dijo Asuka terminando de firmar

-De... ¿de verdad te vas a casar conmigo?-pregunto sorprendido Horohoro sacándose los brazos detrás de la nuca

-Claro que si-contestó ella decidida- ¡Te voy a hacer la vida imposible hasta que la muerte nos separe¡Buahahaha! Ahora firma tu antes de que comience a lanzarte cosas

-Listo ya firme-dijo apurado y nervioso el chico

-¡Que feliz soy!-dijo el padre- ¡Tu madre debe estar orgullosa, Horokeu!

-Debe estar compadeciéndome por el moustro con el que me acabo de casar-dijo Horohoro pero se retacto cuando ella lo comenzó a perseguir- ¡¡ERA UNA BROMA!!

-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!-le decía la chica

** FIN FLASH BACK **

-Y eso fue lo que paso-termino por contar Asuka

Athena estaba sentada en una silla, con la boca abierta, pálida y los ojos como platos. Horohoro se rascaba la nariz, sonriendo nervioso, mientras Asuka estaba enojada. Athena todavía no reaccionaba ante la noticia.

-Pe-pero… Asuka-comenzó Athena por fin- ¿A ti te gustaba Horo-kun?

-No-contestó ella sinceramente a lo que el chico la miro enojado- pero me gustará muy pronto

-Vaya, que tierna-dijo este sarcástico para después mirar a la castaña- mejor ve a buscar a Ren, Athena-chan

-Ah, es cierto-dijo de pronto Asuka- Jun-chan estaba diciendo que Ren se iba a China…

-¿Qué estas esperando?-le dijo Horohoro cuando la chica quedo nuevamente en shock- ¡¡Corre, vuela!! Cualquier movimiento hacía él esta bien ¬¬

Athena movió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a correr, saliendo por la ventana y despidiéndose con la mano de Asuka y Horohoro. No tardo en perderse de la vista de la nueva pareja.

** En el Aeropuerto **

El chino estaba de pie mirando con seriedad el aeropuerto. En su mano sujetaba una mochila, la cual llevaba encima de la espalda, y en la otra mano sujetaba un pasaporte. Ren dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Dio unos pasos pero se volvió a detener.

-¡¡Ren-sama!!-se escuchó a lo lejos

-Genial-dijo sarcástico el chino- ahora alucino

-¡¡Ren-sama!!-se escuchó otra vez, más cerca

Al notar que no era una ilusión, el chico se dio vuelta, con sorpresa. Más fue su sorpresa al ver la trigueña se le lanzaba encima y lo abrazaba otra vez por el cuello. En un acto reflejo soltó su equipaje y abrazó también a la niña, pero luego la soltó al darse cuenta aunque ella no se separó.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-le preguntó cuando por fin hablo

Athena se separó un poco de él, recuperando el aire y sin dejar de abrazarlo y de sonreír. Se sonrojó antes de hablar alegremente y de manera segura.

-¡Daisuki, Ren-sama, Daisuki!

El chino no dio crédito a sus oídos. Se sonrojo, sí, pero estaba más sorprendido que nervioso. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, entonces tomó a Athena por los hombros para conseguir distancia ente ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido- ¿Y Horohoro¿Por qué estas aquí¿Me quieres explicar?

-Lo haré si te callas-le dijo ella, entonces él asintió- Horo-kun y Asuka están casados ahora, ella asumió el compromiso por mí

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Ren tan sorprendido como cuando ella lo supo- Eso quiero decir que tu…

-¡Que no estoy comprometida!-terminó ella feliz

Ren miro a la chica medio boquiabierto. No podía creerlo. Era algo que realmente solo podía haber ocurrido gracias a la magia del cine y a los poderes místicos de la autora. Cuando pudo asimilar bien la noticia, reparo el detalle que Athena lo estaba abrazando y que estaban muy cerca. El chino desvió la mirada, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas.

-T-Tú…-comenzó el chino, casi murmurando- tam…bién…

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó ella ladando la cabeza a un lado, signo que no entendió

-Que…-dijo este y tomo un poco de aire, pero volvió a murmurar- también…

-Disculpa, Ren-sama…-dijo ella un poco triste- pero no te entiendo…

-¡¡Qué tu también me gustas!!-exclamó finalmente el chino, haciendo que la gente que pasaba se diera vuelta a mirarlos xD

-¡¡Que lindo!!-exclamó la chica asfixiando nuevamente a Ren al abrazarlo

-¡¡No me asfixies!!-le dijo este, absolutamente rojo

-¡¡Ren-sama, Ren-sama!!-dijo ella lo más feliz que nunca pensó estar- ¡¡Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!!

-¡¡Pero me matarás!!

Ni él mismo se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la chica fuertemente.

** De vuelta con Horohoro y Asuka **

Ya había caído la noche cuando Asuka entró en su habitación. La peliceleste se sentó en su cama y su rostro se volvió nostálgico. Ella estaba contemplando una foto. Horohoro entró a la habitación de repente, y la chica escondió la foto.

-¿Qué hacías?-le pregunto de inmediato

-Nada-contestó ella rápidamente

-Oh vamos-le dijo él- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¡Te digo que no es nada!

Después de un rato de forcejear con su esposa, logró quitarle la foto. En ella estaba Fye, de algunos 16 años, sonreía. A su lado y tomándolo del brazo estaba una Asuka de 12 años, que también sonreía sonrojada. Y al otro lado de Fye, una chica de 15 años, muy bonita de cabello pelirrojo y los ojos grises. Horohoro miró a Asuka, quien no lo miraba.

-Esta es…-empezó no muy seguro de querer terminar- ¿Akari-san?

-Sí…

Horohoro volvió a mirar la foto, luego suspiro y cerrando los ojos, rasgo la foto, partiéndola por la mitad. Asuka se volvió a mirarlo y se puso de pie, furiosa.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-le dijo histérica

-Ahora estas conmigo-dijo el otro firmemente- Pensé que tú eras de las chicas que dejaban todo atrás

-Y lo soy-dijo ella aun enojada- menos esto, y déjame en paz

El chico la miro unos segundos. Asuka se volvía a sentar, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido y mordiendo su labio inferior. Horohoro movió su mano lentamente, con algo de timidez, y la puso encima de la de Asuka. Esta se volvió a mirarlo, sonrojada. Horohoro le sonrío, entonces…

-¡¡NO TE APROVECHES!!-exclamó ella, sonrojada, y lanzándolo por la ventana

-¡¡INTENTABA ANIMARTE!!-gritó mientras volaba por el cielo nocturno xD

** Y en otro sitio xD **

-¡Mira, Ren-sama, una estrella fugaz!-dijo Athena señalando a la "estrella", que no era nada más que Horohoro volando xD

-Que estrella más fea-dijo Ren con una gotita, ya que se dio cuenta de que era el Ainu

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto de pronto ella

-Aquí fue donde Horohoro te vio por primera vez, pero…-empezó él, algo sonrojado

-¿Pero…?

-Es donde ahora yo termino estando contigo

Athena miró el suelo sonrojada, al igual que Ren. Athena y Ren estaban sentados bajo un árbol, cerca de un local. Athena estaba entremedio de las piernas de Ren, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del chico y este abrazándola por la cintura y tomándole las manos.

Ren carraspeó un poco antes de llamarla de nuevo.

-Nee, Athena-dijo en voz baja

-Dime-contestó ella sin mirarlo

-Alguna vez tu has…-mira hacía cualquier lado, nervioso- ¿Horohoro te beso?

-No, nunca-dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿Trato de hacerlo?-insistió nuevamente

-Creo que no es el momento apropiado para comentarlo ahora-contestó ella nerviosa

-Esta bien…

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, abrazados y tomados de las manos. Athena rió un poco, y Ren no le pregunto de que se reía, ya que ya sabía el motivo de esa risa, entonces se volvió a sonrojar bruscamente.

-Eso no es lo que ibas a preguntarme-dijo ella mirándolo de reojo- ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso era-mintió él descaradamente, ya que se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que realmente quería preguntar

-No es cierto-dijo ella infantilmente

-Que sí-siguió mintiendo el otro

-Que no-insistió ella

-Que si-el otra vez

-¡Que no!-ella comienza a desesperarse

-¡Que si!- él pierde la paciencia

-¡Dilo de una vez!- ella también xD

-¡Que fastidiosa!-dijo enojado- Esta bien, solo te quería preguntar si te ha besado alguien¿contenta?

-Sí-contestó ella sonriendo

-Entonces responde-ordenó el otro, inquieto

-No-contestó ella, pero el otro no le creyó- ¿qué saco con decirte mentiras?

El chino se encogió de hombros y siguieron en silencio unos momentos. De la nada, Ren se puso de pie de manera brusca, haciendo que Athena se pegara en la cabeza con el árbol.

Ella la pregunto que pasaba, pero Ren no le contesto de inmediato. Miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido y apretaba su puño. Athena se puso de pie preocupada y se puso delante de él, viendo que Ren estaba muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-pregunto ella confundida

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el seriamente aun sin mirarla

-¿De qué?-pregunto más confundida

-De esto

El chino puso una mano en la nuca de Athena y la otra en su cintura, cerró los ojos y la beso rápidamente. El rostro de Athena se torno fucsia (y luego azul, después verde y más tarde naranja xD), segundos después cerro los ojos y le correspondió el beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ren. El chino sintió una extraña sensación de alegría, una alegría diferente, pero la mejor de todas. Acarició los cabellos de la chica, mientras la seguía besando, sin ninguna intención de separarse de ella. Pero el cuerpo traiciona y se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno (maldito te oxigeno te odio u.ú). Se miraron, respirando algo rápido. Casi inmediatamente, Ren miró hacía otro lado, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, aunque sin retirar sus manos de la cintura y cabello de la chica.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Athena frunciendo el ceño

-No sé-contestó él, también frunciendo el ceño

-¿¡No me digas que no te gusto!?-exclamó ella enojada

-¡No es eso!-contestó él rápidamente¿Cómo es que ella no entendía que esa situación era muy embarazosa para alguien como él?

-¡Porque te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me beso primero!-le dijo ella

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-contestó él

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó la chica, sonriendo- ¿Te gusto?

-No te importa-dijo cortante este, más avergonzado

-¡Acéptalo!-dijo ella ahora enojada- si te gusto

-Aish…-dijo este y la miro de reojo, ella lo seguía mirando enojada- Esta bien, si me gusto

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo ella triunfante y dándole un beso en la mejilla, poniendo tensos los músculos del muchacho

-¿¡Entonces porque rayos me hiciste decirlo!?-dijo este

-Porque te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas-contestó ella de manera caprichosa

Los dos chicos caminaron de regreso a la pensión, no en silencio como Ren hubiese deseado para seguir recordando su primer beso. Athena no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar que le ocurría a su acompañante. Ren buscaba la manera de tratar de besarla de nuevo, ya que le había gustado mucho esa nueva experiencia, así que se lo demostró con un tierno, cariñoso y expresivo¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!

Esa noche Athena y Ren regresaron a la pensión. Asuka y Jun se le tiraron encima a los dos chicos al verlos entrar con las manos entrelazadas. La pareja quedo en el suelo, y cuando Ren ayudó a la chica a levantarse, las burlas aumentaron.

-¡¡Mi hermanito esta de novio!!-exclamó Jun abrazando a Ren

-¡¡No me molestes, nee-san!!-dijo él, sonrojado

-Al final todo salió bien-dijo Yoh mientas veía como Fye miraba con desconfianza a Ren diciendo que era muy bajo y que no aprobaba su peinado xD

-Déjalo en paz, ani-kun…-decía Takuya, ya que estaba feliz por la pareja

De entre la gente, Horohoro se acercó lentamente hacía los dos, vacilando y con las manos en sus bolsillos. Cuando llego, se puso frente a Ren mirándolo con seriedad. Se produjo un silencio en el lugar y el ambiente se tensó. Pero Horohoro no tardó en sonreírle al chino y le tendió una mano.

-¿Sin rencores?-dijo Horohoro

-Por supuesto-dijo el chino, devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechando la mano del otro

-Entonces…-comenzó el ainu- ¡¡Me alegro por ti, Athena-chan!!-la abraza tiernamente y esta le responde el abrazo

-¡¡¡AHH!!!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ren y Asuka enojados

Y mientras unos chibis Ren y Asuka alegaban alrededor de Horohoro abrazando a Athena, los demás reían mirando la escena. Y la cámara se alejo de la pensión Asakura, para luego apagar las luces del escenario y terminar este bendito fics…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Aii k emociioooon !!! Al fin wuajaja termine este fiiiics :) Espero que les haya gustado, tenia una continuacion pero la borre wuaajajaa, pliis si les gusto el fanfics dejen sus reviews se los agradecere mucho y d ante mano racias a todos los ke leyeron el fiics BYE BYE:)


End file.
